Code lyoko: X-omega
by AKA99
Summary: A new year has begun at kadic but things are just getting to be weird. The gang has recieved a mysterious letter to beware a being by the name of Xavius. Thus begins a series of events that will not only reveal what Xavius is, but how it and what it is with relates to Lyoko and how it will either save or destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko: X-omega

**A/n hey this is my first fan fiction I've ever written and I'm a bit nervous but just try and read and see how the story goes from there. And onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko and this was co-written with Niqueesinger14**

Chapter 1: the Arrival

[Third Person P.O.V]

Two dark haired siblings exited the taxi one wearing glasses the other her hair in a braid with their suitcases amongst the crowd of students. "Bye dad I'll see you on the holidays" the boy said to his father. "Bye Geo, bye Monica have fun at Kadic and don't forget to go to the foreign exchange presentation". "Okay dad we'll see you in a couple of months" Monica told her dad.

They waved at their father as the taxi drove back to the hotel. They turned around to look at the school. "Well here we go" Geo said "new students at a boarding school in France". "Yeah I can't believe we got to go to France for our foreign exchange program" Monica replied. They strode off through the crowd and headed toward the office for their room keys.

[Geo's P.O.V.]

Both Monica and I were walking up the stairs to the 1st and 2nd floor while dragging our suitcases up the stairs. We came up to the 1st floor where I inserted his room key into the lock of room 113 and entered with Monica.

A boy with sandy blonde hair sat at his computer at the table with a girl with pink hair staring at the screen with him. Both turned around suddenly at the sound of the door opening while the boy turned off the program but not before I saw the word Lyoko on it. I suddenly saw a flash of green on the inside of my eyes but I quickly ignored it.

"Who are you and why are you in my room", the boy said loud and forcefully. "Um my name is Geo and am I disturbing your computer game or something", I said nervously. "No", the boy said "and I repeat get out of my room".

"Come on Jeremy give them a chance to explain why they are here", the girl said calmly. "But Aelita they just barged into my room without knocking" Jeremy said."Actually this is my new assigned room I'm in the foreign exchange program" I said "I just got it from Mr. Delmas". "Well then don't you have to go to the foreign exchange presentation soon" Jeremy said.

"I'm just using the short time we have left to get me and my sister ready". "Well Jeremy I'd better go head to my room and get my stuff ready for the new roommate today", Aelita said. "All right Aelita I'll see you later", Jeremy said as Aelita walked out the door. I straightened my glasses and then pushed them up farther on my face and left my suitcase on the floor as I left the room the help Monica with her stuff.

[Monica's P.O.V.]

Geo and I walked up to the 2nd floor and we entered the girls' hallway as we saw that Aelita girl insert her room key into the lock. "Hey you're that Aelita girl right?" I said suddenly as Geo looked at me like I was crazy. Aelita looked in our direction as Geo sighed and kept looking for the room. "Yes and I am going to my new room right now I guess". "Then I think I just found my new roommate" Aelita smiled.

She entered the room just as I followed suite Geo behind me. The room was exceptionally pink like her dress and her hair and there was an extra bed out with a couple of blankets. "Monica we better get to breakfast before the presentation for the introduction of the foreign exchange students" Geo said suddenly.

"Oh that's right, sorry Aelita but we have to go". I left my suitcase on the floor and dashed out of the room.

[Third person P.O.V.]

Monica and Geo entered the lunchroom and saw a girl in a pink shirt and two goons behind her walk up to them. "Oh look it's the new foreign exchange stooges, oops I meant students" the girl said laughing hysterically her cronies also laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"That's the best you've got" Monica said, chuckling "At least I don't have two wannabes next to me and I'm smart enough to pick a nice shirt". The girl looked surprised from Monica's outburst "well I'm not going to stand for your stupid outburst" she said and walked off her cronies behind her.

"Nice" Geo said giving a high-five to Monica and laughing.

They walked off towards the lunch line to see a small blonde headed boy with a purple spot in his hair giving the lunch lady a hard time with a brown headed boy with his head in his hand next to him. "Come on Rosa there has to be something better than this in the supplies you have out back!" the blond said.

"Give it up Odd she's not going to give you anymore than you have" the other boy said. "Odd" walked off in a huff after the outburst from his friend and the brown head just ordered his lunch and left. They walked up to the lady named Rosa and got their lunch and while Monica sat at table where she could make new friends while Geo sat alone.

_Man this place is dusty_, Geo thought to himself as he got out his inhaler, put it to his mouth and pushed down on the button and inhaled. Geo slowly began to eat his food and started to enjoy how amazing the food tasted. "Um… uh…" a voice said in the seat next to him.

[Geo's P.O.V]

I looked to my right to see a white haired girl in the seat next to me. I was so busy eating I guess I must have missed her come sit down next to me. I swallowed the food I had in my mouth and asked "can I help you with something". "Um… Um" she continued to say nervously while pointing to the croissant. "Oh, do you want it?" I asked as she nodded silently. "Here" I said as I gave it to her.

"Th-thank you" she said once again. She was nervous and couldn't stop stuttering and I saw that she was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. "I'm Geo what's your name" I asked her. "Um…uh…my name is May" she said nervously. "Hey you four eyes over there" the high-pitched voice from earlier returned.

The girl in the pink shirt came over to our table and started to yell. "Your sister isn't around to help you out now so I can get you mad all I want to". I looked over at Monica's table to see her and her new friends looking over and Monica is about to come over and throttle the girl so hard.

I gave her a look so she would leave this to me and said "Look whatever your name is I'm not in the mood for this so if you could just leave us alone then its fine by me" I said calmly while May was starting to freak out.

Everyone's attention came onto us as the girl and her cronies started to laugh hysterically. "This guy" she said in-between pants "I'll have you know that my name is Sissi and that you are standing in the presence of the most beautiful and talented girl at this school".

I looked up at her still laughing face and thought, _well I tried to be nice_, and I stood up and said "really than where is she behind you or one of your cronies" I said earning a couple of chuckles from those who were also in the cafeteria. May even snickered a little as Sissi stopped laughing and scowled at us. "Well you'll be hearing from my father about this!" and she walked off in a huff. "Again that's the best you've got" Monica said standing up from the other side of the lunchroom.

[Monica's P.O.V.]

Sissi just walked towards me and said "you think you're so good to challenge me little brat?" "Oh come on. What exactly do you want to do? I can do anything!" I said loudly. Geo knows I wasn't going to joke about that. At our old school everyone thought that I was the most talented and helpful person there. One girl tried to prove she was better than me at the school talent show by singing.

That of course was a huge mistake on her count. "Wha-what are you playing at new girl" Sissi said angrily."Let's see what you can do. I mean your dad does own this place right? Why don't you prove it? I mean a new girl like me is probably terrible at anything the "amazing Sissi" can do right?"I said sarcastically. Geo chuckled. Sissi turned to Geo. "You choose what we could do since you seem to know her so well." She said with distaste.

"Well it is your challenge. You should pick it since it is "your" school." Sissi glared at him. "Ugh fine! I will choose a singing tournament! I'm the best singer here!" Geo and I share a knowing look. I can clearly see the look of my little brothers' smile in his eyes. I think I might be able to fool her.

"Oh no! Not singing! You picked the worst of my talents!" I said dramatically. But Geo knew I was the best actress at our old school so I faked that very well.

Sissi had a look of pleasure on her face. "Good. Friday night and everyone will be there. Practice well." Sissi says leaving with a smug look on her face. Everyone just looked at me and Geo in awe. "Imagine trying to room with her" May said sadly.

"It's okay May it may seem bad but just look for the silver lining in the clouds" .Then a cute guy with striking blue eyes and dark brown hair came up to me and said "do you have any idea what just happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Foreign Exchange Program

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

[Monica's P.O.V.]

The boys name turned out to be Jack and I learned it as me and Geo were headed to our rooms to unpack and head to the presentation. "So you stood up to the principal's daughter on your first day of school?" Jack asked questioningly. Geo looked at him and said "I didn't actually know that until she acted like she was all that in a bag of chips." We walked up the stairs to Monica's room first and opened the door to find all of Monica's stuff packed up in the dressers and a letter from Aelita.

_Dear Monica, you were taking a while to eat so I went ahead and unpacked for you. I hope you don't mind. I can't wait to get to know you better. I heard you had a run in with Sissi. Be careful please? I'll see you later today. Good luck with your first day._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Aelita._

[Aelita's P.O.V.]

"Sorry I'm late! I had to help unpack Monica's things! From the looks of it she's really nice." I said running in through the door. I look around and I can't find Yumi or William. "Hey guys where's Yumi and William? Shouldn't they be here by now?" "They're getting ready for their presentation before they leave to look at the high school." Jeremy said. "So we have a little time left with them?" I say saddened. "Unfortunately yes." He said. "They haven't agreed to stay for the high school program." Let's get back to talking about the warning e-mail from XANA." Odd says changing the subject. "Oh yeah. But this doesn't make any sense!" Jeremy said.

"Why would XANA send us a warning unless he's telling us about a new force that's joining him." Ulrich said. "Wait. What was the e-mail?" I said. Jeremy pulls up the e-mail link and it says _"Beware Xavius!" _"What does that mean?" I say starting to get worried. "I'm not sure. But it must be a new person." Odd says. "Guys we should get going! The foreign exchange presentation is going to start soon." Ulrich says.

[Third person P.O.V.]

The gym was full of students who were ready to hear about the foreign exchange program and those who signed up for it. Geo, May, Monica, and Jack all stood nervous in the gym as the students filed in. Among those students sat Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, and William. "Well guys this is the last semester we'll see each other for a while" Yumi said sadly. "And we didn't even finish our battle with XANA yet" William said. "At least we'll still be able to go fight back" Odd said enthusiastically.

"I don't think so Odd" Jeremy said. "Why not Jeremy" Aelita said. "The call this morning was from my parents, they're sending me off to the boarding school for gifted kids" "Wha- but how are we going to get to Lyoko and the programming stuff now Einstein" Odd said sadly. "I don't know but you guys will find a way I'm sure of it. Besides I don't have to leave until the end of the semester so that's plenty of time to defeat XANA once again and besides I'm going to come back next year" Jeremy replied. As soon as the words left Jeremy's mouth the lights began to dim and the presentation began.

"Welcome students to another year at Kadic Academy" Principal Delmas said "and here today are new students from our foreign exchange program and I hope that you will treat them in a way that you would want people to treat you…" Geo and May by now were very nervous for both of them had stage fright. Monica however was happy.

She had a smile that would shine through a town. In her old town she was kinda popular and won awards from being on stage during the school play. So she was used to the spotlight. She just wanted Geo to be okay though so she did worry for his sake. Jack was watching Monica with a slight smile. He liked the way she smiled as if she knew something big was going to happen. He also liked the way she stood up for her brother and wasn't afraid to take on a challenge.

He looked at her hand wanting to hold it but thought not to since he just met her a few hours ago. "And now I am proud to announce the students who are in this program. Starting with the girls section we have Maybllyne Katherine Isabellis" May was extremely nervous to go out there and she started to feel her hands go numb. "It's okay May nothing bad will go wrong you'll be fine" Geo said reassuring her as she seemed surprisingly calm after it. She walked out said her nickname (May Kat Bellis) that she was from Venezuela, she was 14, and in 10th grade and walked off then the names seemed to go on for a while.

[Odds P.O.V.]

While we were watching the people being called out I noticed a cute girl with white hair in a grey turtleneck and blue jeans walk out and say her nickname. "May… that should be easy to remember" I said as the girl walked by. The names continued to drone on until we came across the last girl. "Monica Hope West" he said as a girl with dark reddish-brown hair, and brown eyes.

She was a red flowy shirt, blue skinny jeans and red flats. Her hair was curled with little ringlets falling over her shoulder, with a red flower holding some of her hair back. But some of it fell out already. She had a smile that would make everyone stop and stare. She was beautiful. When she said everything clear, her nickname is Nikki, she's from Florida, she's 16, and she's in the grade above mine. Well maybe she can help us with Lyoko she looks smart enough.

The next were the guys. I mean I wasn't really paying attention but there were a few that caught my eye. Like the Jack James Song guy. He could probably help us with Lyoko. And the final one that caught my eye the most was the most shocking one of all. "And finally we have a final representative from America, a valedictorian at his old school, Geonardo Xavius Westley" a boy walked out onto the stage and he was wearing an unzipped white zip-up vest with an eagle on it, a red shirt under it and a pair of blue jeans.

His hair was a black color that matched his ear piercing and his eyes were brown but it was hard to tell with his glasses reflecting the dim lighting off of it. Jeremy and everyone else stood shocked "that's him… that's Xavius" then I realized why he was so shocked, his nickname was Geo West… he was Jeremy's new roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Roommates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

[Geo's P.O.V.]

After the presentation everyone of Jeremy's friends acted weird around me and I swear that Odd kid stared at me for 5 minutes without blinking. Whenever I came near the kid called Ulrich he would just growl and walk away from me.

Aelita was a considerably nicer to me than everyone else. For example she was the only one of them who would actually talk to me and help when I needed it. Jeremy just stares at his laptop on his bed and moves every 5 seconds as if I'm going to look at something top secret on his computer. And then the visions came.

**Vision:**_ I was running through the forest with Sissi and May with that Ulrich kid away from Sissi cronies Herve and Nikolas. We came across an old abandoned house with the name __**The Hermitage **__and ran inside as soon as we got inside we ran to the only places we could find. _

_I ran into a pink bedroom and immediately after I closed the door my chest and my throat started to tighten. The dust in the room was affecting my asthma as May ran through the door and closed it as if she were hiding here too._

_She saw me on the floor and crouched down to help. "Inhaler, pocket, hurry, can't breathe she hurried and reached into my vest pocket and grabbed my inhaler. Ulrich and Sissi then burst into the room and saw me gasping for breath on the floor with May over me. "What's happening" Sissi yelled. "He's having an asthma attack" May said as Ulrich and Sissi got hit with a lot of electricity. _

_When they fell to the floor unconscious Nikolas and Herve stood over them their hands crackling with electricity. They pushed May out of the way, raised their hands to electrocute me with enough volts to kill me and…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" I said as I sat up. Gasping for breath I looked over to Jeremy and saw that he was on the computer with Aelita and Odd looking at me both with concern on their faces. "Are you okay?" Odd asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine just some weird dream" I said before I pushed down on the button for my inhaler.

I began t hear footsteps as Odd and Aelita both got under mine and Jeremy's beds to hide and Jeremy got into his bed and stared at me while acting tired. "What's going on in here?" Jim the gym teacher shouted as he burst through the door. "Sorry Jim I just woke up from a bad dream" I said still gasping for air.

"Oh well I'll let it go this time since your new hear but don't try to be so loud next time" Jim said as I began to get out of bed. "Where are you going?" "The restroom why is that bad to go there this late at night" Jim looked surprised and said" oh well then come on I'll show you where it is" he said walking out the door. I followed him but not before winking to Odd and Aelita to get the heck out of there.

[May's P.O.V]

_The next morning,_

I woke up to the sound of Sissi saying "Geo or Ulrich, Geo or Ulrich?" apparently debating which guy was better than the other (apparently she treated Geo badly because she had a crush on him ever since he stood up to her). I looked at my watch.

"5:00, Sissi why do you have to be up so early" " I'll have you know that unlike you I need to look beautiful for my dear Ulrich, and besides Geo is amazing but he is way out of your league so stay out of my way!" I didn't even really like Geo as more than a friend at all. _Or do I_, a nagging voice in the back of my head said. I didn't know what to do because of the voice so I just picked up the towel and left to go take an early shower.

[Jeremy's P.O.V]

I stared at the computer trying to figure out the connection that Geo to XANA that made him so dangerous. "Uh I can't figure this out at all!" he shouted out loud. "Figure what out Jeremy?" a drowsy voice behind me asked. I closed the window with Geo's scan and turned around at him. Wow now I know how Ulrich feels about Odd, roommates can be so annoying.

"Nothing I'm just trying to figure out how to increase the power and data maps of the video game I'm making" I said. It wasn't true or a lie either because I was trying to find a way to create a portable materialization generator to materialize their weapons into the real world, virtualize themselves without the scanners, and a portable return to the past program.

"Give me a shot at it" he said and walked over. Before I could do anything about it he reached over, pulled up the data maps for the portable generators and typed in the code faster than I ever could have. He pressed enter and a green plus came up and I sat there shocked. I looked at my watch. "30 seconds total!" I said shocked. "New personal best" he said smiling and grabbed a towel and said "I'm going to go take a shower as I just sat there still staring at the green osculating plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the factory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

[Geo's P.O.V]

I was walking through the campus to see some kids picking on someone. I ran over to see it was May and she was being crowded by laughing boys and girls. I ran between "hey just because she's different does not mean you have to make fun of her". "Have you seen what she looks like today" I turned and saw that her hair was a bit messy and she had bags under her eyes. "She rooms with Sissi what do you expect she wakes May up at 5:00 in the morning when she does her hair and makeup" "Oh really now?!" Sissi screeched. "Oh crap" May breathed behind me. Sissi came up from the crowd and yelled. "At least I don't hang around with a guy who's so far out of my league everyone takes pity on me!" Everyone went "oooohhhh" after that. "At least I don't hang around with two wannabes and treat everyone like dirt under my shoe just because my dad's the principal" I snapped back. "At least I'm not to chicken to admit to the guy I like that I like him" Sissi said. May suddenly burst into tears and ran off. "May wait… thanks a lot Sissi there was no reason to hurt her feelings like that… you know what just forget it" I said before running off after May not noticing Monica running behind me.

[May's P.O.V]

I ran off tears flowing from my eyes and Geo somewhere behind me trying to get me to stop running. I ran across Odd and he looked surprised as I crashed into him. I looked up at him and turned to the right and ran hearing Geo turn and run as soon as he ran into Odd. I came across a manhole and before I knew what I was doing I yanked open the cover and crawled down the ladder. I started to run until there was a ladder in front of a river and some kind of factory. I heard Geo running up behind me so I climbed up and pulled open the cover and ran into the factory. I swung on the rope and ran into some kind of elevator and pushed the button as I crouched down and cried. "May, May wait" Geo shouted as the doors closed and the elevator lowered to some floor with a giant computer in the center with a holographic picture next to it. I sat down on the seat and started to push random buttons as a timer came on the screen. "May, May are you in here" I heard Geo call from above my head I looked up to see him on top of some kind of ramp and he began to climb down as I ran to the ladder to the next room and climbed down. As I stepped down I hid in some weird capsule as geo came down. "May, May, May why are you in there" Geo said noticing me. I just sniveled and took of my bracelet and threw it at him as he climbed into one of the capsules to retrieve it. The doors shut as I heard a second voice yell. "Help!" I heard Monica yell out.

[Aelita's P.O.V.]

"Are you sure she was feeling okay Odd" I asked. "Well I don't know she was bawling her eyes out and that Geo/Xavius was chasing after trying to get her to calm down what do you think" Odd said. We were entering the factory and about to head into the elevator. "Well one thing's for sure Odd is really crazy for that May girl so he was really sorry for her when Sissi made her feel really bad" Ulrich was the only one of the group who was at the Sissi and Geo confrontation and the only one who knew how badly May was feeling from the argument. "Maybe we should find a way to cheer her up" I suggested. "No apparently Sissi pulled up a bad thing when she said that she was to chicken to ask her crush out" William said. "Then maybe we can cheer her up by getting her crush to calm her down" I said. By now we were at the supercomputer and the scanner was up. "That's odd, the virtualization process is on" Jeremy said. He stared at the computer and stood up immediately, shocked. "I don't believe it! Three people are being virtualized right now!" "Who is it Jeremy" Odd said. "May the girl from earlier, Monica the first new girl to stand up to Sissi and _Xavius_!"

[Monica's P.O.V.]

"Help us" All three of us shouted as I felt my feet begin to float of the ground. A light began to go up and it scanned my legs and torso. As it scanned my face I heard a machine whooshing and a bright light came up and I felt myself suddenly in the air unable to open my eyes as I felt myself hit the ground hard but with my athletic instincts I caught myself on my feet. "Oof" I heard Geo grunt as he hit the ground too. I opened my eyes and saw a 3d like forest and Geo and May both in front of me staring at what they were wearing. Geo was wearing a pair of glasses and goggles and had weird blue and green paint on his face plus a long sleeve black shirt that had an X on it and dark blue shoulder pads. Also a pair of white pants that had long oval-like rope on both sides of them. He had an oval-like belt buckle with 5 buttons on it, 4 of them small, the middle larger than the others and it was white with black buttons. His belt held the rope and a pair of gun-like objects on the other weapon holders and a weird nose-piece-thing that glowed blue. On his hand was a gauntlet with an X on it and he had blue shoes. May was wearing a grey/silver unitard connected by the sleeves by small strands of thread and a pair of yellow shoes. She also had a belt like Geo with the same buckle except that it was green and the belt held two small daggers, and another nose thing. She also had a gauntlet on her arm but it was green her hair was up and I'm not gonna lie she looked really pretty. They both looked like a warriors and I looked at myself and found I was wearing a long-sleeve, skin-tight aquamarine shirt and skirt with darker blue leggings underneath. The long navy blue sleeves were connected to the torso part by 3 strings of fabric on each arm, and the sleeves went down to my wrist with a piece of dark blue fabric going down and fastening on my ring fingers. My shoes were brown. I had an "X" on my shirt as well. I had a brown belt with the same buckle as Geo and May's which didn't have anything. I felt kind of upset until I reached behind my back and took out a pink bow. The pink bow had my name engraved in it. I felt my hair and found it was half up-half down with braids holding my bangs back looking like a crown on my head. "Where are we?" I hear May say. "You guys are in a little place called 'Lyoko'" I heard the kid called Jeremy say. "How did we get here?" I yell as if he's in the sky. "Well you guys kind of went into those capsules and got virtualized." He says. "SWEET!" Geo says. "Uhm how do we get out?" May says. "You just have to fight some monsters. In fact some are coming right now so get ready to go." He says like he's done this a few times before. Which I believe he has. "Monica, your bow automatically has arrows into it as soon as you pull the string. I believe you're very good at aim, Am I right?" He says. "Yes" I say looking at my bow. "May, you have daggers that whenever you hit the bullseye on the monster will automatically come back to you. So I hope you're good at knifes." He says. "I'm pretty good at it." She says slightly blushing. "And Geo, you have a pistol and a rope. I'm guessing you know how that goes." He says with distaste. "Yeah, pretty much." Geo says smiling. "Oh and Geo you and May both have powerful gauntlet-like weapons and both of you have to unscrew your belt buckles to get your main weapons" Geo and May spun their belt buckles and as soon as they started to glow they panicked and threw them into the air. They spun like coins and turned into a grey lance which Geo caught and a bo staff with a green vertical double-bladed axe on one side and a silver horizontal hammer that May caught. "All right" Geo said swinging his lance. "This is amazing" May said slashing her staff. "Okay guys" I said pulling back the string at some potato looking things "let's roll" I said before firing at the bulls-eye.

[Odd's P.O.V.]

"Wow look at them go" William said surprised at how fast they were taking down the monsters. "Hey Jeremy we got some weird green and black guys coming at us" Geo said. "Oh no Xana's sending ninjas, William and Odd get in there and help them" Jeremy said. Odd and William headed down to the scanners and entered them. "Transfer Odd, Transfer William, Scanner Odd, Scanner William, Virtualization!"

[Geo's P.O.V.]

I fired my blast at another one of those block-like things as I was attacked by a green ninja like person. "OW gosh that hurt" I shouted as I slashed the bulls-eye mark with my grey lance. More of them came with a bunch of crab-like creatures and wasps. A dagger came out of nowhere and hit a hornet in the bulls-eye mark causing it to explode. I turned to see May catching her dagger and throwing the second one at one of the crabs causing it to explode. Monica shot an arrow at one of the ninjas and soon enough we were back to back surrounded by the monsters. May was preparing her daggers after we returned our weapons to our belt. Monica was preparing to fire an arrow as I was readying the gauntlet and the gun. Just then a giant purple cat and what looked like a dark warrior dropped in and I recognized the purple cat as that Odd kid. "Hey guys what did we miss" Odd asked as I fired my gun at a white spider-thing behind him. Then we all started to take down the monsters I looked to my left to see Monica and May throwing and firing arrows at some of the ninjas as Odd, and the dark warrior who I'm guessing was William, fired/slashed at some of the giant crabs. But soon we were surrounded once more. Then Jeremy yelled "Geo I just finished your paradox ability hurry up and use it". Confused I shouted "Paradoxal, Time" and immediately everything slowed down. Not knowing what had just happened I started to fire and soon they were all trapped into one spot as I jumped up into the air and pointed my gauntlet at them and they exploded "Okay guys good job, materialization Odd, materialization William, Materialization May" he said as he materialized them. After Jeremy materialized me and Monica I gave May back her bracelet. "I'm sorry I was acting like such a jerk earlier Geo I should stood up for myself like you did" "It's okay May I forgive you" "Thanks and you do realize that your Lyoko goggles are on right now right?" Oh gosh no "your point is? I really don't care if they're on or not"

**A/n those who want to see Kiwi, I'm sorry but I do not know when it is the best time to put him in so I guess we will have to wait and I hope this will not affect the opinions of whoever is reading this. And this is the first description of my OC's I have made and I hope I have not copied this idea from anyone else and its also a little late**

Character OC descriptions

Geo:

Geo is 5' 4" and is a regular guy who is ready to stand up for his friends when he needs to. He has a higher than normal GPA and has been rumored to be smarter than Jeremy Belpois. He has had some experience in fighting that even he doesn't even know about. He is also known to be the type of guy who most girls crush on but not exactly the type of guy who likes to date. There are rumors going around that the new girl May does have a crush on him. He is 14 and from the foreign exchange from America with his sister Monica who he loves as a sister but prefers not to show. He wears a pair of black glasses and a white unzipped jacket with the sleeves ripped off above his red t-shirt. He is never seen during the day without a pair of jeans on and his inhaler is always ready in his pocket.

Monica:

Monica is 5' 6" and was one of the nice popular girls at her old school. She doesn't want to be that popular at this school but she wants to make an impression. She has higher than normal GPA (But of course lower than Geo's). She is perfect at reading people(how they act, how they look, etc.) because of her acting talent. Only one has someone gotten past lying to her and it wasn't a good idea. She's known to be the type of girl with every guy wrapped around her finger but she doesn't like it that way. Rumors has it that new guy Jack has a huge crush and she does too (Rumors that will be proven true). She's 16 and from foreign exchange from America with her younger brother Geo, who she loves like a brother(Of course) and shows it more than her brother but hey that's how brothers and sisters are right? She wears many different things but prefers to wear pink or aquamarine styles. She is rarely seen without her smile and sunny personality and her favored heart shaped locket and 3 colored rings in 1 ring.

May:

May is the shy girl who sits alone in the back to avoid being made fun of or picked on. But a certain boy in a white jacket may have to change that option. She is ready to fight at any time but isn't always ready for when she has to help out Geo or Monica. Rumors are that she actually has a crush on Geo and that he does too but barely anyone hears it the crush that Geo has. He doesn't know it but many girls are jealous of her for being his closest friend. She is 5' 3" and has white hair that catch the sight of many of her friends and people who like her. She wears a grey long-sleeve shirt and like Geo a pair of jeans. She is prepared to give help to anyone that needs it and doesn't really know her crush on Geo until later. Her eyes frequently and unnaturally change into different colors, like blue, red, green, and rarely brown.

Jack:

Jack is the funny nice guy who is always with his friends. He can be seen most of the time with Monica(Who he has a crush on.). He is always ready to fight and will always be there to help his friends. His only weakness is seeing Monica hurt. He is 5' 8" and has dark brown hair and bright aquamarine(Monica's favorite color) eyes. He just wears anything but always has khakis, doesn't really enjoy jeans/pants. He is always there for anyone and can be very strange during certain points.(You'll see later).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the karaoke tournament part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the songs that I put in here**

[Geo's P.O.V.]

May and I were walking through the campus as two 8th graders with black and red hair came up and asked our opinion about the singing tournament. "Tournament I can't believe Sissi made this publicized" I said shocked that it was in the paper. "Not only that but she got it so that it's a singing tournament" "How did she do that?" I asked. "She told her father and he turned into this big dance with a karaoke tournament" the red head said. "I'm Tamiya" the black haired girl said. "And I'm Milly" the other said. Before we could say anything else the Odd ran up to us panting and said "hey guys I heard about the dance this Friday and I wanted to kno-" "Yes Odd I'll go with you to the dance" May said. Odd stopped panting along and stared at her along with everyone else and ran off laughing and with a big smile saying "YEAHAHA I GOT A DATE FOR THE DANCE!". A moment after that had happened they said "well we'll see you guys there" before walking off.

[Monica's P.O.V.]

_Two days later…_

The dance was full of people who wanted to sign up for the karaoke competition and enter the dance just to dance. Geo and I were waiting in line to sign up for the tournament. Geo was wearing his favorite pair of good jeans and his black long-sleeve shirt with the gryphon insignia on it while I was wearing an aquamarine dress that went to my knees and a red hibiscus rose in my hair. I had just left Jack on the dance floor and everyone was waiting for the competition to start. "Well I can't believe we have to go through a bunch of people just for you to prove to Sissi you're a better singer than her. I mean come on just sign up for fun like me" Geo said. I stared at him, my hands were playing with my necklace. and said "are you kidding me Sissi is going against me in a singing contest that does not mean that I'm not in this for fun". By then we had got to the front and signed up for the contest along with someone from my past who Geo was shocked to see. "Allyson?" the red-haired girl turned her head "Geo?". Having signed up already; Geo was surprised by the girl being there and ran off. I finished signing up and ran off after him knowing what he was feeling.

[Odd's P.O.V.]

The dance was going great until Geo ran past us without a word and Monica after him. May and I followed to see he ran into the boys locker room so I had to go in to get him out. "Geo?" I said creaking the door open and finding he locked himself in the bathroom stalls. "Come on Geo you have to get out of there." I told him. "I can't not with Allyson here" he said. "Who's Allyson was she an old friend?" I asked. "Yeah she was my girlfriend until I found out she was only using me just for a good grade on a project that required two people and she just stopped talking to me and acted like I was a piece of trash after she got the grade" He said. "Come on you can't dwell on the past anymore, you need to forget about her." "I can't okay I trusted her and she abused my trust" "Hey what's going on in here" I turned around and saw Ulrich and Jeremy standing there. "Geo saw his ex in there and she's not exactly a person who you can forget" "Why not I mean is it that hard to forget a girl" Jeremy said. Geo came out of the stall and said "you don't know what it's like, to go out with a girl thinking that she likes you but then she changes it by proving she only wanted to use you for a stupid project" he slammed the door again. "Ulrich go get William he might be able to help and tell him to bring the song list I've got an idea" I said gleefully.

_5 minutes later _… "Why did you need me in here Ulrich" William asked. "Geo needs some help with an old girlfriend problem" I said. "Did you bring the list" Jeremy asked, he had gotten considerably lighter to Geo after the Lyoko problem. "Oh yeah here" He handed it to Odd who passed it under the stall "check number 6"… "Oh this could help" Geo said swinging open the stall "let's go".

[Third Person P.O.V.]

Jim the gym teacher walked up to the stage "welcome everyone to the first ever Kadic Academy karaoke dance (**A/N** **I know it's a lame name but the best I came up with)** and we are about to start off with round one of the tournament and here are the people who signed up. The screen showed 16 people who came to the tournament, the entire gang had signed up except for Jeremy who wasn't that much of a singer. "All right let's get on with the show first off is the match ups. He put his hand into a hat and swished it around and came up with one name. "First up we have new guy Geo West" he called out as Geo stepped onto the stage. "And now I get to choose who goes next so who wants to" "I'll do it" a voice called out. The crowd parted to see Allyson as she walked up to the stage and told the song she was going to sing. "Ok first up is Allyson Simmons with song number 12. People started to cheer as Allyson started to sing the song in her soft voice.

**Hey, boy you never had much game**

**Thought I needed to upgrade**

**So I went and walked away, way, way**

**Now, I see you've been hanging out**

**With that other girl in town**

**Looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns**

Allyson sang with everyone looking at me

**Remember all things that you and I did first**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me got me like this**

**Boy you can say anything you want**

**I don't give a crap no one else can have ya**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you back**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**

**Now I feel like crap looking at you flyin**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you want you back**

**Please this ain't even jealousy**

**She aint got a thing on me**

**Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans**

**You clearly didn't think this through**

**If what I've been told is true**

**You'll be crawling back like boo, hoo, hoo**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me got me like this**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**And everywhere we went come on**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me got me like this**

**Boy you can say anything you want**

**I don't give a crap no one else can have ya**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be crying**

**Now I feel like crap looking at you flying**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine**

**When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh**

**Ohhh, and you might be with her**

**But I still had you first uh oh uh oh**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me got me like this**

**Boy you can say anything you want**

**I don't give a crap no one else can have ya**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be crying**

**Now I feel like crap looking at you flying**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back**

**Ohhh, I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you want you back**

**Ohhh, I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you want you back**

Allyson finished the song as the crowd cheered for her after her song. Geo looked at her with a look of anger and almost amusement. He took his inhaler and breathed in knowing it would calm his nerves and his stage fright. "Geo I'm sorry for what I did and to make up for it will you go out with me" Allyson asked. People all around the room started to think about how should do it and finally Geo smirked and swiftly said "not gonna happen" he said. He heard everyone in the room gasp including May and said "look Allyson I can never forgive you for what you did, and besides there is someone in this room right now who I like and I hope she likes me back but it's not you Allyson." He stared at her before shaking his head and saying "Jim play song number 6" Jim started the music as Geo began to sing.

**Now and then I think of when we were together**

**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**

**Told myself that you were right for me**

**But felt so lonely in your company**

**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember.**

Geo sang as everyone stared openmouthed and Allyson sat there with a mean look on her face.

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**

**Like resignation to the end, always the end**

**So when we found that we could not make sense**

**Well you said that we will still be friends**

**But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**

**But you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

**And I don't even need your love**

**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

**No you didn't have to stoop so low**

**Have you friends collect your records and then change your number**

**I guess that I don't need that though**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Everyone stood even more shocked when Allyson began to sing some more

**Allyson : now and then I think of all the times you helped me out(I kind of tweaked the last 3 letters of the sentence because of what it says)**

**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**

**And I don't wanna live that way**

**Reading into every word you say**

**You said that you could let it go**

**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**

**But you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

**And I don't even need your love**

**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

**No you didn't have to stoop so low**

**Have you friends collect your records and then change your number**

**I guess that I don't need that though**

**Now you're just somebody that you used to know**

**Somebody, I used to know**

**(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Somebody, I used to know**

**(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebodyyyyy.**

Geo stopped singing as everyone just stood there wide-eyed with shock. Allyson ran up and slapped Geo but he grabbed her hand before it even came close to hitting his face. "Nice try" he said. As soon as she attempted that everyone began to shout "BOO" to Allyson. Then she just looked around then back at Geo and said "this isn't over Geo" she said before running off the stage and out the door. Geo stared at her with a cold look as she walked off the stage. And he got off as Jim announced the next person which was May. "Okay and who do you want to go against" Jim asked. "I-I will sing b-by myself J-Jim" she said nervously "number 8". "Okay and here we go with May Bellis on song number 8"

**I'm the kind of girl who doesn't say a word,**

**Who sits at the curb and waits for the world**

**But I'm about to break out, about to break out**

**I'm like a crook tonight**

**I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly**

**And know I'm a bee and I'm huntin for the honey**

**And I'm a kinda shy but you're a super fly and yeah I could be your kryptonite**

Everyone looked around but no one could figure out who she was talking about but the gang except for Geo, Odd and William knew who she was talking about. Geo not knowing cause she told them during when he was singing. William because he was at the bathroom. Odd because he was getting something to drink.

**Like ohh ohh ohh**

**Light up my heart like a matchstick**

**Ohh ohh ohh**

**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the musics loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Hello my name is …**

**Nice to meet you**

**I think you're famous**

**Where have I seen you**

**You'll be my Romeo, I'll be you're Juliet**

**Livin like a fairy tale**

**We could have a palace right next to Oprah**

**37 cars and a yacht down to Boca**

**Take me wherever you say**

**Yeah we could be setting sail**

**Like ohh ohh ohh**

**Light up my heart like a matchstick**

**Ohh ohh ohh**

**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the musics loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not here I come here I come**

**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**

**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**

**Ready or not here I come boy it's on**

**Ready or not here I come here I come**

**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**

**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**

**Ready or not here I come boy it's on**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at ?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the musics loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Boombada Boombada Boombada**

**Ready or not!**

May ended her song as everyone began to cheer and she walked off the stage. The gang ran up to meet her as she walked toward the part least filled with kids. "Nice song May but I'm confused, who was that song about exactly?" Geo asked. "A friend, a very good friend of mine" she said. The rest of the gang participated until Jim announced those who were moving on. "All right after that song filled round one we are going to see who the judges chose to move on the second round". Jim opened the letter "and those moving on to round two are…" everyone stood in anticipation as a symbol appeared on Geo's phone with 4 arms and a target similar to the monsters on Lyoko.

**A/n nothing much here, the songs are want you back by Cher Lloyd, somebody that I used to know by Gotye featuring Kimbra, and Ready or not by Bridgit Mendler and here is the OC description but if you don't like this OC then just skip it, she's mean anyway**

Character OC description

Allyson:

Allyson is the girl who is willing to make fun of people just for fun. She was Geo's girlfriend for a week until she dumped him for just using him for a project. She is 5" 3' like May and rumors are going around that she might have a crush on Geo after all that time. She is mad because he would rather hang out with May than him so she decides to go after May to get Geo's attention. She used to wear a black t-shirt and a red jacket with a pair of pants under a skirt like Sissi but now just wears a white dress to get Geo's attention but just gets the attention of other guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the karaoke tournament part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko or any of the songs played in this chapter**

[Aelita's P.O.V.]

"And those moving on to round two are" he opened the letter "Geo West, Allyson Simmons, Aelita Stones, Monica West, May Bellis, Jack Song, Sissi Delmas, and Yumi Ishiyama". Everyone cheered as the 7 people walked onto the stage. "Now let's… hey where is Allyson" everyone began to look around for her as she walked through the door in a long white dress and a scowl on her face as she walked up to the stage. "Okay, NOW let's get on with round two" Jim said. As he reached his hand into the hat once again and drew out one slip with two names, "And in the first two we have May Bellis and Allyson Simmons" Uh-oh, Geo's crush (May) and ex-girlfriend(Allyson). If you're asking how I know Monica told me.

Anyways, so they go up and instantly I can see Allyson doesn't like May. Let's see how this goes. Allyson starts singing and I know it's about Geo and May and how jealous she is of them.

**Hey, hey**

**You, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey**

**You, you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey**

**You, you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, no way**

**No, its not a secret**

**Hey, hey**

**You, you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

I swear she's looking right at Geo on this.

**You're so fine**

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I can do**

**To make you feel alright?**

**Don't pretend**

**I think you know**

**I'm dang precious**

**And, heck yeah**

**I'm the little gorgeous princess**

**I can tell you like me too**

**And you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talkin' bout!**

She's singing this walking towards May and touching her hair. May is backing away red faced. Poor May.

**[chorus]**

**I can see the way**

**I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away**

**I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time**

**Again and again**

I see Geo red faced and his jaw clenched, he is apparently ticked off by Allyson's song and the pupils of his eyes are pitch-black, the color they turn when he is really mad I'm guessing.

**So come over here**

**And tell me what I wanna hear**

**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**

**[chorus]**

**[Bridge x 2]**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in**

**She's so stupid**

**What the crap were you thinkin'?**

**Hey, hey**

**You, you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey, hey**

**You, you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

She was then cut off in the middle of a song by May who had had enough of Allyson dissing her and Geo off. I smiled. I really like May. She's very nice and is not happy when you diss her and her friends off. "I don't know if you know this but you should really get your facts straight on who is dating who" she said in a voice that almost sounded amused. Then she starting singing.

**I threw a wish in a well**

**Don't ask me I'll never tell**

**I looked at you as it fell**

**But now you're in my way**

**I trade my soul for a wish**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this**

**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holding**

**Ripped jeans**

**Skin was showing**

**Hot night**

**Wind was blowing**

**Where you think you're baby?**

**Hey I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**But here's my number**

**So call me maybe**

**And all the other boys**

**Try to chase me**

**But here's my number**

**So call me maybe**

**You took your time with the call**

**I took no time with the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all**

**But still you're in my way**

**I beg and borrow and steal**

**At first sight and it's real**

**I didn't know I would feel it**

**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holding**

**Ripped jeans**

**Skin was showing**

**Hot night**

**Wind was blowing**

**Where you think you're going baby?**

**Hey I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**But here's my number**

**So call me maybe**

**And all the other boys**

**Try to chase me**

**But here's my number**

**So call me maybe**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**I missed you so so bad, bad**

**It's hard to look right at you baby**

**But here's my number**

**So call me maybe**

**Hey I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**But here's my number**

**So call me maybe**

**And all the other boys**

**Try to chase me**

**But here's my number**

**So call me maybe**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe**

[Monica's P.O.V.]

She did amazing. I look at Geo and see he's smiling ear to ear.

"Wow that was awesome. I'm pretty sure we know who got that one. The winner is May Bellis." Jim says with a smile. "whatever! I was totally better than she was!" Allyson screams. "Shut up and get off stage!" Geo says. I laugh a little as Allyson turns red faced and storms out the door. "Anyways, next are Monica West and Jack Song."

Jim yells into the microphone. I start smiling ear to ear. I really like Jack and I know exactly what song I'll sing. I walk on stage confidently and shake hands with Jack. A tingle of electricity shoots up my arm. I smile brighter than I did. The music starts and he takes a deep breath getting ready to sing.

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**I'm under pressure,**

**Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**

**Keep it together,**

**Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning**

**But hey now, you know girl,**

**We both know it's a cruel world**

**But I will take my chances**

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you love, love me, love me**

**As long as you love, love me, love me**

He started walking towards me and when he got to me he grabbed my hand. I blushed and gave him a funny face sticking out my tongue. He chuckled a little and went again.

**I'll be your soldier, fighting every day for your dreams girl**

**I'll be your Hova, you can be my destiny's child on a stringer**

**So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly**

**Just take my hand**

**As long as you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver I'll be your gold**

**As long as you love, love me, love me**

**As long as you love, love me, love me**

**I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah**

**Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,**

**I'll beat ya there**

**Girl you know I got you**

**Us, trust**

**A couple of things I can't spell without you**

**Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do**

**Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view**

**Man we stepping out like whoa**

**Camera's point and shoot,**

**Ask me what's my best side I step back and point at you, you** He points at me. I laugh.

**You the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered**

**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,**

**It's green where you water it**

**So I know we got issues baby true true true**

**But I'd rather work on this with you**

**Than to go ahead and start with someone new**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you love, love me, love me**

**As long as you love, love me, love me**

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**Love me,**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

He took my hand and smiled at me. I gazed into his blue eyes and it felt like I was on a cloud. I smiled at him(pretty sure I was blushing) as I heard everyone cheering and clapping. I looked at him and winked with my eye hiding from the crowd. He smiled brighter. I looked away and looked into the spot light while I let the music take me over.

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fal**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**Once step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

I look at Jack. He's smiling ear to ear

**Time stands still **

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**Whats standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

I take his hand at this point.

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you **

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Jack starts to sing with me his eyes glistening.

**All along I believed I would find you **

**Time has brought your heart to me **

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

When I finish I slow my breathing and close my eyes still feeling the warmth of Jacks hand in mine and hearing the crowd clap and cheer. I open my eyes and see pools of bright blue in front of me. "You did amazing." Jack said smiling. "Thanks, you did too. I didn't know you were that great of a singer." I said smiling back. I see Sissi looking at me with huge distaste and I'm loving it. I'm usually not like this. I see Jim out of the corner of my eye walking on stage with a smile on his face. "These two did amazing didn't they?" he says splitting us apart, taking our intertwined hands apart as well. "But sadly only one can move on. Let's have a crowd vote?" he says. And raising Jack's hand he says "How about this young fella?" He gets a pretty good amount of applause. I even scream a little winking at him in the process.

He looks at me and smiles. "Okay how about this young lady." He says lifting my arm up. Suddenly I'm deaf from all the applause I receive. I look at Jack and even he's clapping. I smile. "Looks like you're the winner darling. You're moving on to the next round." Says Jim. We get off stage as he announces the next two people. "You did really great." Jack says taking my hand again. I intertwine our fingers and say "Thanks you did amazing too." "Hey if you want to do you want to hang out later? I mean we can watch the finals and I can watch you sing. If you want to that is." He says nervously rubbing the back of his head. I take his other hand and say "I would love that."

He smiles wide and leans down kissing my cheek. It burns from where he kissed. I feel my heart skip a million beats and my stomach has fluttering butterflies. I smile bright. I see my friends and brother come over with smiles on their faces. Geo gives me a look as if saying "I'll talk to you later". This is a very good night. But I couldn't see the symbol on Geo's phone growing ever brighter.

**A/n the story goes on but the songs are girlfriend by Avril Lavine, Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson, as long as you love me by Justin Beiber and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri also I really want SOMEONE, ANYONE to review so I know that people are reading this story**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the karaoke tournament part 3 the finale

**I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the songs played in this story and the chapter starts off with a timeskip to the finals **

[May's P.O.V.]

_Later during the finals of the tournament_

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for the finals of the tournament" Jim shouted as firework noises came out of the speakers "and now we have those who are going to sing, Sissi Delmas, and Monica West will be singing to see who is better and who is the one who was wrong the entire time" everyone cheered as they both stepped up.

The two stepped forward and Sissi began to tick Monica off again "good luck trying to beat me it's hopeless trying though I mean everyone knows the most beautiful girl is going to win, not a tramp" "Oh no" Geo said "she shouldn't have done that" Sissi begins to sing about Monica's reputation.

**The cycle repeated**

**As explosions broke the sky**

**All that I needed**

**Was the one thing I couldn't find**

**And you were at the turn**

**Waiting to let me know**

**You're building it up**

**To break it back down**

**You're building it up**

**To burn it to the ground**

**You can't wait to burn it to the ground**

**The colors conflicted**

**As the flames, climbed into the clouds**

**He wanted to fix this**

**But couldn't stop from tearing it down**

**And you were there at the turn**

**Caught in the burning glow**

**And he was there as the turn**

**Waiting to let you now**

**You're building it up**

**To break it back down**

**You're building it up**

**To burn it to the ground**

**You can't wait to burn it to the ground**

**You told him yes**

**You held her high**

**And he believed when you told that lie**

**He played soldier you played king**

But before she could say the next words that came next Monica intervened with her song

**You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say**

**I'm talking loud, not saying much**

**I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet**

**You shoot me down but I get up**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**Cut me down but it's you who have further to fall**

**Ghost-to-own and haunted love**

**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**Stone hard, machine guns**

**Firing at the ones who run**

**Stone hard, though as bullet proof glass**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

Monica ended her song and took a breath as everyone started to cheer loudly. "Okay and now judges show your score for Sissi Delmas" Jim said running in-between Monica and Sissi and raising Sissi's hand. Principal Delmas raised a 8, then Mrs. Hertz raised a 5, and finally, the new music teacher, Mr. Robinson raised a 3. Sissi stood shocked about how she was ranked "what! I deserve a 10" she said angry. "and now for Monica West" he said raising her arm as Mr. Delmas raised a 10, then Mrs. Hertz raised a 10, and everyone held their breath as Mr. Robinson pulled out a… 10. Everyone began to clap and cheer as a high pitched screech began to erupt from the speakers. Geo fell onto his knees clenching his ears, Monica screamed clutching her ears and falling onto her knees, and Sissi's cronies Nikolas and Herve started to shiver and their eyes gained a weird symbol shape in them. They shoved everyone out of the way as the high pitched screech stopped and they came after me. "RUN" Geo shouted as they chased after us.

[Geo's P.O.V.]

We ran from the two as we saw Ulrich running into the forest with Sissi behind him as Herve followed them. I grabbed May's hand and we ran after them Nikolas on our tail. _Wait this seems very familiar, _I thought to myself as we ran to the house from my dream… wait the house from my dream?! "STOP" I shouted as we came to the gate. "What's the matter Geo" May asked me gasping for breath. " I don't think we should go in there something bad will happen if we do" I said frantically "Well we don't have time to be superstitious" Ulrich said as May grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs. Immediately before I knew what was happening (again) the asthma attack started.

I fell onto the floor and gasping for breath I said "inhaler. Pocket. can't breathe" I said. May reached into my pocket and put my inhaler to my mouth as Ulrich and Sissi burst through the door. "What's going-..?" "Asthma. Attack" I said in-between pants. I breathed in as May was shoved aside by Herve and Nikolas. They were about to electrocute me when… BAM they fell to the ground as Aelita and Odd stood above them with crowbars and they dragged me and May up as they woke up Ulrich and Sissi. "Ulrich stay here and make sure they don't get out of the Hermitage" Odd said as were dragged along through a door leading into the sewers into the factory by them. We arrived at the supercomputer as Jeremy sat at the computer.

"Xana's launched an attack, hurry up and get down there" Jeremy said. Aelita put May next to the elevator and Odd put me next to the scanner as they were put into scanners. "Wait, what the heck is a Xana?" I asked confused "We'll explain later, right now we have to go" Odd said as he and Aelita walked into the scanners. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization!" I put May in the other scanner and stepped into mine as we were virtualized. "Transfer Geo, Transfer May, Scanner Geo, Scanner May, Virtualization!" _Wait, May's unconscious so how is she going to land?_ I thought. As we were about to fall, I saw May with her head down and about to fall and hurt herself. "Paradoxal, Time!" I called out as I was falling and landed softly caught May as the Time Slow Down ended. I looked around and saw we were in a desert and saw Odd and an elf waving to me and I ran over to them.

"Um why are you carrying May" Odd asked. "She's unconscious what do you expect" I snapped. I felt May move and looked down to see her waking up and set her on the ground. Her eyes fluttered open "What… What's going on" she asked. "We're in Lyoko because of an attack by some dude named Xana, which brings me back to my earlier question, what the heck is a Xana" I said. "It's a renegade computer virus that we've been fighting for at least 3 years now" Odd replied. "Now is not the time for chitchat guys you got some ninjas coming your way" Jeremy said.

"Wait what about the other monsters like those potato sack things" I asked. "Well apparently Xana only had enough power to generate those monsters outside the Cortex this one time to get to you guys" the elf said. The confused look on my face was apparent as I asked "who are you exactly". Now it was her turn to look confused as she said "Don't you recognize me Geo, it's me Aelita". Oh crap "Sorry I'm new at this remember" I said as I was knocked down by a ninja

[May's P.O.V.]

We were on Lyoko when Geo suddenly got tackled by one of those ninja things and shot it with his right-hand gun. "Well here they come" Geo said and took out his gauntlet and lance. I grabbed my daggers as Aelita and Odd got into a fighting stance. They came at us as we ran into the crowd of ninjas and started to take them down. I couldn't see how the others were doing because I was too busy fighting my own problems. I slashed with my daggers and started to throw them in a tornado like way. Then suddenly out of nowhere two hands reached out and grabbed my daggers and gauntlet. I was shoved next to the others who were on the ground with some weird creature with glowing long tentacle like arms stretched out with its hands on everyone's heads and they looked like they were in a trance.

"What's going on" I heard Monica ask in the background. "Some weird shadow ghost thing with multiple arms is putting Geo and the others in a trance" I said. "Hold on I'm sending Yumi and Monica in" he said "okay, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Monica, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Monica, Virtualization!" he shouted as I saw Monica and a black ninja geisha who I'm guessing was Yumi fell in and was getting ready for battle. But before they could do anything, they were knocked down by two ninjas and dragged over with the rest of us and the others still were not able to move. "Jeremy hurry up I think were next" Monica said. "There I finished the program, May I've just activated new powers for you hurry up and use them" he shouted. I reached out my hand and focused as a ninja turned on the rest and began to devirtualize them. Monica began to move her hands around during the distraction and the earth came together and crushed a couple of ninjas.

Woah how did she do that? Ugh! Focus May! I think to myself. I used my ability to free the others as the creature attacked the other ninjas and Monica flexed her hands as a tornado ripped from one while fire shot from her other and they both toasted and swept away a bunch of ninjas. "Guy's I'm sending the vehicles so hurry up" Jeremy snapped. In front of us was a disc with a handle and a shark-like look on it with a fin on the bottom, a hover board and a one wheeled bike. Odd and Aelita jumped onto the board while Yumi and Monica got on the disc. "Come on May!" I heard as I turned to see Geo waving me over on the bike. I jumped on as we began to go and raced forward as more ninjas came. Yumi then threw a weird fan like projectile that went through the ninja and it returned to her as it exploded. A dark structure began to loom over us. "Aelita hurry!" Jeremy said as Aelita walked through the tower wall. We sat waiting as a sinister voice said **_You do not belong here, you must leave before the mission becomes too serious to escape!_** I gasped and looked around and apparently Geo and Monica heard it too because they were looking around.

"Return to the past now!" I heard a voice say as we were suddenly at the dance where Jim was announcing Monica the winner. "What the?" Geo said as we both looked around but the gang looked perfectly fine and unaffected by the returning to the finals. "Don't worry you'll get used to it after a while" William said behind us. After the two finalists walked off the stage Jim announced "Now who wants to try a little bit of last minute singing to end the dance?" Jim said as Geo suddenly raised his hand and dragged me onto the stage. "Geo what are you doing?" "Just trust me on this May" He said before whispering the song in my ear. I smiled and laughed as we set the song up and started to sing.

**May: Whoa oh oh oh,**

**Geo: It's always a good time**

**May: Whoa oh oh oh,**

**Geo: It's always a good time**

**Geo: Woke up on the right side of the bed**

**What's up with this Prince song inside my head**

**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**

**'cause it's always a good time**

**Geo: Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**

**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**

**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**

I noticed Geo spotted a scowling Allyson and smiled like about how unhappy she was about the song

**May: Good morning and good night**

**I wake up at twilight**

**Both: It's gonna be alright**

**We don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time**

**May: whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Geo: It's always a good time**

**May: whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Both: We don't even have to try it's always a good time**

**May: Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**

**Checked out of my room hit the ATM**

**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**

**'Cause it's always a good time**

**Geo: Good morning and good night**

**May: I wake up at twilight**

**Both: It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time**

**May: whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Geo: It's always a good time**

**May: whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Both: We don't even have to try it's always a good time**

**May: whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Geo: It's always a good time**

**May: whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Both: We don't even have to try it's always a good time**

**Geo: Doesn't matter when**

**It's always a good time then**

**May: Doesn't matter where**

**It's always a good time there.**

**Geo: Doesn't matter when**

**It's always a good time then**

**Audience: it's always a good time**

**May: whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Geo: It's always a good time**

**May: whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Both: We don't even have to try it's always a good time**

**Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh**

**Both: We don't even have to try it's always a good time**

**Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh**

**It's always a good time.**

**a/n songs are burn it down by Linkin park, Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia and Good Time by Owl City featuring Carly Rae Jepsen**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The vehicles revealed

**I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own the OC's except for Geo's sister and Jack and before I forget thank you yugiohobsessed for my first couple of reviews for a story and i might have or not forgotten to mention but just in case i need to repeat myself this story is during CL: evolution and an AU**

[Geo's P.O.V.]

**Vision:** "_Where is it" I said to myself as the door opened. "Where is what Geo" I heard May say as the door shut. "My inhaler, I could have sworn I left it in one of my drawers" I said nervously. "Here let me help" May said and crouched down to help me look for it. "OW" I hear May say as I turn to see her clutching her eye. "What happened" I said as may sat down onto the bed as I pulled out a ice pack. "What's this" she asked. I grabbed it and popped it and put it to her eye as it turned cold. "Is it bad" she asked as she moved her and away from her swollen eye._

_"How did this happen?" "I was looking at some weird cylinder thing and I must have pushed a button or something because the next thing I knew it shot me in the eye" she said pointing to the cylinder. I grabbed it and said "I use this to hit that target poster when I'm bored" I pointed at the target poster on the wall "I made it because I used cardboard, a string, and a spring for when I was bored". I stared into her swollen eye and immediately I found myself looking into her eyes and they changed to a green color. Before we knew what we were doing, we both began to edge toward each other until…_

My eyes snapped open. "Wow what a weird dream, it felt so real" I whispered and looked towards Jeremy's computer which had a weird spiral like thing on a 3d background on it and a open box with an incomplete equation. I tiptoed over to the computer and started to type. I began to find a box with the window saying to insert basis design for vehicles and weapons.

I didn't know what it meant so I inserted the data with a video games vehicle data that I tried to make a while ago and for a basis generator I just inserted the design for me and May's Lyoko belts for a random reason that I don't even know. I pressed enter and the data forwarded to the supercomputer and I hurried back to my bed after closing the window and fell asleep just as footsteps came by the door.

[Third Person P.O.V.]

_The next day…_

Jeremy stared at the data, not believing what he saw. "What is it Einstein" Odd asked as Jeremy sat down at the table with them. "This data is unbelievable, it's like the supercomputer designed Geo, May's and Monica's vehicles all by itself. And I have no idea about Monica's powers. I didn't even do those." he said "And I don't even know how the design for the generators looks so much like Geo's and May's belts" Odd looked over at the table where Geo an May sat.

"I think I have an idea" Odd said and walked over to them. _At Geo and May's table…_ Geo was eating a piece of a waffle while May was silently enjoying a bowl of oatmeal as Odd came over. "Hey did you mess with Jeremy's computer" Odd asked. May went from silent delight to total confusion as Geo said "Maybe". Odd looked mad as he said "Well why did you do that, now he won't stop talking about how the generators for virtualization and materialization are done and the vehicles and how Monica got her powers… wait, YOU did that Geo?!" Geo nodded as he took another bite as his waffle.

"But how? Jeremy's the only one who knows how to work that stuff and generate new vehicles and powers". Geo swallowed and said "Dude I've been able to create my own website on a computer since I was 6 and I didn't do anything with Monica's powers. That's a mystery to me too". Odd looked surprised, Jeremy had said he had been able to since he was 7 but Geo being able to do it since 6 was a shock. "How else would I get accepted for a foreign exchange, you either have to earn it or buy it for a foreign exchange across the world, and my family isn't exactly the type of people who can afford to pay for this school" he snapped. May looked surprised at his outburst and he suddenly looked saddened as he got up threw away his breakfast and left (**A/N This is during a Saturday so Geo doesn't have to go to class that day)**.

May swallowed and went after Geo who had started to walk towards the Hermitage with his headphones in his ears without her noticing. He walked up to the second floor in the pink room and began to play a song. May ran to the house and walked inside as she heard a rustling from upstairs. She went up to see him in the pink bedroom from last time where he was staring out the window and taking breaths from his inhaler with his headphones in his ears. He turned to look at her and stood up taking his headphones out. "I'm sorry May I shouldn't have said that it just brought up bad memories" and he tried to walk out the door but was stopped by May. "If it brought out bad memories then you should talk about it and get it out of your system" May said. "Okay, when I was in the 6th, 7th, and 8th grades I was always made fun of by all the kids because I was a computer geek and had a higher GPA than anyone else in my grade. Everyone started to laugh about how small I was compared to everyone else" he said.

"It couldn't have been that bad" "I was a foot and a half smaller than anyone else in my grade" he said. "Wow" May said. "The closest things I had to friends were two people, a guy who didn't want to make fun because it was mean, and Allyson, but we all know why she did that". Geo suddenly got mad and punched the wall as May shrunk back. He saw what he did and said "Oh sorry May" and his eyes went wide-eyed as ran out the door. As soon as May knew what had happened she ran after him as he went into the sewers. He ran in one direction and got his rollerblades and put them on as he went in the other direction as he passed May getting her rollerblades and coming after him. He came across the ladder and climbed up with May behind him and he swung down the rope and got to the elevator as he headed to the supercomputer. He typed in the virtualization code for all 3 new vehicles and virtualization sequence. He went down and entered his scanner as he was virtualized into Lyoko.

Geo had expected to fall to the ground of the mountain sector but instead he flew right into one of the giant mountains as the wind blew him suddenly to the floor. He looked up to see the same symbol from earlier on Jeremy's computer (the giant swirl) and realized that it wasn't a symbol, it was a storm. He ran to the 3 stationary vehicles and saw what and how it came out. One of the vehicles was basically a pair of curved jet wings with wheels on the bottom and another X.

The 2nd was a one-seated aquamarine convertible with an aerodynamic wing in the back and an aerodynamic shape. The final was a small floating sit back vehicle that had a cockpit, small wings, a jet booster, and a weird oval-like shape. He heard May virtualizing and looked up to see May flying towards the mountain. I ran towards the mountain as May crashed into it and fell to the ground. He caught her and put her in the oval flyer and he jumped onto the wings as it raced forward.

[May's P.O.V.]

The last thing that I remembered was flying through the air and crashing into something hard. "May… May… May!" I awoke as I heard a loud voice calling me. I looked around as I saw that I was in some oval-like vehicle and everyone else was there including a weird samurai in a yellow jumpsuit who was Ulrich I'm guessing. "What happened" Odd asked. "I don't know the last thing I remember is coming in after Geo" I said. Odd growled "We should have never trusted Geo after we figured out that he was Xavius". "I've lived with Geo for 14 years, if he was evil he would have harmed me or any of you guys by now" Monica said.

"I don't care, I'm going after him and taking him down" Odd said jumping on his board and zooming off. "Guys let's not get to hasty we should get Geo to explain why he did it, not just go barging off after him, we have no evidence he is evil" Aelita said. "I don't care I'm going after him too" Ulrich said jumping on the bike. Yumi thought about what she should do and jumped onto the disc with William.

Now it was just me, Aelita, and Monica. "Guy's you should go after him too, we can't let him risk being out there in this storm… wait why is there a storm in Lyoko in the first place?" Jeremy said. "I don't know but we have to go after him, there's no choice, the storm could seriously damage him" I said as I closed the cockpit doors and Monica got into the car as Aelita activated some wings… I don't even want to know anymore.

[Third Person P.O.V.]

Geo was racing ahead on the fire flyer (as he called it) as it shot fire from the back, front and could turn into fire and started to go higher into the storm cloud as he heard a "GEO" behind him. He turned to see a really ticked off Odd and he raised his arm and shouted "LASER ARROW" as a triangle like projectile nearly grazed Geo's arm. "Hey watch it Odd" he said as he shouted "MISSILE FIRE" and fire shot from the back of the ride towards Odd as he dodged it. He came to be parallel to the exact spot Geo was in. Geo took out his gun as they started to fire at each other and they began to race each other as they tried to avoid the blasts from each other

. They began to hover over a shady and mysterious sea. Geo got a shot to Odd's arm as he got an arrow to Geo's leg and he fell off the Fire Flyer towards the sea. Odd was shocked and attempted to go after him but the board abruptly stopped as Jeremy said "Odd what are you doing, you have to help him!" Odd tried to move his board but it just sat there. "Something's wrong with the Overboard I can't move". At that moment Monica and the others came by in their vehicles and suddenly they stopped in midair as they lurched forward. Everyone got up and May said "what's going on, I can't control the Sonix". "Xana is messing with our vehicles they won't move unless you count wobbling as moving" he said as only his Overboard began to wobble.

"Jeremy what's so bad about the water" May asked". "If he falls in, then he's going to be devirtualized forever. Jeremy said. "Then help" May said frantically pushing buttons "he's too close to do anything about" Jeremy said. Geo turned over towards the sea and saw it was coming up fast. Then he realized… Geo took off his white belt buckle in neutral code mode "Initiate Fire Flyer code flight!" he said as the fire flyer suddenly flew towards him at supersonic speed. The wings detached from the wheels and the wheels shifted around until they came onto his feet as rollerblade like things and the wings attached to his back as he flew forward, an inch from the digital sea. Everyone all gasped as Geo came up and grabbed Odd by his arm as the Overboard exploded.

He threw him onto the back of the wings and started to roll across the ground with his back parallel to the ground as Odd got off. He skidded to a stop as the others came and flew down next to me. The wings and wheels detached from his back and feet and came back into one as Geo materialized it into his belt. "How did you do that" Odd asked. Geo looked at them and said "I programmed the 3 vehicles to have 2 different modes, I just activated mode 2 before it was tested" he said as thunder suddenly burst above them. "So the Journey and the Sonix both have 2 modes" May said, quietly thinking for moment.

"Yeah and we have to make sure no bugs in the programs or something bad could happen" he said. Everyone took a moment for that to sink in as Geo got shot by a crab. Everyone had seen what had happened and May threw a dagger at it and it exploded as they were all separated. Geo was swarmed and surrounded to the left and right by monsters that kept getting destroyed. Soon he was knocked over by at least a dozen kankrelats and dragged by a ninja to a weird jellyfish like thing and the hypno shadow (**A/N I think it's pretty clear that Geo and I are terrible at making up names**).

Everyone else was under hypnosis except for May and Monica plus Geo. He saw May was tied up and was suddenly knocked unconscious and Monica was taken to be put in the trance. Geo gulped as the jellyfish picked him up as its hands glowed red… and exploded after 5 seconds along with the shadow thing and Geo fell onto the ground, unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Unexpected Visitor

**Special shoutouts to yugiohobssessed and austin 383897 and lastly I do not own Code Lyoko**

[Monica's P.O.V.]

I awoke to the sounds of typing. I sat up and saw that I was still in the factory with Geo and the others. Everyone was here except for Geo because he was being scanned in the scanners right now. "This doesn't make sense, how did the Scyphozoa explode when no one was able to hit the target, I mean it was absorbing something important in Geo and then BAM it exploded. And how does Monica have powers?" Jeremy exclaimed.

I stood up and walked over to the only standing figures in the room, which were Odd, Aelita and Jeremy. "I'm not sure I just raised my hands feeling power surge through me. I thought that was you." I said as I stared at the screen which had nothing wrong on it yet it said something was wrong. Jeremy started talking to himself. I tried to read him but I heard the elevator doors open as May began to moan.

[May's P.O.V.]

I groaned along during a really weird dream

**Dream:**_ I was walking along Lyoko with Geo next to me in a weird blue area full of monsters that Xana usually didn't send out without enough strength in his arsenal. They just sat there watching us as we walked by, motionless, and moving as we moved. We came across a large room with a strange creature in it that was moving and half as tall as the mountain that we crashed into last time. It saw us and ripped off the wires that was holding it back and lunged at us._

I awoke from my dream sitting up, panting, and getting looks from the others in the room with me. I heard the elevator doors open and saw Geo there looking around until he saw me sitting there against the wall. He came over and sat down next to me. "Are you okay May" he asked as I nodded. "Geo come over here, we need your help with something" Odd called. I looked down at my watch. 12:00 AM on a Saturday, I think we were fine. He went over there as I slumped down and fell back asleep.

[Monica's P.O.V.]

Geo walked over as Jeremy said "Geo we need your help with these codes for the generators" "That's it… all you wanted was for me to insert the rest of the codes" Geo said. "Just insert them already, they're important remember". Groggily Ulrich woke up and came over. "What did I miss" he said as Odd told him Geo was about to insert the codes. "Bet you both 25 bucks I can finish these in less than 3 minutes" Geo said. Odd and Ulrich looked at each other and smiled as they both said "You're on" they both said.

"Ready…" they said "Set" they began to say as Geo got ready "GO" Geo began to type as they started to count "1…2…3…" "Done" Geo said as the osculating plus began to come up. They all stared wide-eyed as I just stood there looking at my nails, because I had seen him do that as an excuse for money all the time. They gave him the money as they went to wake them all up to go to the scanners for the materialization of their portable generators.

We all sat waiting for their weapons to come up. "Uh, how long is this going to take!" William exclaimed. "Calm down, it takes time to be able to materialize 8 generators for 8 fighters to fight on earth" Geo said. "Okay guys here we go" Jeremy said. "Materialization, Odd weapon, Ulrich weapon, Yumi weapon, Aelita weapon, William weapon, May weapon, Monica weapon, Xavius/Geo weapon!" he said as the scanner door opened to reveal a rack that had belts similar to what Geo and May had as belts but with all different colors. Geo grabbed the rack and we brought it to the supercomputer room. Geo grabbed the white one with black buttons, May the green one with yellow buttons, I had a blue one with brown buttons, and William the black one with silver buttons. Then Aelita got the one that was pink with clear crystal buttons, Odd purple with silver buttons, Ulrich yellow with black buttons, and Yumi black with yellow buttons. "Good job Jeremy these look great" Geo said putting his own on. Everyone else followed suit. "All right guys head up so I can test the generators" Jeremy said.

Just then the elevators opened up and out came Jack. "Jack what are you doing here?" I asked wide eyed. "I saw you walking off campus and decided to follow you. I saw you come in here and debated on whether or not to come here and check on you." He says looking down as if embarrassed. "Jack you can't be here right now! Did you hear what we said?" I start asking frantically coming toward him almost angry. How could he do that? He's just starting to stalk me now-and weirdly I kind of like it. "Well I heard something about materializing generators for fighters. Monica what's going on?" He says looking at me.

I gaze into his blue eyes and say "I can't tell you." Tears strickening my eyes. One falls free before I can think about it. His fingers graze my cheek wiping away the fallen tear. "It's okay. But whatever it is I'm right here. Actually can I join? I am not doing anything else right now and this seems like fun." He says looking into my eyes and then to everyone's faces. Now that I realize what's going on I see everyone's faces. Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and William look stricken. Aelita looks straight to me sharing a knowing look and a slight smile only I can see. Geo and May look at each other then at me. May has the same look Aelita does but Geo looks at me as if saying no. "Can we discuss this for a second?" Jeremy states.

I look at Jack and say, "I'll be right back." "Well I'm not going anywhere." Jack says with a slight smile. I smile back, grab his hand and give it a little squeeze before letting go and walking to the group where there is a little hole where I should be as well as a heated discussion. "I don't know if we can do it you guys. It's already a lot trying to get all of you to virtualize."

Jeremy says. "Well we could make more chambers." Odd says talking my side. "I'm pretty sure it can't be that hard." Ulrich says also taking my side. "I kinda want to see his talents and what he can do." Aelita says looking at me with a smile. I smile back. "I don't think he will be that bad. I mean he volunteered to do it didn't he." I say looking at all of them. "Well yeah but we don't know if he's going to keep this a secret." Geo says looking pointedly. "I'll make sure he doesn't. We can make him promise." I said glaring back at him. "Promises don't always work Monica!" Geo yells. "Sometimes they do Geo!" I yell back.

We start to walk to each other before I feel arms wrap around me. "You don't need to protect me Geo! I'm strong enough to protect myself!" I yell at him struggling to get out of whoever's arms they belong too. Geo is also struggling to get out of someone's arms. "Maybe I need to protect you because you're too oblivious to everything else brainless!" he says using a nickname I got in middle school from bullies. I immediately stop struggling tears strike my eyes again. I push the arms off me. I walk up to Geo and slap him.

"You promised you would forget about that. I'm leaving. Find me whenever you decide what to do." I say to no one in particular. I brush past Jack with tears freely falling down my face. He tries to grab my arm but someone else keeps him back. "She needs some time to be alone right now." I hear Aelita say. I get in the elevator and look back at everyone. Geo's face is red as if realizing what he just did. May and Aelita are talking to Jack trying to tell him that I just need time to breath.

Jeremy and the rest are talking about Jack. I look into Jack's eyes right as the door closes. As soon as they open again I head straight for the virtualization chamber. I step into the chamber and wait for myself to be in Lyoko. "Um, okay, Transfer Monica, Scanner Monica, Virtualization" he says as I'm swept off my feet and blinded by a bright light. I close my eyes and feel the air rush between my fingers and hair. I feel myself falling and open my eyes. I land softly on virtualized grass.

I look up and look around before moving forward. "Monica is that you?" I hear Jack saying confused. "Yeah. You wanted to join us. Well this is what we do." I say kind of smiling. "Cool!" He says. He sounds like Geo but I know it isn't him. And I honestly don't want to think about him either. "Monica you have some trouble coming up ahead." Jeremy says. "Perfect that's why I wanted to come here." I say as honest as I can. And it's true whenever I'm upset I either go to my room and sing or go hunt. This is a perfect alternative. I run forward a little before I see them. Kankrelats. I take the bow and pull the string, instantly and arrow appears. I smile and take aim. I shoot and hit the bullseye. Before I take another breath I pull the bow again and yell "Three!" this time instead of one arrow, three appear. I smile before taking aim and shooting the last three kankrelats in the bullseye.

"Nice shot Monica!" Jeremy says. I can tell he's smiling so I lift my thumbs up. I put the bow on my back right as more trouble comes. Instead of taking my bow out again I move my hands summoning the earth around them. I take a deep breath and lift my hands above my head then smashing them together. The earth beneath the kankrelats comes up and smashes two of them together. I purse my lips and breath out as if whistling and a huge gust of wind comes picking up two more kankrelats. I move my hand in a circular motion swirling the wind while my other hand tightens into a fist holding the ground under the rest of the kankrelats. **(This is all happening 50 ft in front of Monica because of her powers) **The tornado rips the two kankrelats and throws them off the cliff. I focus on the rest of them and take little rocks from the ground under them and one by one they shoot as lightening speed into the bull's-eyes of the kankrelats. They all explode. I smile triumphantly letting the remaining ground down. "Good job Monica!" I hear Ulrich say.

"Thanks! Hey is Jack still there?" I ask into the sky- or whatever you call a virtual sky. "Right here!" He says. I can hear the smile in his voice. I smile "Would it be okay if Jack could come experience this?" I say smiling hinting to Aelita tell her to come along. I might need some of their help. "Yes!" I hear Aelita say. I really hope she got my hint. "Am I the only one going?" I hear Jack say. "No I'll be coming with you." I hear Aelita say. Good she did hear what I was trying to say. I think out of all the people at this school Aelita is the one who understands me the most besides Geo. "Thanks guys!" I yell. I look into the depths of the forest waiting for anything to come out. A few minutes later I see Aelita and Jack virtualize. Jack lands on the ground with an "Oomph!" while Aelita is soft.

Jack is wearing a dark blue version of what I have except his is more masculine than mine. He has a long sleeve blue shirt with an "X" on it just like me, Geo, and May. He has navy blue pants with a brown belt. He has brown shoes and his hair is in its usual way as the real world. He has an orange bow and the brown arrows to go with it and the case held some attachment to the arrows. His brown belt holds little capsules and he is wearing a necklace that holds a little container of capsules also. I wonder what they do. He looks really handsome. I smile as they run over. "So what do you do in here?" He says with a puzzled look on his face. "You fight things." I say stating the obvious. "Oh really now?" He says rolling his eyes. Aelita and I laugh.

"Trouble up front guys! Be careful!" I hear Jeremy yell almost nervous. I turn around and look at Jack "You can do this. Use your bows." I tell him. "Aim for the bullseye. That's how they go away." Aelita says. Right before Jack can say anything I get hit by something. I look back and see what I got hit by and see hornets. Before I can grab my bow, an arrow is shot into the hornet's bulls-eye. I push toward the ground and I am pushed up into the air by wind. I push my hands as if punching and small gusts of wind shoot toward the hornets pushing them back. More arrows are shot into bulls-eyes. I concentrate more on the ground beneath us and get the little pebbles into the air. I push the air with my hands concentrating on each bulls-eye and watch as each pebble embeds itself into a bulls-eye. Once all the hornets are gone I go to Jack. I see the eagerness in his bright blue eyes. That's the last thing I see before everything goes black.

[Jack's P.O.V.]

I arrive in Lyoko. It's just how it was on the computer. I see Monica and run over to her. She looks really nice in aquamarine. "So what do you do in here?" I say. "You fight things." She says stating the obvious. "Oh really now?" I says rolling my eyes. Aelita and Monica laugh. "Trouble up front guys! Be careful!" I hear Jeremy yell almost nervous. Monica turns around and looks at me. "You can do this. Use your bows." She tells me. "Aim for the bullseye. That's how they go away." Aelita says.

Right before I can say anything Monica get hit by something. I look back and see what she got hit by and see huge hornet-looking monsters. Before Monica can grab her bow, I shoot an arrow into the hornet's bulls-eye. Instantly me and Monica start working together. She's working with her hands and mind and I'm working with my bow. When all the hornets are gone Monica runs to me. I look at her and see her beautiful brown eyes before they close and she starts to fall. I catch her while I call for Aelita.

"What happened?" Aelita says running to me. "I have no idea she just passed out!" I say frantically. I start shaking her gently. "Jeremy get us out of here!" I yell into the air. "We can't. Not yet. Jeremy is everything okay in the real world?" Aelita says. "Geo passed out too! The exact same time Monica did. Something is going on." Jeremy says. "I'm materializing you guys right now." Right when he says that the virtual world pixalates and I'm not holding Monica anymore. I close my eyes as I land on something. Doors open in front of me and a voice calls out. "**_Hurry they don't have much time! You have to steal the zero code from Xana!" _**I step out as Monica falls out still unconscious.

I catch her. "We need to go to Jeremy. Can you carry her?" Aelita asks checking Monica's head and pulse. I nod and carry Monica into the elevators. As the doors shut, I look at Monica wondering what just happened. Whatever happened I promise myself that I'll protect her from anything. No matter what. This girl has got me bad.

**A/n truth be told the gang isn't going to use their new materialize things until at least chapter 16 or 17 so those who are excited for the action in the real world then you will have to wait and those who even mention what the materialization reminds you of, do not say or I will hunt you down myself and (insert joke from later chapters here) and I apologizeif you found it a bit stupid**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Possession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

[Third Person's P.O.V.]

Geo and Monica both lay in separate hospital bed, unconscious. The entire gang was there watching them, May, Jack, and Aelita close to them. Jack his holding Monica's hand with tears brimming his eyes. May is holding Geo's hand tears freeling spilling over. Aelita and Odd are both looking over them. Aelita to Monica and Odd to Geo.

Both are wondering why they are so close to them. Aelita goes over to Monica and holds her hand tears start to spill over her eyes. She starts says soothing words as if trying to tell herself that Monica is going to be okay. Jack looks at Aelita can see a little resemblance between the two girls. Their noses have the same shape as well as the way they both look when they're determined. It's almost like Monica and Geo except different.

[May's P.O.V.]

I stood there saddened by how Geo was just laying there in his hospital bed, still as though he was in a com… no I will not think about that. I never thought that the one moment when I couldn't talk or stutter in front of him was this. I closed my eyes as tears began to spill over.

I can't help remembering when we first met each other, I was stuttering, he was kind, he stood up and got my noisy roommate away from us. Now this has happened and I still can't get what that voice in my head said after they fell unconscious **_"Hurry they don't have much time! You have to steal the zero code from Xana!" _**I know that voice from earlier during the night of the dance, but I still couldn't do anything as he fell to the ground. Odd came over to me and told me it would be okay as Monica suddenly sat up, gasping for breath as Geo began to breath healthier.

We all stood there, holding our breath as Monica asked "Hey guys, what's going on?" then Geo's heart monitor began to beep slower then faster, and kept repeating that fashion.

We all sat there staring at the monitor and Geo when he woke up suddenly. "Geo are you okay" Monica asked. He sat there for a moment then opened his mouth as his eyes went wide-eyed and he said in a weird voice "My imagination is flowing!" as he made hand motions to kind of explain it then he fell back down and got up slowly.

"Yeah he's good, he does that all the time" Monica said. Geo sat there staring and holding his head then said in a regular voice "Ow, crap that hurt" he looked up and saw everyone staring wide-eyed in shock.

[Geo's P.O.V]

_A few hours later…_

We walked out of the hospital and I saw May twirling a strand of her white hair, thinking about something but I don't know what. I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 9:00 in the morning and we were headed to Kadic. That vision that I had was very strange.

**Vision:**_ Monica and I were in our Lyoko forms as a pinkish-blue orb appeared in front of us. "Who are you" I asked. The orb hovered for a moment before replying "My name is Franz Hopper, Aelita's father". _

_We both sat there staring as he came closer. You both are apparently as eager to fight as my daughter and her friends but, you seem more determined, and… experienced at fighting". He moved around as if he was pacing constantly glancing at Monica as if in a fatherly way. "I know why you are here but it is not what you think it is" he said._

_We both froze and looked at him. "I have only gathered up enough strength to communicate with you considering the truth, so I must tell you quickly". "What, what do you need to tell us sir" Monica said. _

_He was growing weaker and said "the way to defeat him, is in his strength, the way to get back home lies in the key of heart and soul, and the way to end this, lies, in the heart. Then he vanished and left for me and Monica to figure out what the heck just happened._

I thought about what happened and I couldn't find a way to answer what he said. Suddenly I fell to one knee and holding my head, I felt my eyes grow slack along with my arms and I began to walk towards the factory. "Geo a-are you okay" May asked. I stopped against my will and turned to her and I was going to say "Help! I can't control my body" but instead I heard "Yes, I am fine, the master awaits me to come" and I turned and walked. I reached the factory with everyone behind me and I got to the supercomputer. I sat down and began to type in code as they all stood behind me. I wanted to stop and put all my willpower into stopping but only put in 3 more codes instead.

Then I suddenly stood up and went down the ladder to the scanners. I climbed into one as May and Monica suddenly got into the other two. I saw a bright light and suddenly fell into a mysterious blue dome with Xana's symbol and a moving door. And then Jack, Odd, and Aelita fell in and moments later, Yumi, William, and Ulrich. I ran towards the door and jumped onto the elevator as everyone else followed. As we got to our destination, I saw a huge hanger with a giant black vehicle and a suspicious looking wall near it. "Wait, where did that wall come from?" Aelita said as I continued to walk.

I walked up to the wall and took of my belt buckle in neutral. I placed it in front of me as it opened a panel and the wall split to reveal a doorway that we all walked into. The pathway was way longer than this place was and we came into another hangar with 4 new vehicles all significant to the four new warriors. I walked past a yellow flier similar to May's outfit, an aquamarine missile-like object similar to Monica's uniform, and a navy blue mini jet which was similar to Jack's outfit. Then we came across the fourth vehicle which was a white and black (of course) and was a jet that had short blade-like wings and remarkably similar to what a Jedi from Star Wars rides in. I jumped in the fourth one and turned it on as I buckled up and flew out of the hanger.

[Monica's P.O.V.]

Geo suddenly took off as we were all looking at the mysterious hanger. "We better follow him you guys." I say worried. "He's never like this." I say as I get onto my blue missile. The missile has little pink streaks that look like fire. When I sit on the brown seat the buttons come on and brighten. I know exactly which button is which. It's programmed just like my old motorcycle back at home I realize. This is definitely Geo's making. I turn it on and start going. I can hear Jack and May shouting at me telling me to come back. I hear them turn on their vehicles faintly before I see Geo. "GEO!" I scream. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I need to go to our master!" He says but I can tell it's not him. "Geo our master is at home in California! This isn't California!" I scream at him**(This "master" of theirs is their dad. Well that's what Monica thinks Geo is talking about). **"Stop please and listen to me!" I tell him. I can hear the others behind us but all I pay attention to is my little brother. "I mustn't stop! I have to go to him!" He says almost speeding up. I lift my hand and tighten it in a fist slowing down his jet. "Listen to me I'm your sister!" I yell trying to get him to listen. "I don't care. I will not listen to some imbecile little girl. Get your grip off my vehicle." He says. "Geo! This isn't you! Listen to me!" He turns around, his eyes have Xana's symbol and he starts to talk in this weird low voice. **_"No. I will find my master and he will make this world a better place."_** My grip on his jet weakens as I realize that Xana is taking over my brother.

I feel something get inside my head but before it gets all the way in I push everything out of my head and focus on Geo's mind. Once I focus on Geo's mind I can only see what Geo sees. I can't see my missile anymore. I can hear Geo's faint thoughts "Help me Monica!" He knows I'm in his head. Xana doesn't. Just like I did with my mind I focus on pushing everything out of Geo's mind besides Geo himself. I feel a slight tingle and I know Xana has found me. Xana pushes me out and I lose focus on everything I have. Instead of going back to my body I fight for Geo again but all I can find is a black wall with Xana's symbol.

I scream as my grip on Geo's jet loosens. All this is too much for my brain. "I love you GEO!" (**It's a brother/sister love type of thing**) I scream before taking my grip off Geo's vehicle and start falling out of the cockpit of mine and I close my eyes. But I don't fall off. I feel an arm around me and smell Jack. I reach into his mind and tell him something that only he can hear in his mind. I say _"Find Geo. But take me with you. I'm too weak. I'll stay in your mind if that's okay." _"That's fine. What's going on?" He says. I can hear his thoughts perfectly and see out of his eyes. We speed up in his jet.

**(All of this is in Jack's mind which Monica can get into. She is able to get into people's minds and control their minds or talk to them)** _"Geo is taken over my Xana. He is also weak. I tried to push Xana out but Xana just ended up pushing me out and weakening me."_ "Okay can you jump into Aelita's mind and tell her." Jack says. _"Yes. But I may not have enough strength to come back into yours." _"She can heal you. Found that out the hard way." He says with a smile. _"See you soon. Please be careful."_ I get out of Jack's mind and search for Aelita's. I realize I'm still in Jack's arms and I'm fine with it. I find Aelita's mind and jump into it. _"Aelita! It's Monica!" _Aelita screams a little. "Monica what are you doing in my mind?" she says. _"I have that power." _I say.

_"I'm getting off topic. Geo is taken over by Xana. I tried to get in his mind and take Xana out but Xana found me and pushed me out weakening me." _"I can heal you very quickly." She says. I see out of her eyes and see Ulrich, Yumi, William and Odd staring at her like she's crazy from their pods. She tells them "Monica has this power to get in people's minds like Xana. She's in my mind now and tried to get in Geo's. Geo is taken over by Xana. He needs help." _"Thanks."_ "Do you want me to heal you?" She says thinking this time. _"No I need you to find Jack. He's closer to Geo. And he has me."_ "We need to find Jack!" Aelita says out loud. They speed up a little and Aelita heals me a little but she needs the rest of me to finish she says. _"I'm going to Odd."_ I say to Aelita.

She tells Odd. I jump into Odd's mind and tell him what buttons to press to speed up. I look out of his eyes and see Jack. I get out of Odd's mind and go into Jack's. _"Jack I'm back slow down so Aelita and the rest can catch up."_ I feel him smile and slow down. "Jump back into your mind while Aelita heals you okay?" He says out loud. _"Okay I'll see you soon."_ I jump back into my mind and can feel Aelita healing me. There is a slight tingle everywhere. I feel something on my forehead. I look up and see Jack's bright blue eyes right above mine. "You okay there?" He says smiling. "Perfect now." I say smiling back. "We need to go find Geo. I think Xana has let his mind go by now." I say getting onto Jack's jet. Aelita looks at me with a knowing look and I look back sending her a message in her head. _"I need your help to get Geo back." _She nods. "When we get closer grab my hand" I yell to Aelita. She nods again.

I scan around for Geo's mind it's still far away. "Speed up a little he's still far away." I say. Jack speeds up as I feel around again. This time I feel Geo's mind getting closer. No we're getting closer he's stopped moving. "Grab my hand!" I yell to Aelita. We grab hands as Jack and Odd hold us still. I concentrate on both of our minds and close my eyes as well as closing hers. I jump us both into Geo's mind and see Xana's symbol isn't there. But Xana is still in Geo's mind. _"Geo if you can hear me think something." _I say. "My imagination is flowing!" He says. _"Good enough."_ I feel a tingling in his mind again. _"Geo, Xana is trying to push me out again use as much strength as you have to push him out. Me and Aelita will be here to keep you, you." _Geo struggles to fight back against Xana but it was too late, his jet entered the digital sea. **(This takes place between the celestial dome of sector 5 and the ice sector skies) **I shed a single tear; it was too late to catch up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

[Geo's P.O.V.]

The jet was racing against the wind as everyone was trying to help Xana get out of my head. Everyone made one last attempt as the jet sliced against the sea's water and I entered the digital sea. I sat in awe and looked around of my own free will as my hand tapped against the buttons and I sped up. Soon enough, I reached a strange dome, sphere-thing that opened after something called the key was inserted.

I entered and saw a weird area, that looked like sector 5 except more… Xana's monsters everywhere with a weird skyline and faded blue walls almost everywhere. **(A/N I really don't know what the new area called the Cortex is like so I'm just guessing here)** The jet landed and the monsters watched as I exited the jet and walked towards a strange tunnel, and jumped onto a weird stingray that flew me down it.

I came across a room with a giant monster with lava running down it and 2 targets on it, one on its face, and the other on its knife of an arm. Next to it stood a giant wolf-like creature with two targets where its eyes should be, and a target on its leg. They stared at me with a cold feeling and I suddenly fell unconscious looking at the wolf.

[May's P.O.V.]

We were sitting in Jeremy's room thinking about what we were going to be able to do now. I sat there, thinking about how Geo drove his jet into the digital sea and disappeared from Jeremy's scan.

I looked up and saw Odd sitting there, as still as I have ever saw him and William with a saddened look in his eyes. "What's wrong William?" I asked. He just sat there and looked down. "William knows what it's like to be possessed by Xana, because he was possessed a while before we were able to defeat Xana" Yumi said. I nodded and then looked back down. It was a while before I asked "If you defeated Xana then how come he's here".

"Well, when it was a year ago, we managed to defeat Xana by using a multi-agent program but it came with a price, the life of Aelita's father, Franz Hopper" Jeremy said. "We were fine for a year until Xana returned, stronger than ever with the help of Alan Meyer and that's how the ninjas came to be" "We were able to fight back but we weren't strong enough to defeat him fully before the year ended" "Then you guys came along, and were able to help us fight back and give us the strength we need against Xana". I suddenly grew tired and fell asleep.

**Vision: **_I was running through the same area as my last dream and when I stopped I saw, William and Odd fighting against a possessed Geo. William pushed Geo back with his sword but Geo only skidded back a few feet. Geo took off his belt buckle in his gauntlet hand and it transformed into his lance. He grabbed another piece of it and began to slash at Odd._

_"SHIELD" Odd called out as a purple shield erupted between him and Geo bounced back off of it. He slashed just before Odd deactivated his shield, catching Odd before he could react and he devirtualized him. He returned his lance to his belt and brought out his gun, as William brought down his sword onto Geo but he reflected the blade with his gauntlet and shot down William as William got devirtualized and I stepped forward._

_"GEO" I shouted as he turned to look at me. I drew out my weapon as he drew out his. We raced toward each other as he slashed out at my legs. I jumped up and landed on his lance as I swung to hit him. He deflected with his gauntlet and I flipped off his lance. He swung for my head as I ducked and spun with my leg extended, catching his and causing him to fall down. He flipped up and blasted me with his gun as I deflected with my daggers. I slashed with my daggers but got pushed down and sat there with Geo over me, his lance in his hand and his other on my neck…_

_I sat in the hangar with our vehicles and jumped into mine. I entered the data required to track Geo and went over what I needed to do. "Okay, first track down Geo to see where he went, then catch up with him, and finally I have to be able to break the spell that Xana put on him" I powered up the vehicle and drove off into the digital sea after him._

"May… May… May!" I awoke to see Odd shaking my shoulders and everyone else staring at me. "What happened" he asked. "Nothing Odd she apparently had a bad dream, we haven't exactly had the right amount of sleep yet and…" that was the last thing I heard Jeremy say before I walked out the door. I walked through the campus and came across the manhole.

I put on my rollerblades as the others came down the ladder. I rolled away and went to the factory. As soon as I got there I headed to the computer and prepared the sequence for sector 5. I virtualized into the arena and ran to the elevator. It got to the top and I entered the second hangar with our vehicles. I jumped into mine and entered the data that I saw from my dream and flew off.

I leisurely flew through the digital sea and thought about how I could break the spell. I got an idea and… oh god no, anything but that. I face planted in my palm as the other vehicles caught up with me. "May what are you doing" I heard Jack say from the communicator. I have an idea of how to free Geo, but you guys will have to do everything I say…"

[William's P.O.V.]

I really hoped Mays plan would work. I sat there in my pod of the Skid and waited for the distraction. "Um guys, how do we know Mays plan will be able to work?" I asked them. "Don't worry, the plan will work" I heard Odd say as a bunch of the monsters (who did not notice the skid in invisibility) ran off to chase after Ulrich and Yumi. "Okay Jack, let's go" Monica said as she and Jack got out of their vehicles and ran off to find something that can be useful for us to find after we find Geo.

"NOW" May shouted as the remaining number of us (Minus Aelita who stood behind to defend the Skid) got out to find Geo. May ran off to find a way to catch Geo by surprise as Odd and I ran off to find him as a weakening distraction.

We ran into a tunnel but managed to hide in time to avoid a block and entered a chamber. A lone warrior in a cloak sat there and stood up as we entered. He threw off his cloak and we saw Geo in a dark black version of his old outfit, ready for us, as if he waited for this fight. He charged at us as the fight began.

[May's P.O.V.]

I ran off to find Geo as a hornet and a flying stingray flew by and nearly saw me. I found a corridor and walked down it till I found that it had a long drop that I jumped off of and landed softly as I saw William and Odd fighting against a possessed Geo like in my dream. William pushed Geo back with his sword but Geo only skidded back a few feet.

Geo took off his belt buckle in his gauntlet hand and it transformed into his lance. He grabbed another piece of it and began to slash at Odd. "SHIELD" Odd called out as a purple shield erupted between him and Geo bounced back off of it. He slashed just before Odd deactivated his shield, catching Odd before he could react and he devirtualized him.

He returned his lance to his belt and brought out his gun, as William brought down his sword onto Geo but he reflected the blade with his gauntlet and shot down William as William got devirtualize. I stretched out my hand and a hornet flew out of nowhere and crashed into Geo and weakened him by a little.

He slashed at it and as it exploded he looked around for me. I stepped out drew my staff and caught him by surprise as he hit back harder and I flew back at least 20 feet. We raced toward each other as he slashed out at my legs. I jumped up and landed on his lance as I swung to hit him.

He deflected with his gauntlet and I flipped off his lance. He swung for my head as I ducked and spun with my leg extended, catching his and causing him to fall down. He flipped up and blasted me with his gun as I deflected with my daggers. I slashed with my daggers but got pushed down and sat there with Geo over me, his lance in his hand and his other on my neck. This was just like my dream but I couldn't change what had happened so what could I do now.

I noticed how he was breathing heavily and got an idea. I kicked towards his gut and he fell off as he began to breath even heavier from his asthma. I put his inhaler to his mouth and he breathed in. He instantaneously flipped up and kicked me to the wall. He zoomed over and attempts to punch me with a glowing white gauntlet as… I prepare to get hit but instead on instinct I grab the hand zooming towards me and lower it as I step forward and press his lips against mine. He immediately calms down and I pull away as he is lifted into the air and with a bright white explosion, he is transformed back to normal.

He is gently put on the ground in the center of the room and I run to him. I crouch down and grab his wrist, his pulse is fine. I put my ear against his chest and find he is okay. I stand back up as Geo awakens. He grabs his head and says "Ow what happened, where are we". "You don't remember anything?" "No all I remember before blacking out is looking at some strange wolf-creature and a giant colossal creature" just then a wolf howled behind us. "And there it goes" he says before flipping up and running into the first hallway he sees but not before grabbing my hand and taking off.

[Geo's P.O.V.]

I woke up in a strange room where May was there and little tidbits of what had happened in the past day when I was possessed came back to me. The howl came back, closer than before. I ran into an empty room with May and hid as the wolf came by us. I started to remember more of what had happened in the last 5 minutes, devirtualizing William, devirtualizing Odd, almost devirtualizing May, getting kissed by May… wait what!? I immediately swerved my head to May and said "Um May, what happened while I was possessed".

She stared at me and said "Geo I managed to defeat you and made sure you weren't possessed but I don't want to talk about how". "I remember a little tidbit about how you kissed me". "I used the remaining amount of your humanity that was not possessed and used it to fight back against the possession and get you free, if you want to pretend the last 5 minutes never happened, I'm okay with it" she said. The wolf howled, closer and the colossal beasts' footprints echoed even closer. "Deal, now let's get the heck out of here, Fire Flyer" I said while summoning the Fire Flyer.

I hopped on and turned to see May just sitting there. "What's wrong" "I don't have enough energy to summon my ride". I thought about it and waved her over as she jumped on. I raised it about 5 feet in the air and flew into the hallway. The wolf howled and I turned around to see it fiercely charging towards us. I raised the vehicle higher and started to blast the targets. Just then the colossal crossed the corner and slashed at us. We ducked as the vehicle accelerated and we flew between its legs and entered a chamber with monsters standing there, still, just staring at us. It was too small for either of them to get into but the wolf fired a blast, devirtualizing the vehicle. We fell 10 feet to the ground, but having experience in having to fall from that high, we landed softly.

The monsters continued to look at us behind the glass. The gateway behind us sealed off as we began to set off. The tunnel was long and we came across a small alleyway that led into a huge room. In the center of the room was a large beast with wires connecting it. It saw us and ripped off the wires, and lunged at us. I grabbed Mays hand and pulled her over to the other side of me as the creature just missed her.

I threw her to the other side of the room as the creature touched me on my arm and left a scalding burn mark. "AAAAAHHHHH!" I shouted as the creature generated a shadow blob that slowly morphed into a being in a cloak. It threw off the cloak and it looked exactly like me. I pulled out my lance as it raced towards me. I swung for the target on its hand but it jumped upwards and dodged. "GEO I FOUND SOMETHING" May shouted as a strange power surged through me.

It leaped upward but failed to miss a blinding white flash I fired from my gauntlet. It fell to the ground and I said "Zero Blitz" and my gauntlet fired a red hot blast, devirtualizing it and the creature. The next thing I knew Jeremy materialized us and we reappeared into the real world, a strange code replaying through my head over and over again **(A/N I guess I may have rushed this ending of the possession part so I am sorry if you are confused by it).**

[Monica's P.O.V.]

We just got materialized and I was waiting for Geo. I was breathing heavy waiting with anticipation of seeing my little brother and May. I kept thinking about my powers. How come only I can read people's minds and go into them but Geo can't. He's smarter than I am. But then again why can't Aelita do that too? She seems the one to be made for Lyoko.

But I guess I'll just have to ask Jeremy. Suddenly the doors start to open and my vision starts to go blurry. I see Geo and instantly I'm falling on the ground. I hear screaming and it takes me a second to realize it's me. I feel arms go around me as I smell Jack and Geo. I hear them calling my name before I believe they go silent. And Franz Hopper appears in my vision.

**_Vision:_** _It's foggy but I see one thing or actually person clearly. "Hello dear child. I'm sorry for the pain caused but you must do something before it's too late. It's about your brother. He's in grave danger as well as you." He says. "What is it sir?" I ask confusion clearly marking my face. Xana is out to get the both of you. You two are the reason he is on edge." He says warily."I-I don't understand. What exactly are we to Xana?" I say. He steps closer to me. His eyes have something that usually my dad would have looking at me._

_"That is for you to find out and only you. There are reasons you can jump into other people's minds and read people by their appearance. There are reasons your brother is smart for his age. Reasons I cannot tell you but I wish I could." I look at him as if he is the most important man. He knows everything about me. "Who are you?" I ask. "That is also something you will find out soon. But here is a hint, child, I'm Franz Hopper." "Okay?" I say. The vision starts to fade. "Wait who are you?" I ask. "You need to stop Xana and the Z fighters before it's too late!" He yells before the vision becomes black._

I wake up but don't open my eyes. I can hear birds chirping and can feel the grass underneath me. "We need to go to the hospital! What if she doesn't wake?" I hear Jack yelling to someone. "She'll be fine. She needs to breathe a little." I hear Aelita say. "Yeah it's not every day your brother gets possessed by an evil virtual computer." I hear Odd say.

"Plus she can't be in the hospital every night in a week. I've seen her tough out of a broken arm without crying. She'll wake up soon." Geo says. I can tell he's slightly worried but he's not letting it show. They are all comforting Jack. I feel someone's hand on mine and I can feel a headache forming. I groan and slowly open my eyes lifting a hand to my head. "Monica! Oh thank the Lord you are okay!" Geo says. "What happened?" I ask to no one in particular. "Well you were waiting for Geo to materialize. When his doors opened you saw him and not a second later you started screaming and falling.

Jack caught you and we all started screaming your name but you were out already. We brought you up here because Geo said that's how you usually get better after passing out so I guess it worked." Odd said. "But you don't usually scream before you pass out. Are you okay Nikki?" Geo said. "Yeah I'm fine I just have a massive headache." I say holding my head. I think for a second and my head shoots up giving another pain to my neck and head. "Where is everyone else? May, Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi? Where'd they go?" I ask frantically trying to get up but Jack stops me. "They stayed in the lab. They wanted to see what happened back there. See if it was Xana." Jack said eyeing me. "Oh, okay." I say quietly. "We need to get them out. Don't we have that project?" I say looking to them.

They nod. "Yes but we still have tomorrow to do it." Odd says. I look to Aelita for help. "No really I want to get this project finished." Aelita says looking back at me slightly nodding. "Do you want me to help you to your room?" Jack says. "Can you? I don't think Aelita would be able to carry me upstairs." I say looking at Aelita jokingly. Aelita smiles. "Monica, call me if you need help with anything." Geo says emphasizing he needs to talk to me. I nod.

We head to the dorms, I'm riding piggyback style on Jack. I bury my head in his back as the light gets brighter making my head hurt more. I breath in as his scent hits my nose as I smile. He smells like body soap and nature. I like it. We get to the room and Aelita opens the door. We walk in the room and Jack sets me on my bed. He looks at me and smiles. "Thank you." I say looking into his blue eyes. "No problem. Let me know if you need anything." He says with a smile and a wink. I look down blushing as he walks out the door. "Bye Aelita!" He calls shutting the door. She doesn't answer.

When I look up she's staring at me in wonder. "What happened?" She asked. "When?" I ask. "When you passed out. Who did you see?" She asks sitting down beside me. "How did you know?" I ask searching her eyes sensing this happened to her. "Because it happened to me." She says looking away from me. "Oh" is all I can say. "Who did you see?" She asks. I can't tell her although I want to so bad. "I didn't see anybody. But I did learn something about me." I say.

"What?" she says her eyes wide with excitement and wonder. "Well you know how I can jump into people's minds?" I ask her. "Yes." She says slowly. "Well turns out I've always been able to do that. But I can't do that in the real world. I can only read appearance and expression. That's how I can sense if someone is lying to me." I say finding this out myself. Her eyes widen a little. "So you can tell if someone is lying to you?" She asks. "Yes." I say. "Well we should probably get working on this project." She says although I can tell she's hiding something. "Okay." Is all I say as we get our books out and start working.

The great part about rooming with Aelita is we have all the same classes so we always help each out on it. I wasn't paying much attention to the project though because I was paying attention to what Franz Hopper said. He sounds really familiar and looked familiar too. But I can't put my finger on it. What was he talking about when we said that Geo and I were a danger to Xana? Why is Xana trying to get rid of us? Why am I the one who has to find it out? Whatever it is I hope I can talk to Franz Hopper soon to figure out how he knows so much about me and Geo and how we are connected to Xana.

**Review please**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The World of Volcanoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the volcano replika or the stupid thing going to happen in this chapter**

[Third Person P.O.V.]

The Lyoko Warriors still couldn't stop thinking about how Monica fell unconscious and Geo was possessed. Aelita looked over to the table where Geo and May regularly sat and saw them talking. Geo immediately looked around and stood up to leave the lunchroom as May started to follow him. She got up and signaled May that she would do it and went after him as a sinister chill went through the air.

_Back in Geo's room…_

Geo looked through the door under his bed. "Where is it" he said frantically looking through his stuff. The door opened behind him. "Where is what Geo?" he heard. He turned, expecting to see May but instead seeing Aelita. "My inhaler I can't find it" he says, feeling as though he has seen this before, but under a different way of how it went. "Here let me help" she said crouching down to help.

"I really don't see why you should I mean I could find it myself" he said but not before she found the tube and accidently pulling back the string and launching the ball into her eye. "OW" she shouted clutching her eye. Geo helped her sit down on the bed and gave her one of his spare ice packs. She took it without question. "Come on, let's go take you to the nurse" he says as she looks his way and accidently stares into his eyes, putting him into the same trance as in his original vision with May.

_Crap! Not now, _he thought taking a step back and opening the door. Having found his inhaler when he got her the ice pack, he helped her out the door and walked her to the doors before she turned and said "is it swollen" and taking off the pack for him to see. He stared into both her eyes and immediately what happened in his vision with May happened with Aelita with him staring into her green eyes.

They both began to slowly lean in and their lips met for about 5 seconds before they began to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Geo pulled away and Aelita did also as he led her out the door and saw May and Odd rounding the corner. "What happened" Odd asked as they saw Aelita. "I was looking for my inhaler and she tried to help but found this" Geo said pulling out the launcher and showing them.

"I was going to bring her to the nurse" Geo said pushing through them and bringing her through the doors. They walked 5 steps to make sure no one was in ear shot then Geo said "that just happened right". "Yep" Aelita said. "And we just" "Yep". You aren't going to tell anyone right" Geo asked. "As long as you don't tell Jeremy or anyone else". He stared at her and said "deal" and shook her hand as they continued to the nurse.

[Geo's P.O.V.]

I took Aelita to the nurse after she got hit with a ball to her eye and kissed me when it was supposed to happen to May. I sat there not listening to what the nurse was saying about Aelita's eye and focused on how the vision was and how what had happened had changed. "Aelita should be fine in about an hour but keep it under constant ice" Yolanda said. We walked out as I kept staring at the ground, lost in my thoughts, when my phone rang. I took it out and saw the message. "Lyoko, strange occurrence, investigate, Xana growing stronger from occurrence" I put my phone into my pocket and Aelita and I ran to the factory.

We reached the factory doors. As soon as we got to the supercomputer Jeremy and everyone but Odd and May asked "what happened". I showed them the note I typed up so it wouldn't get annoying when they asked. They nodded as Aelita and I got into the scanners and were virtualized with May into the ice sector. We fell onto the ground as a strange cold feeling began to flow through us. I braved through the cold and began to walk towards the tower. "Okay guys, go ahead in" Jeremy said as we walked up. We walked up to the wall but we were not able to get through. "Guys something's wrong, I can't transfer you to the other sector, and to make matters worse, Geo can't be devirtualized because of a bug in the programming". "I could tell!" I shouted as a cold feeling swept through my body and it actually hurt when I tried to walk through. "What about me and the others" May asked. "They're fine, I just materialized them, you guys though, minus May and Aelita, are stuck and you can't get out until I debug the programming" _Crap, why now,_ I thought. I moved a bit and noticed a small weight. It was the weird nose-shaped square. "I forgot I had this" I said as I picked it up and put it on my nose as it shifted to match my face except completely metallic and with blue eyelids. "Whoa, this. Is. Awesome." I said as calculations came up and it showed how to find a way to get to a tower nearby. "I'm gonna go look around you guys gonna come" I said as I activated the Fire Flyer and hopped on. May activated her Sonix and Aelita jumped on the Fire Flyer. We took off and saw that there were no monsters but there were a couple of those weird wires and some holes that kept vanishing and reappearing. "That's odd" I said as I zoomed closer to them. We got off our vehicles and walked closer. I looked at the holes and noticed that there was a strange energy emanating from them. Aelita began to walk towards it and looked down the hole as it kept humming and vibrating. I looked at May and she shrugged as we walked over and looked down with Aelita. The hole closed and opened as if it was alive and concealing a living being. I waited for the right moment and timed it when I jumped in.

[Aelita's P.O.V]

So far today nothing has been as shocking as when I kissed Geo except for when he willingly jumped into the hole. I stood shocked as May sat there for a moment then jumped in also. I stood there and shook my head before jumping in myself. I crashed into the ground as I saw Geo and May looking around, trying to figure out where they were. I got up and turned to see a small doorway. I ran as Geo and May trailed after me. I entered as the small doorway opened up and we were hit by a bright light.

[May's P.O.V.]

I looked up to find myself in a hot area and stood up to see volcano's everywhere **(a/n think of the volcano replika in the fall of Xana video game). **_How did we get here, all the way into the digital sea that quickly, _I thought asI stood up to see Geo and Aelita unconscious and some weird fire kankrelats and Krabes came up. They began to fire as I tried to wake Geo and Aelita up. They awoke as I got hit by a blast and fell back a few feet from the edge of the platform. A Kankrelat walked up and was about to blast me when a blade came out through it causing it to explode.

I saw Geo standing there with his lance pointed right where the Kankrelat was and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I drew my daggers and threw one at a Krabe that turned into fire and dodged. It came up behind Aelita and shoved her down as Geo jumped onto it as it once again turned to fire and he fell to the ground as I ran to help them both up. We stood up and decided to run as they surrounded us. "Code FLIGHT" Geo shouted as I was suddenly lifted into the air with Aelita and the creatures chased after us. I looked up and saw that I was held by a connector on Geo's Fire Flyer in wing mode. Aelita was also as the code in my head kept replaying and replaying but in different frequencies and I felt something change within me.

"May are you okay?" I heard Geo say as I turned to look into his eyes and suddenly I was somewhere I did not recognize. I came across a hallway full of doors and opened up the one labeled This Morning **(A/N they fell through the portal to the volcano replika hours ago so the only one at the computer was Jeremy but he was in his own room so barely anyone could listen in on their conversation)**. I walked through and saw that I was in Geo's room and Geo was taking Aelita out of his room to the nurse. I followed them to the end of the hallway before they stopped and Aelita looked at Geo before he opened the door and asked "is it swollen".

"It looks swollen, but it's just a black eye, so let's get it checked just in case" he said before she looked into his eyes and then after a small moment they began to lean in slowly until their lips met. I put my hand to my mouth as I was drawn back out of his mind and back to Lyoko. "MAY! Are you okay I said" he asked. "Y-you guys kissed this morning?" I said as I saw them go wide-eyed and look at each other and look back at me. "Yeah I'd rather not talk about that until we at least get to a tower" Geo sad as the tall red black structure began to rise up on the horizon. Just then a black blast similar to Geo's gun fire hit the wings and we crashed to the ground.

[Geo's P.O.V.]

I crashed to the ground with May and Aelita and flipped upwards and I turned to see a shadow clonerand a shadow of me blowing the tip of his gun and putting it back in its case. We all stood up and I drew my lance before saying "You guys go I'll handle this guy" and charged at him. I swung my lance down onto his head as he deflected and kicked out towards my legs and swept my feet out from under me and drove the lance towards my face. I rolled to my right away from the blade and kicked his feet out to see how he likes it.

I brought my lance to him but he kicked my blade upwards and knocked me down as he held both blades in his hands. The code began to replay in my head during different frequencies and I felt myself transforming. The clone looked at me in surprise and in an explosion of light it flew off of me as my lance returned to me and it expanded to a dual bladed weapon. My gauntlet had increased firepower attached and an included attachment to my fist that would seriously bruise if it came in contact with human skin outside of Lyoko.

My outfit had changed as well. I now had a black uniform with several parallel white stripes up and down my arms, legs, and torso. The uniform was skintight and the nose piece was now emanating a silver aura instead of blue. My gun was larger and gold with extra barrels for some more firepower. The clone growled at me now that I could transform and lunged. I swung my lance and just hit his side as he redirected to the left and crashed into some rocks. He took out the gun and begun to fire as I ran after the others.

The blasts were close behind and he ran parallel as I began to fire as well… ok major déjà vu. He shot to my head as I back flipped and shot his back and devirtualized him. The shadow cloner was right behind me and I jumped upward and slammed my fist onto the target, instantaneously devirtualizing it. I felt weaker and saw that I was going back to normal as I saw my familiar Lyoko form and ran into the tower with everyone else. We reached everyone. _What happened?_ I hear Monica say in my mind. Suddenly I feel a tingle in my brain and I know it's her.

_Nothing Monica. Just a little trouble._ I think to her. _That's not what your memories say._ She says. So that's the tingling. Or maybe it's just her jumping into my mind. _You can read my memories too?_ I ask her._ Yeah, I'm still getting the hang of this mind stuff._ That makes sense with all the tingling. _Oh, Okay. Where are you guys? _I ask her. _Well I know where you are. But we're in the volcano replika. Is there any danger? _She jokes. _For us there was but I'm not sure if you will._ I say. _Okay we'll see you soon._ She says before I feel the tingling leave my mind. But not before I hear a faint _be careful_ from her. I mentally promise her I will.

**Review please and Mays special ability will return sometime in this story**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: New Changes

**This chapter is mostly made Niqueesinger14 and maybe you can tell by the girly parts. Onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Or any of the replikas. But I might own the surprise in the next chapter. Also the OC's for Jack and Monica are made by Niqueesinger14. **

[Monica's P.O.V.]

I jumped out of Geo's brain and saw Jack. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I smiled to him. He smiled back. I then felt something dangerous around us and saw a shadowy figure behind Jack. I quickly pulled my bow back as an arrow appeared. Right as Jack's eyes went wide I let the bow go. It barely touched his hair before engulfing itself in the figure. Jack looked behind him as the thing exploded. He looked back finding my eyes. I skimmed his eyes as he thought a quick thanks. I can feel my powers getting stronger although I'm still learning them. For instance, I can search through someone's memories but only when I'm in their mind and I can hear peoples thoughts by looking into their eyes. Anyways, we continued walking as I felt the sense of Geo get stronger. I jumped in his mind to tell where he is. He's only a few minutes away from us but I can tell he's in trouble. I jump out very quick as I yell "Guys we need to hurry.

They're in trouble." They nod.** (AN When I mean they I mean Ulrich, Odd, Jack, Yumi, and William.)** We take off in a run but before we can get there lava starts to run inbetween us and Geo. I can work with this. "Guys watch my back. It will take a while for me to get this out of the way." I tell them before I start working. I raise my hands to raise the big rocks we have to put it on the lava as if to make a bridge. I accidentally get some of it in the lava and it starts to burn. I think quickly in my head. What makes lava cool? I think to myself. I try air by blowing it around but it only moves it closer and cools it down a little bit but not by much. What's another thing I start thinking frantically. C'mon we just learned this yesterday, Monica! Oh right water! I turn around and see a little stream of water. I sure hope its cold enough.

I raise my hand to the water and make it go over everyone before laying on the lava. Sure enough the lava starts to steam and harden. I mentally congratulate myself before blowing air to clear the steam. It takes seconds to clear then we start taking off running again. We get to Geo and the rest before a big squid looking thing takes May. I jump in her mind and use all my strength to push her out of the thing's grasp. I then get into the thing's mind and search for something. I can't find anything but I feel Xana. I get out before its too late and get back into May's mind.

I look through her memories because that's what the thing is looking at. I see Geo and Aelita kiss before I put the memories away and push Xana out. I get out of May's mind before she is dropped and the squid explodes. I raise my hand to catch her and set her down gently. "Get May!" I yell to Geo even though I'm angry at him now. How could he have kissed Aelita. I know he doesn't like her.. I think to myself before I get hit by something. I look up and see a ninja on top of me. It's replica of Ulrich but it's not him. I look into his eyes to find something but he doesn't really have eyes. My eyes widen as I look into his virtual mind. I find codes upon codes.

_Oh Geo would have a blast._ I think to myself. I then I look through and find what I'm looking for. I replace that thought/code with a commanding one. I jump out as the ninja gets off of me and starts fighting another one that was fighting Jack. Once that one is destroyed it finds another one and destroys that one. He does this until every single one is destroyed. It looks back at me as if to ask if it has done a good job. I nod and it nods back to me before plunging his sword into himself. I smile to myself as everyone stands dumbstruck looking at one another. I chuckle. Aelita looks at me and smiles. Soon they all look at me surprised. "You did that?" Ulrich said. "Yeah I can jump into minds.

Maybe replace a few thoughts." I say smiling to myself. I feel myself get lightheaded. "But it drains me." I say as I fall a little. Jack catches me. "It's okay I'm right here." He whispers in my ear. I smile. I give Aelita a look and she nods. She comes over and she touches my head while we both close our eyes. In just a few seconds I feel refreshed and energized. I open my eyes as Aelita takes her hand off of me. I thank her and look at Jack and everyone else as they look at me in awe. "What?" I say. "Monica, you're glowing" Odd says. I look down to my arm and see that he's right. I'm giving off a slight pinkish blue glow. I jump in Jack's mind to see what I look like. Instead of my usual aquamarine long sleeve shirt.

I'm wearing a greenish blue one and instead of an "X" on the front there is a "0". My hair is in a side braid with red and pink flowers woven into it. The long sleeve shirt and skirt turned into a mini dress with leggings underneath. I have black eye shadow on with red lipstick. My bow is red and looks as if it is on fire I am giving off a pinkish blue glow all around my body and my eyes look as if they are shining. _You look beautiful._ Jack thinks. I see and feel myself smile. I jump back into my mind and grab his hand, intertwining my fingers with his. He smiles and I look into his eyes. I see his eyes shine and can hear what he's thinking. To respond to it I lean in just as he is. Our lips touch and I have butterflies all over. It's a small kiss but it feels like more. We break away and I feel so much stronger. I can see and hear everyone's thoughts now. Geo sounds like he's gonna kill Jack, I can feel Aelita smiling, May is the same as Aelita, Odd sounds a little jealous, Yumi just smirks, and William and Ulrich are still staring at me in awe but not as they would for Yumi.

But Jack's thoughts are the ones I can hear the most. His are happy and almost as if he is screaming in his mind. "We should probably head to the tower." Ulrich says. "Yeah lets go." I say still looking at Jack. We start running hand in hand and stop before a group of kankrelats and kranes. **(AN these kranes are flaming kankrelats from earlier)**"I got this guys." I say and before I know it my hands are up and each of them are looking at me. I get in each of they're minds and replace each dangerous code with one to attack each other. It works and soon they all start attacking one another until they have all exploded. I smile to myself. And look back at the group. Some are smiling, some are in awe. I see Jack's bright blue eyes widen before everything goes black.

[Jack's P.O.V.]

I can't believe she actually kissed me! And not to mention she looks absolutely gorgeous. She looks like a Greek goddess with that pinkish blue glow around her. When we kissed it's like fireworks went off. I felt her explore my mind without exploring it. It was beautiful. When we pulled away she looked even more beautiful and her glow was even brighter. After a few minutes of just comfortable silence Ulrich said we should go so we did. We ran hand in hand. I looked at her slightly and her hair bounces off her back beautifully. The flowers stay in her hair perfectly never faltering from where they are.

We stop in front of a group of kankrelats and kranes. I hear Monica say "I got this guys." I try to stop her but as soon as she was with me she reappeared 5 feet in front of me within a blink of an eye. She lifts her hands up and they all look at her, her eyes in a sort of glazed over look. After a second they all start attaching one another. I smile to myself as each on explodes. She looks back and sees all of us, her eyes aren't glazed over anymore. Then I see her eyes close and start to fall.

"Paradoxal, time!" I hear Geo yell as I start to run but then time slows as I use all my strength to move but I can't. Before I know it Geo has her in his arms and I'm by her side holding her hand. Aelita is by her head stroking her hair. Her glow is weakening but it's still there. I look around us and see a pinkish force field around us. Aelita is holding one as there is a fight around us. Ulrich, William, Odd, Yumi, and May are fighting more kankrelats.

"Jeremy what is going on!" I yell into the air. "I have no idea but she is taken over by something and it's not Xana." He says. "Can you fix it Jeremy?" Aelita says. "No. She has to. I can't get into her mind as easily as she can with everyone else." He says back. "Aelita stay here. I have to go help them fight." Geo says. I take her in my arms as Geo leaves and look at her peaceful face thinking what just happened to the beautiful girl in my arms.

[Monica's P.O.V.]

**_Vision:_**_ I'm not looking at Jack anymore. Instead I'm looking at Franz Hopper. "What happened? Why am I here" I ask him frantically. "Geo is in trouble child." He says urgently. "What happened?" I say more confidently._

_"__Xana is in his mind. Xana has found out what you can do and will try to devirtualize you forever by using Geo. Geo isn't possessed yet but I'm afraid he will be soon." He says coming closer and taking my hand. _

_"__You must stop him before he stops you. And only you." He says. "What do I do?" I ask. "Use your powers. You'll know what to do when it is time." He says. "So you mean I have to defeat my brother before he kills me and I'm stuck in this game forever" I say. _

_"__Unfortunately yes. But you have one thing wrong with that statement dear child." He says looking in my eyes. "What?" I say curiously. "Again I must leave. I'm terribly sorry. I will have to tell you later. Now you are in trouble dear child." He says. His figure backing away. "Awake. Awake. Awake." He says disappearing._

_Awake_ is the last thing I hear before my eyes open and I see deep pools of blue eyes. Jack. "Monica, you're okay!" He says. "Yes. We have to go Geo is in trouble." I say urgently. He nods. I see Aelita struggling. I pull my bow back. "Aelita let go." I say. She lets go and starts to fall Jack catches her as I shoot an arrow hitting the bulls eye of a kankrelat.

"Watch my back!" I yell to Jack as I run to Aelita touching her arm as she did to me. I jump inside her mind and start to heal her. We both open our eyes. I look at me and I'm glowing again. Good. I need as much strength as I can get. We all start fighting and I'm using my powers and my bow. Before we know it all of the kankrelats and ninjas are gone and my strength is powerful. I'm glowing so fiercely that it looks like I'm on fire. I look at Jack and smile. He smiles back with the glint in his eyes. "We need to get to the tower" I say. Everyone nods and we start heading off.

I look forward and start to track the tower. "Follow me!" I yell. They start following me and soon we get there. I feel a dark presence and stop right before a gate closes. Leaving everyone but me and Geo on the other side. It's time. I think before I feel a dark presence enter inside Geo. "Uh-oh" I say to myself. "Geo if you can hear me stay right there." I say. He looks at me but it's not his eyes. It's Xana's symbol. "Or look at me that's okay too." I say as I start to back away slowly. "What's going on?" I hear May say.

I look quickly and see they are all trying to get passed the gate. "Xana took over Geo. Aelita and Jeremy you need to take the gate down as soon as possible. I have a plan." I say back my eyes on Geo who is coming closer. "Did you know about this?" Ulrich says. "Yeah kinda. I'll tell you about it later!" I say as Geo starts to run to me with his lance out. I stay positioned before I see a spot and right before he gets to me I blink and appear at that spot looking back at a confused Geo. I take this moment and summon my strength to get rocks and shoot them at him. It barely works but it's enough for me to get inside his mind. _Monica help!_ He thinks._ I'm trying. Use some will power._

I search his mind for Xana and try to change the codes. I jump out right before he starts running at me full speed. I jump out of the way before he touches me. "Oh Lord." I say getting up. He looks at me with anger. He starts to talk only its not Geo's voice. It's Xana's. "_You do not belong here child. You are not strong enough to defeat me. You don't even know who you are yet." _He says menacingly. "I'm stronger than you think Xana." I say standing strong. Flames are now coming from me. But I think it's just from the glow. _"You don't even know how strong you can be, little girl. You barely even know who your own father is." _He says smiling. "What are you talking about. Yes I do." I say curiously.

Tears start in my eyes. _"Curious. They haven't told you or Geo yet." _He says. Out of anger I lift my hands making a storm around us. I feel my eyes glaze over as I constantly throw things at him. Rocks, shots of air, water, anything around me. While this is happening I get into Geo's mind and see code after code. I start to change each code one by one. I come back into my mind and I see him struggling. I start again blowing wind onto him as I hear Jack calling my name. "Monica! It's okay!" He says trying to grab my hand. "No he talked about my father! He doesn't know me!" I say without even meaning to as I push stronger winds onto him as well as fire which is coming from my hands.

He's on the ground now head tucked between his arms. But he's still not Geo yet. "Xana is gone Monica! He's gone!" Jack is yelling, pleading to me now. "No. I can feel Xana in him. That's not my brother. He must pay." I say but it's not really me, and all I can see is Xana in Geo's body but I can feel fire and light radiating off of me. Jack is tugging at my arm. I jump into his mind and see myself. I'm so powerful that a bright light is shining from me. I'm levitating and wind and fire surround me. My eyes are glazed over. I'm unstoppable.

I jump out and focus again on Geo. I jump into his mind. _Monica stop! Please!_ Geo tells me. _Xana get out of his head now!_ I say with such a force that a quarter of him leaves. _Fine we'll do this the hard way._ I say as I jump out of his head. "Ulrich, William, Odd, Yumi, May. Grab Geo and pin him down." I say forcefully. They run and pin him down. I allow the air around Geo to loosen a little so they can get him. Once they have him down, I feel myself float over the air is gone from around them but I still feel it around me.

Jack is still trying to get me to stop. I land on the ground in front of Geo. I kneel down and put a hand on his forehead another on his shoulder. I jump into his mind and feel the power illuminate from me to him. _Xana you will leave now! I have you pinned and you will not come back._ I say with a force inside Geo's mind. Both Geo and Xana are screaming as I push Xana out. "_Only this once Noria huntress." _Xana says as he leaves. But I'm not stopping until he is all out. I see Geo look at me and it's his eyes again but I can feel Xana still. Soon I'm not able to control myself.

My eyes glaze over and my glow doesn't have the fire anymore but it is still fierce. "Monica let go. It's over Xana is gone." Jack says. But I don't move. I feel hands on me but Geo doesn't have hands on him anymore. They are all trying to break me away. I feel Aelita and Jack. I can't get out of this power! I focus on the voices of Jack and Aelita. Finally I get inside my own mind and break the power. My hands get off Geo and I fall back tears welling my eyes. I start to heavily sob as Jack and Aelita have their arms around me. Jack is kissing my head and Aelita is soothing me. I feel terrible. That power was too strong and based on rage. I go into Geo's mind.

_I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Geo._ I say in his mind and out loud. "It's okay Monica. You did what you had to." He says. But he doesn't come closer. "Aelita go to the tower and get us back home please." I say tears freely flowing and looking at Aelita. She nods and runs to the tower. I lay in Jack's arms as he rocks me and soothes me. Next thing I know we're back in the real world. We're in the lab. Looking at each other. I'm still in Jack's arms crying and they're all looking at me in wonder, Geo looks confused. What have I done?

**A/n if you are confused about how they got there, they just followed Aelita, Geo and May when they vanished and showed up there**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Secrets Unknown

i don't own this show and review this story please

[Monica's P.O.V.]

My head is still buried in Jack's chest when I have finished crying. I take a deep breath and let the smell of Jack's smell fill my nostrils. I smile for a quick second before I realize again what I have done. I look up and still see everyone's eyes on me. Geo still has that confused look. Tears fill my eyes again and Jack pulls me back into his arms. I wipe the tears from my eyes and look into his eyes. I smile and get up.

"We need to talk about this." I say looking at them. "About what?" Geo says confusion edging in his voice. "About what just happened in Lyoko." I say looking at him. "When were we in Lyoko?" He asks looking at me like I'm stupid. "Like five minutes ago Geo." May says touching his arm. "What?" He says looking at her in shock. "What happened to me?" He says looking at me. "I think when Monica was out of control she took away some of your memory." Jeremy says typing into his computer to search for something. "Why was she out of control?" Geo says. Ulrich speaks up.

"You were possessed by Xana. You must not have known." He says in wonder. "No that couldn't have been it. He wasn't in a trance when I jumped in his mind. He was there the whole time." I say frantically. "Like I said I'm pretty sure you just took away some of his memory." Jeremy says. Aelita comes towards me putting an arm on my shoulder. I look at my hands. "I'm a monster." I say looking at my hands in disgust and looking back to Geo in shock. "No you're not Monica. You didn't know what you were doing. It must've been what Xana said." Aelita says. "No because I felt the power.

I was controlling myself. I could see the codes in Geo's head." I snap tears fill my eyes again but I push them away. How could I have done this to my brother. "I-I have to go." I say walking away. But before I get on the elevator I say, "Aelita and May. You might want to tell him what happened this morning. I saw his last memory before I must've taken it away." I say pressing the button to go up. I get out of the factory and head into the woods. How could I have done that? How could I have hurt the one person I was supposed to protect? I'm walking down the way when I scream and grab at my head before falling down. Then all I see is black.

[Aelita P.O.V.]

I see tears in Monica's eyes as she snaps at me, but I keep my hand on her shoulder. She's at a delicate stage right now as she's figuring out her powers. She pushes the tears away and starts walking away. She must've said something but I wasn't listening. I look down thinking. I look back up when I hear her say, "Aelita and May. You might want to tell him what happened this morning. I saw his last memory before I must've taken it away." She says pressing the elevator button. I stand there shocked. "What happened?" Jeremy says. I look at May and she nods tears are in her eyes. I go up to the computer and pull up footage from this morning. But I don't watch as me and Geo lean in to one another. "I did that?" Geo says pointing to the screen. I nod. "I don't know why I kissed you. I don't have feelings for you." I said looking down feeling really guilty.

"You don't?" He says. I shake my head. "Okay good." He says. I look up confused. "Why good?" I say. "Well because I like May." He says looking to May. I look at May and she has a blush creeping up on her cheeks. I smile. I look to Odd and see his eyes on me before they skim over to Geo, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Okay well we still need to talk about this." Jeremy says. "which part?" Jack says. This is the first time he's spoken up since Monica left. "About Monica. What was Xana talking about when he said that she doesn't even know who her own father is?" Jeremy said. "I have no idea.

Dad's been with us forever." Geo said. "Well something's wrong because Monica wouldn't have freaked out about that. Unless she knows who her actual father is." Jeremy said. "Well Monica and dad used to fight some times. It was always mom and Monica who got along the best." Geo says. "Wait like what kind of fights, Geo?" I said. "You know like the "You're never there for me" kind of fights." He said looking indifferent as if that's what every father and daughter did. But that got me thinking. How come Monica gets the vision attacks like I used to? If she used to fight with her dad a lot then there is something very wrong. She told me that she loves her dad but she gets a glassy look in her eyes whenever she says that. I have to ask her. Suddenly I get a gut feeling that she isn't okay. "Hey, I need to go find Monica." I say. "No, she'll be fine.

Whenever she gets upset she just needs to be alone sometimes." Geo says. "Yes but I'm sure this is more serious than just getting upset." I say. "Okay you go find her then. But I promise she is probably in a tree or something. She loves climbing trees when she's upset." Geo says. "I'm coming with you." Jack says. "Me too. I need to ask her some questions." Jeremy says. "Well then lets go." I say as we get onto the elevator. I look back and see Geo and May talking. I overhear Monica's name and see May look at me. I look to Odd very quick and see him looking back at me. As the doors close I see a smile form on his lips and I smile back. The rest of the way is quiet so we just end up looking for Monica and calling her name.

"Here guys let me see if her phone is working." Jack says. He calls her but just ends up getting to voicemail. Now I'm starting to freak out. She always answers her phone. I walk around a little bit and see something hidden next to a bush. I walk forward and see it's a hand! I walk around the bush and see it's Monica with a hand clutching her head. Her olive toned body is in fetal position. She's still wearing the Blue longsleeve and blue jeans from the factory. I know this wasn't just her regular stroll in the park. "Monica!" I start to yell as I bend down to touch her forehead. She doesn't feel hot but I can feel the sweat on her forehead. A vision. "Guys! I found her!" I say to Jack and Jeremy. As soon as Jack gets here he grabs her and carries her bridal style.

"Jeremy tell everyone to meet us in my room. Jack carry her to our room!" I say pulling Jack. Jeremy runs to the factory. We get to the dorm and I tell Jack to lay her on her bed. When he lays her down he sits on her bed and holds her hand. I come up behind him and see that he's saying words to her. Soothing words. I start to do the same thing. Next thing I know I've fallen asleep next to her just hoping she's okay.

[Monica's P.O.V.]

**_Vision:_**_ Once again I'm seeing black. I'm waiting to see something scary pop up to me but instead I see Franz Hopper slowly appearing. "Ahh dear child! I see you've defeated Xana before he got to you." He says smiling. "Yeah I guess." I say. "You are very gifted young child."He says touching my shoulder and I can feel his hand as it squeezes my shoulder for a split second. "I just have one question?"I say looking to him. "Yes?" He says looking at me how my dad would after I've won a singing competition or talent show. _

_"__What did Xana mean by Noria Huntress? And that I didn't even know my own father?" I say my eyes boring into his. "No spoilers dear. But here's one thing. You are not from here. And you aren't really your fathers child." He says. "Well I know I'm not from here I was from California. And my dad is my dad." I said shrugging my shoulders as if I have said this a million times before. "That's not what I mean young child." He says a smile spreading across his face. "You still have much to learn before you can become your true potential." He says._

_ "__What does that mean?" I say getting even more confused. "Nothing, nothing. But one thing is certain, don't blame yourself for what happened to your brother. You need to master your powers before you go to that strength again." He says taking his hand off my shoulder. I nod. "I must go. I will see you soon dear child." He says waving me off. I wave back before everything goes black again and I'm alone._

I wake up clutching at whatever is in my hand. "Huh? Monica?" I hear Jack say. I feel around with my hand and feel that I'm on my bed. I open my eyes and see Aelita sleeping next to me but she quickly wakes up when she feels the movement of me. "Oh my gosh Monica are you okay?" Aelita says. "Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" I say groggily. "Well you left the factory and then we found you hidden under a bush curled up clutching your head with beads of sweat on your head." Jack says squeezing my hand. "Where is everyone else?" I say. "Well I'm thinking that they are either at the factory or on their way here." Aelita says. I nod but even that slightest of movement gives me pain. "Here drink this." Jack says handing me a glass of water. "Thanks" I say bringing the glass to my lips. I feel the water slip down my throat in cool goodness.

"I should probably see if they are coming." Aelita says leaving the room. I nod and smile to her. Jack looks back at me. "How are you feeling?" he says. "I feel fine." I say forcing a smile. It's a good thing Jack can't tell a lie like I can. "Good" he says looking down at our hands. "So I have a question?" He says. "Ask away." I say with a smile. "So remember that kiss in Lyoko?" He says looking down. "Uhm yeah." I say smiling a little remembering it.

"D-does th-that make us dating?" He asks stuttering. "Do you want us to be?" I say lifting his chin a little with my finger. "Y-yeah." He says smiling a little. His eyes are bright and full of adoration. "Then that makes us dating." I say smiling. We look into each other's eyes in a comfortable silence. Then he's leaning in and I am too. Our lips touch and my heart races. His hand comes to my cheek and my hand goes to his hair. We both pull back at the same time. We look into each other's eyes and smile. I've fallen hard for this boy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Lost In A Hurricane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, the song, or the new… sorry, spoilers**

[Geo's P.O.V.]

I've got a major headache as I sit there trying to remember the memories that was accidently removed. May was sitting there next to me, still blushing a little as the others were doing their own things. Odd was on a game console, Ulrich and Yumi were playing a board game, Jeremy was staring at the computer screen not bothering to take off the footage from this morning, and William was asleep.

I sat silently and got another little tidbit of memories that was taken. I remembered the kranes, the kiss, and the possession (again). I was trying to remember others when a sudden memory came back of all my visions. I went wide-eyed and stood up surprising May. "I remember now, I remember the reason why Aelita and I kissed" I say as everyone in the room turned in shock.

"What? How" Jeremy said. "Because I remember having a vision where May was the one who got the black eye. It was supposed to happen to you but Aelita came instead and the kiss was supposed to happen nonetheless so Aelita ended up kissing me instead" I blurted and everyone took a moment for that to sink in. I was sitting there and suddenly I had a urge to go to Lyoko for no absolute reason. I walked over while everyone was still thinking about it and typed in the code for the timer. "Wha- hey!" Jeremy shouted as I pressed the button for the elevator and went into my scanner.

I was virtualized into the ice sector and ran off in one direction as May and Odd was virtualized in front of me. "Geo what are you doing, you have to go back" May said. "I don't know I just feel an urge to go somewhere that I feel could be very important" I say before running off only to get stopped by them again, except this time in their vehicles.

"Geo, Stop" Odd commanded, stern to try and stop me. I ran and ducked under their vehicles and their fire and summoned the Fire Flyer and activated wing mode as I flew up. "HEY" May shouted. I saw the holes and dove into one of them, the others behind me.

* * *

We flew into the volcano replika in a flash of light and I flew towards the gate. I hovered for a moment. They came behind and in front of me. "Laser Arrow" "Soni Blast" they shouted as I flew up and avoided the fire. Odd was hit with May's blast and devirtualized as May fell to the ground as she was in the cockpit when her vehicle got hit. I floated down and caught May. I set her on her feet and walked up to the gate. I took of my buckle, "Code Zero" and an oval appeared on the outer part of my buckle and I put it on to initiate the zero code thing. My outfit changed and the wings transformed to 2 pairs, one pointed upward while the other was pointing down. 4 X's were on the back to form a formation of a huge X in the center and cannons were retracting and expanding from the turbines. I walked to the gate and saw a blue tower with winds whipping around it. I walked up to it and entered as May followed. I flew up to the top and entered the code as the data fell from the walls and I saw another bright light.

* * *

[Monica's P.O.V.]

I heard my phone ringing and picked it up as Jeremy's rushed voice signified something was wrong. I ran to the factory with Aelita and Jack and we met up with Jeremy. "Geo went into Lyoko so I sent May and Odd after him but Odd got devirtualized and May is still in there but they have both gone missing off the map and the volcano replika, has suddenly appeared on the holomap with another replika as well" he said pointing to the map which now had two new replikas on the once empty spaces. I turned to see Aelita shocked and Odd sitting there saying it was his fault. "Look everyone just needs to chill out, everything is going to be fine" I say. "How?" Ulrich says "May and Geo are trapped on Lyoko, the volcano replika and a new replika, and Xana is after Geo for reasons we don't know". I was upset by his outburst and suddenly had an idea to get everyone to calm down. "Jack give me a beat" I say as he looks curious but begins to drum against the wall. "Here's a little something that should calm you down"

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies**

**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**

**Her daddy was a mean old mister**

**Mama was an angel in the ground**

**The weather man called for a twister**

**She prayed blow it down**

The gang just sat there, shocked of what I was singing **(Random singing moment)**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

**To wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**

**To rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window till it's all Blown Away**

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door Blown Away**

**Till there's nothing left standing**

**Nothing left of yesterday**

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory Blown Away,**

**Blown Away**

**She heard those sirens screaming out**

**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**

**She locked herself in the cellar**

**Listened to the screaming of the wind**

**Some people called it taking shelter**

**She called it sweet revenge**

Their eyes widened at the last line of the paragraph

**Shatter every window till it's all Blown Away**

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door Blown Away**

**Till there's nothing left standing**

**Nothing left of yesterday**

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory Blown Away,**

**Blown Away**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

**To wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**

**To rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window till it's all Blown Away**

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door Blown Away**

**Till there's nothing left standing**

**Nothing left of yesterday**

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory Blown Away,**

**Blown Away**

**Blown Away, Blown Away, Blown Away, Blown Away, Blown Away**

* * *

[May's P.O.V.]

I followed Geo into the tower and sat on the bottom layer as the data walls began to crumble and I was hit by a flash of light. I awoke to the sounds of wind roaring in my ears. I stood up to see Geo on the ground a couple of feet away and I looked around to see the coloring of the ice sector except with a black and green ground and the same storm from when we got our vehicles up ahead. "Geo wake up" I say as I notice he is still in zero mode.

I take off the zero around his belt and before I think about it, I put it on my buckle. In a flash of bright white light I look down at my outfit. I had a silver jumpsuit with black lines down my sides, my hair was down, my belt was at a sideways angle, the sleeves were yet again connected by single strands of cloth, and I had a K on the front of my outfit. I took off the zero and put it back on Geo's belt as he snapped awake. "Where are we?" he asked before standing up.

"I don't know but it's somewhere in Lyoko because we are still in our outfits". He put on his nosepiece as it morphed into a mask. I found the nosepiece I had on my belt and put it on as it transformed into the same mask as Geo except with pink eyelids. I looked around and saw calculations and a signal from the left. I pointed to the right and we ran towards it. There was a screech and we turned to see a tarantula that was moving as fast as the wind was and hornet that was darting around faster than we could see. I saw that the tarantula was running fast and watched as it jumped upwards and folded its legs in before flying towards us.

"Holy, crap" I say as a blast from behind me devirtualizes the hornet and I turn to see Geo with his gun pointed to the sky. He put it away and grabbed my hand and dragged me across the sector as the tarantula flew after us. I turned and threw a dagger. It dodged and fired at my leg. I collapsed on the ground as Geo lifted my arm onto his and summoned his vehicle. He hopped on and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I held on tight when we took off as he attempted to maneuver in the wind.

The blasts zoomed past and Geo began to swing around his lance and deflected it. "Strike Slash!" he said as a blue-silver curve ray erupted from his lance and curved with the wind over the tarantula but eventually found its way to its mark after flying through like a jet. I stared. "You have a jet-like projectile weapon on your lance and you choose now to use it". He turned to me "well I just programmed it this morning so yeah".

The flyer landed on the ground and it returned to his belt. He set me on my feet and I felt better since I could now feel my leg. We ran until we could find a place to hide and rest. We entered and saw another tower. Geo walked up and touched it as he froze immediately. "Geo?" I say curiously as I walk up to him and see his chin up and his eyes looking all glossy. I sighed and slowly put my hand against the tower as I felt myself falling into darkness.

* * *

I woke up to see myself in my Lyoko form in the real world. "What the heck" I said to myself as I stood up and saw Geo standing near a window. I walked up to him and looked out, but what I saw was beyond anything I could have imagined. We were in a flying vehicle that was soaring over a country that looked like Japan and storm clouds circled around us and kept coming back around. "We're in a mobile hurricane" Geo said as the lights flickered around us and the clouds thundered. I noticed a hallway and I walked out into it. It was like a creepy hallway that could be seen in a horror movie and it looked like there was going to be a creature popping out anytime soon because the lights kept flickering. "Geo" I say as he turns to me "come on" I say as he walks over to me and surveys the area. I turn around to see a big bat with the Xana sign and a pair of really big fangs. I tug on Geo's shirt and he turns around to see what I'm so shocked about. It bares its fangs and flies after us. "RUN" he shouts before grabbing my hand again and pulls me along as the bat chases after us.

[Geo's P.O.V.]

I grabbed May's hand and ran farther into the fortress. _Well this is a mistake, I mean who would go farther into a dark and creepy fortress that looks like it's from a horror movie,_ I thought as I turned a corner to see more bats and a flying eagle. "Oh why" I say aloud. The eagle swooped towards our heads as I instinctively swung my fist forward and punched the target on its face. I stood shocked as May understood and threw a dagger at a bat. Then it was her turn to grab my hand and run as the rest chased after us. The blasts echoed across the hallways and we ran down the nearest hallway away from the bats that had got within 5 feet of us. Another eagle zoomed towards our heads and a single peck got through to my head.

"Any other powerful abilities I should know about" May shouted. I turned to her "just use the supersonix power already". She turns and punches towards a bat and a sudden shriek pierced through the air and the bat dropped, twitching like it was having a seizure, before exploding. We ran into the nearest doorway which shut behind us as the monster/animals pounded against the door. I sat there gasping for breath as I noticed how there was a bunch of computers each with Xana's symbol and all emitting strange lights through rods into a large box that filled up and then emptied out into nowhere.

"Well this is a mistake" I say as May suddenly draws a dagger and throws it at a computer. I shield May as the debris blast toward us and destroy all the computers on the row. I step back and shout "what the heck are you doing?!" "Well I'm sorry, the computer could be important so why can't I destroy it" she says. The bangs get louder on the door. They were about to break through. I drew my lance and just started slashing everywhere as they broke through. We were about to destroy the last one when a blast hit me and I woke up in the scanner. _Whoa, what the heck_, I thought as I got out and helped May up and explained to the others what had happened.

"So Xana has created a new Replika and you almost managed to destroy it before you got torched by an eagle and whole bunch of bats" Yumi asked. I nodded as everyone else took a moment for that to sink in. "Hey at least we know what the new Replikas on the map are about" Ulrich said **(I just realized how much OOC people are in this story like Odd, Yumi, possibly Jeremy, Ulrich and some others but I might be able to change that). **I sat there before I checked my watch and left to go to the dorm and sleep.

**A/n the song was Blown Away by Carrie Underwood and I am planning to do a Halloween special sometime in the next couple of chapters and I understand how late it is for that but I started this story and I couldn't post it until after Halloween and I can't change it now because it's too late. review**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Others

**A/n so in this one Geo and May get new friends and enemies in some new OC's**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my old OC's and the new ones coming up**

[Third Person P.O.V.]

The birds chirped on this especially warm and beautiful day. The warriors were sitting in their regular classes with Geo, and Herb being the only ones attempting to even answer the questions. "Now class tell me what the answer to this equation is" Mrs. Hertz said (**I know that she's a science teacher but this is the best I've got so). **Herb raised his hand. She pointed at him. "Is it 2475?" "No Herb that is incorrect".

Geo raised his hand. "Yes Geo what is your answer" she says. "6". "That is correct Geo". She turned to the board as a redhead boy turned and coughed "loser" a few people laughed at this but just earned a glare from Mrs. Hertz **(Jeremy is away visiting a relative so it's just Geo there).**

She turned and looked at the door before smiling and looking back. "Class I am proud to announce that we have some new students here today" she looked back at the doorway "come in come in". 4 people walked in the door. The one on the far left was a kid who was a bit smaller than Geo and was wearing a black shirt and a grey jumper with a pair of khaki's, had green eyes, a pair of gold glasses, and blonde hair.

The next was a boy the same size as the other but he had black hair, blue eyes, a red shirt with a silver jacket and jeans. The next was a small bit taller than the last but smaller than the first and was a girl. She had red hair, a black sleeveless parka, purple eyes and purple shirt, and silver pants.

The final one was a guy and he was the same height as the girl but he had grey hair, red eyes, a silver shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of jeans. "Now introduce yourselves kids" Mrs. Hertz said. The first one opened his mouth nervously. "Toby Johnson". The next one walked up "Michael Johnson". The girl walked up "Jackie Smith" she said biting her lip.

The final boy strode up confident "Keith Sheffield" he said like he owned the classroom. The students walked up to separate seats as Keith decided to sit on the opposite side of Geo where May had not occupied the seat. "Hi Keith I'm Geo and…" "look man I did not come over here to hear your life story, I came cause you seemed cool and so does she but now I realize that only she is cool" he said smugly. Geo looked unfazed by his comment. "Okay" and turned back to the teacher.

The bell rang and everyone exited the classroom except for Geo, May, and Jackie who were getting their stuff ready. "I'll be right there May I just have to do some things real quick". "Okay" she said before leaving Geo there with Jackie. Geo picked up his bag and put the cord on his shoulder and turned around just as Jackie collided with him. "Oh, sorry" he said as he kneeled down and picked up her dropped stuff. "Th-th-thanks" she said before running out the door.

He sat there and straightened out his glasses before walking out of the classroom. He walked up to his room and put the key in but heard the door open at the end of the hall and he turned. There was Toby and Michael with Jim. He turned the key as Jim noticed him and walked up to him. "Oh Geo, since Jeremy isn't going to be here for a while, I was wondering if these two could room with you until they get rooms of their own".

"Okay Jim" Geo says before opening the door and walking into his room and setting his stuff down. They followed and the set their stuff down. "Okay well I'll see you guys later" Jim says before shutting the door and leaving Geo with the siblings. Michael sat there staring out the window and Toby opened up a small book with one hand and started to read. Geo turned from one to the other and then took his laptop out of his bag and started to type in codes. Michael heard the typing and turned to look at Geo working on the codes.

Geo typed in a code quickly then closed his laptop before leaving and adjusting his glasses. Michael stood up and walked up to the computer. Toby looked up at the sound of his footsteps. "What are you doing" he asked. "Don't you think it's a little sketchy how he just types in a few codes and then leaves?" Michael asks. "Well yes but that doesn't mean you can go around on his laptop, haven't you ever heard the expression curiosity killed the cat". Michael ignored him and opened up the cover. "Whoa, Toby you have to see this". Toby closed his book and walked over to the computer. "Oh my Gosh" Toby said. On the screen was a code site for programming a weird machine on a virtual 3d map.

[Geo's P.O.V.]

I walked out of the dorm building towards the cafeteria as the dinner bell rang. Kids started to walk out of the classrooms and soon the area was packed with people who were chatting. I walked up and pulled the door open to see a couple of people sitting down at their respective tables. I walked up to the counter and got my food before sitting down at his regular table. I started to eat his food and the rest of the gang entered the cafeteria. I waved at them and May sat down next to me after getting her food. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes as the door opened and Jackie walks in.

She turns and notices me and May and turns away before getting her dinner. She walks over and decides to sit down next to May and then Keith walked in. He walked up, saw me and smirked. I growled slightly and took a bite out of my spaghetti. A couple of minutes later I throw away my food and walk out of the lunchroom. "Hey, little boy" I hear. I angrily turn to see Keith standing at the door and his arms are crossed. I turn back around and walk ten steps before he runs in front of me. "Hey what's your problem" I say. "My problem is you little boy, I can't seem to get that white-haired hottie away from you or alone but you can make sure she is" he says. I chuckle softly.

"What's so funny little boy". I glare at him "First off my name is Geo, Geo West, not little boy. And secondly, I'm not going to help you hit on my friend". He growls "look, you are going to help me whether you like it or not". I smile "no, I'm not" I say and try to walk around him. "Hey, I'm not leaving till you help me" he says putting his hand on my shoulder. "Well I'm not going to help but you are welcome to just sit here as long as you like, I couldn't care less" I say pushing his hand off of my shoulder. Before I could do anything I suddenly turn around and catch Keith's fist in my hand.

"What the heck" I say before he attempts to punch me with his other arm. I let go of his fist and grab his wrist and turn him so that he is in a painful position with his arm behind him. I notice what I'm doing, let go, and slowly walk away. I can tell kids are watching us now, both inside the lunchroom and outside. Apparently what just happened has angered him because he kept coming at me with punches and kicks. I could just hear the gasps of the rest of the gang as Keith kicked towards my gut and I caught it in my hand and held it there while he lost his balance and fell. I let go realizing what I just did but not what is going on. I backed away slowly as he got to his feet and punched towards my gut.

I immediately flipped backwards and landed on my feet. I heard the cafeteria doors open and everyone in their surged out to get a better view of the fight. I turned for a moment to see May and Jackie looking at me in shock just as Keith's fist collided with my cheek. I stumbled backwards as Keith kicked me in the gut. I staggered holding my gut as he said in my ear "You are weak" and punched me in the gut. He winded back and drove it forward as I caught it, stepped backwards, then turned and flipped him onto the ground. I backed away as he staggered to his feet and picked up a couple of apples that rolled outside and started to throw them. I leaned backward soon I was in that Matrix thing as the apples zoomed past my face.

"Whoa" I say before falling backwards and catching myself with my hands and flipping backwards. I gasp for breath as Keith falls to one knee. "Geo! What is going on?" I hear Monica say. I turn to her voice and see her coming towards me. I see her fist connect with Keith's face. Before he can fall on the ground she grabs him by the shoulder and shirt collar. "No one messes with my brother. Think twice before you even look at him again." She says through her teeth. "Thi-this isn't over little boy" Keith says as he walks away. I fall backwards and before I even feel myself fall I get caught. I turn to see May, Monica, and William helping me. They help to straighten as I get brought to the nurses' office, Monica muttering under her breath.

**A/n the materialization things are going to be used and there will be a test drive next chapter and will we figure out what the machine that Toby and Michael found on Geo's laptop is for but later on and now for the next OC description and you know what I hope it is not**

Character OC description:

Toby:

Toby is your average kid who is smart, talented and easily worked up. He is always willing to defend his little brother Michael but Michael doesn't exactly make it easy. Toby is 5' 3" and not easily distracted or curious. He is of course willing to fight to help, but will sometimes put his brother before others. He may have a small crush on either Jackie or May but will not show it because May is interested in someone else and Jackie might be too. He is a smart-alek and sometimes a really big jerk

Michael:

Michael is a good kid who has a kind heart that is always willing to help, but can make him easily manipulated at times. If that happens then watch out, his brother will not make it so you can get out of it easily. He will fight to defend himself and his friend, but doesn't approve of his brothers methods of putting him before anyone else. He is 5' 0" and is very curious easily but defensive of his family and friends. He has a crush on Jackie and it is unknown whether she likes him back.

Jackie:

Jackie is the girl who sits in the back and doesn't pay attention because she doesn't want to get picked on. She is very much like May except for her hair color and she is clever and sly. It is possible that she has a crush on either Geo or Toby but she doesn't admit this for Geo is interested in May and Toby would get into and argument with his brother. She will fight for her friends and those who will fight for her.

Keith:

Keith is a bully who will hit on any girl just because he wants to. He is willing to fight, either against his enemies, or to help his friends which is rare. He has an obvious crush on Monica but sees May as a sister after a while. He is 5' 4" and Geo's biggest enemy/ rival besides Xana. He has red eyes and a bad past and grey hair which is unnatural but he is okay about it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: the Test Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Only the OCs and some other things. That's pretty much it.**

Monica's P.O.V.

I walked out of the lunchroom and saw a group of kids crowded around two people. Once of the boys had grey hair and was punching(and missing badly) at the other guy. The other guy was using self defense and was a face I've seen my whole life. I start running and pushing people out of the way. "Geo! What is going on?" I yell as I run to my brothers side. I see the grey haired boy and look straight into his red eyes(and when I mean red I don't mean bloodshot I mean the coloration was red, anyways) as my fist connected with his jaw. He started to fall back but before he could fall both my hands grabbed onto his shoulder and shirt color. I pulled him to me close enough so I could punch him again if I needed but not close enough where we were almost kissing. "No one messes with my brother. Think twice before you even look at him again." I hiss through my teeth.

I push him away, he yells to Geo with blood running from his nose, "Th-this isn't over little boy." He runs. I help grab Geo before he falls and help May and William drag him to the nurse. "The nerve. Ugh the nerve of some of these people. First Sissy and now red-eyes." I mutter under my breath. I see Geo smirk out of my peripheral vision. We walk into the nurses office and I see "red-eyes" again. He looks straight at me with terror, fear, and is that awe? Ewe! "What happened?" the nurse said getting Geo. "He got into a fight with him." I say with distaste shooting a look at "red-eyes". "Okay the principal is on his way. I'll get you some ice okay?" She says looking at Geo.

"What is happening in my school? Fights with new kids and then sent to the nurse?" Mr. Delmas says walking in, anger pure on his face. Sissy walks in behind him with a smirk on her face. I roll my eyes. "Keith was messing with Geo and got ticked off. So Keith started punching but Geo kept deflecting it. Then Monica came and punched Keith." Sissy said. I stand there shocked. She's actually standing up for Geo and kinda me. "Miss West is this true?" Delmas says to me. "Yes sir." I say my arms crossed. "Miss West you know the rules for this school." "Yes I do. No fighting on school premises. But I was protecting my brother is that really going to count?" I say.

"That will be up to me. You young man, are new here and you will have to learn. So as punishment for the both of you. Monica you will have to show him around the school and help Keith to his classes." He says. "Keith" smiles looking at me. I roll my eyes. "But Mr. Delmas I was protecting Geo." I say. I start pouring my acting skills into my words. "Mr Delmas I understand that what we did was wrong. But we don't need to get punished for this." I say looking into his eyes.

I start to use my puppy dog face. He hesitates a little bit and I believe that he will actually listen but then he says "I'm sorry miss West but for certain things there will be consequences. This is one of those things." He says looking straight back at me. I look passed him at Sissy. She doesn't look at me with a smug face, but one of awe and curiosity. "Yes sir." I say forcing myself to look at him with a smile on my face. He leaves waving us off. I look at Geo and he looks at me sympathetically. He knows my acting and knows that it usually works. Rarely does it not work. I look at May and William and they look as if the floor interests them.

I look at the "Keith" kid and he sits there with a smug look on his face. Ugh! I already don't like him. "Well come on then. Let me show you around school." I say rolling my eyes. He gets off the bed and walks in front of me opening the door. "Ladies first." He says with a smile. I look at him in disgust and push past him. I call Jack very quick and tell him that I wont be able to see him til after I take this kid around the school.

I put my phone away and look at Keith. He's looking at me as if he is trying out a new jacket in the mirror. I see his eyes drift down and I already know what is going on. I whistle breaking him out of his "trance". "Woah dude. My face is up here." I say resisting the urge to slap him. "I'm sorry it's not every day that you have a beautiful girl escorting you." He says looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. "Have you forgotten that this 'beautiful girl' just knocked you down in one punch?" I say crossing my arms. "Well you know, not every day that beauty hits you in the face." He says raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Okay ewe! First I'm a woman and will not be looked at or talked to that way. Second I have a boyfriend." I say stomping up to him pointing a finger in his face.

"And you're already getting close to me. Hm how's that boyfriend of yours treating you darling?" He says his hand rising to my face. I slap his arm away with my right hand and slap his face with my left. "He's treating me perfect thanks for asking. He helps me know a player when I see one." I say through my teeth. "And if you ever think about so much as looking at me wrong I will shove that smirk so far up your-" "Uhm Monica?" I hear a voice behind me say.

I turn around and see Aelita looking at me cautiously. "Hey Aelita." I say shooting her a "tell you later look". She nods and covers up. "Who's this?" She says. "This is Keith he's new and has already got on my bad side." I say smiling fake. She nods again. "Well I'll see you later. Please be careful Keith, you really don't want to get on her bad side." She says shooting me a funny look. I smile. "See you Aelita." I say as she walks away. "Okay first stop is the dorms." I say turning back to Keith who is again looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. "Ugh!" I say walking away. "Wait!" He says but I'm already halfway there.

"So your name is Monica?" He says after he finally caught up to me. "Yeah." I say not missing a beat. "Are you going to ask me what my name is?" He says stopping. I turn around and roll my eyes. "Your name is Keith Sheffield. You're a new student along with three others. You had a rough childhood and started to get with girls to fill that void. Your dad is alcoholic and pretty much gone and your mom has a hard time supporting the family so you're here on scholarship. You're actually a smart kid but hide it underneath the whole "Dark-kid" slash "frap boy" thing. Oh and you wear red contacts to intimidate other kids even though you have good eyesight." I say taking a deep breath. "Woah. How did you know all that?" He asks shocked. "I can read people really easily." I say as if I've said it a million times before (Which I have).

"But even all that stuff about my family, and me being smart-" I cut him off. "You have a darkness in your eyes and it's not the brown that they actually are. I can just see that you have had a dark past. And you cover it up." I say. "Did you say frap boy?" He said. "You really reak of cologne and the tears of girls." I say turning away. I feel his hand grab my arm. I turn around. His eyes are sad and his shoulders are hunched over. "I'm sorry I made a move on you that was wrong." He says looking down. "It's okay. I'm used to it. I was and kinda still am the popular girl, but I'm nice and don't do things. But I have a boyfriend and I do love him." I say taking my arm back. "Lets get you to your dorm room." I say pulling his arm. He looks at me in awe and wonder but follows. We get to his dorm and I hurry and get to mine. But not before I get a call.

[Geo's P.O.V.]

I watch Monica walk out of the door and I stand up holding the ice to my stomach and cheek. I walk up to my dorm with May and William helping me there. I open the door to see Toby and Michael doing what they were doing before I left. I grab my laptop and walk out the door as the others minus the siblings follow. We arrive at the factory and I plug my laptop into the supercomputer and start typing. "What are you doing Geo" May asked.

"Well since we got the materialization generators we never exactly got a chance to use them, so I'm planning to make one for Jack and then we can test drive the generators" I say as I type in the final code and the plus greets me. I walk down to the scanners and receive the buckle and head back up as I set it down as I get ready to test out the generators. "Okay, May, give it a shot" I say before sitting down. She walks to the center of the room and pulls off her buckle. A robotic voice came from the machine, "insert basis code". "Um what" she says. "Draw a symbol in the air and it will recognize your Lyoko data" I say. She takes a breath and slowly drew an invisible K. The air she drew it on shimmered in the shape of a K and then May vanished. I looked toward the computer to see May there in her regular real world form.

"What the" I say before May appears next to me in her Lyoko form. I stagger backwards and William gasps. May looks down and gasps as well. I took out my phone and texted the others to get over here now. A few minutes later everyone but Monica is here and staring at May. I explained what had happened and May sat there nodding slowly at what I was saying. Odd suddenly jumped up and said "let me give it a shot" and suddenly took his buckle off and drew an O. "Odd no!" I say but it is too late because Odd vanishes and appears after a moment in his regular cat-based Lyoko form. "Hey, I want to try" Ulrich said. "Me too" Yumi said. "Me three" William said. And before I could stop them they drew a U, a Y, and a W and then vanished for about 10 seconds before reappearing.

"Oi Vey" I say before Aelita tells me that Monica and Jack are on their way. "With all this going on I don't think so." I say running my hands through my hair. Then we hear the elevator doors open. Out steps Monica and Jack their eyes wide. "What in the world is going on here?" Monica says. She tries to touch Yumi but I smack her hand away before she gets an inch closer. "Don't touch them!" I say. She rolls her eyes at me. "If anyone touches them then it could cause permanent damage to the materialized or regular person during the testing" I snap. "No need to get in a hissy fit about it! Calm down Geo! Good Lord!" She yells at me. Her arms rise while she is talking and the computers blink once.

"Okay that was weird. Let me figure out what happened. Monica go do something with Jack that doesn't involve raising your arms." I say looking at her strange. She huffs and rolls her eyes crossing her arms. What is up with her? Anyways, I turn around and start working on the computer. After 5 minutes of testing the others abilities I give Jack his belt and continue to work on a surprise I was working on for the gang that Jeremy approved of course. I worked on it for 5 minutes before an alarm started to go off on the screen. "An activated tower" Aelita said. "Seriously! Now" Monica shouts. "Hey, we'll at least get to test out the materialization abilities in a real world situation" Aelita said. The factory shook and I pulled open the footage to see a couple of tarantulas, a Krabe, some bloks and a shadow cloner attacking the factory. Surprisingly when I checked the news websites there was nothing about it but there was some news about kidnappings that were interesting but not relevant to what the others were freaking out about **(This will be back in later chapters)**.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Jack shouted running back and forth before I walked up and stuck my hand out and he ran into it. He ran around blindly after that until I dragged him downstairs and put him in the scanner and closed until he calmed down. Aelita came down and then entered the other and Odd wanted to go but couldn't figure out how. He sat there upset until I grabbed a pipe that fell in the crashing and smacked him across the head and transformed him back to normal. He thanked me and ran to the scanner and I sat down and virtualized everyone. "Okay, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Jack, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Jack, Virtualization". Then I sent down a now normal Yumi and Ulrich and virtualized them. "Okay guys, we have some work to do" I walk into the elevator with the others as the factory shakes once more.

[May's P.O.V.]

I walked into the elevator with a materialized William, a normal Monica, and a normal Geo. We lifted upwards for a while before the elevator skidded to a halt and we were stuck. "Ah crap" I heard Geo say. The blows were evident know as the dust kept raining down onto us, and Geo kept pacing around trying to figure a way out. He stopped for a moment then said "Monica materialize, your abilities will be able to help us out here". She nodded quickly then took off her buckle. "here we go" she drew an M then vanished and reappeared once again in her Lyoko form.

"Okay now, use your elemental power of air to lift us up to the top level" he says. "I know what to do Geo!" she says. She focuses then lifts us up to the top level and we run outside. The monsters were momentarily distracted for a moment with the factory destruction but a couple of ninjas appeared and stared at us. "Crap" Monica said. "Geo you better hurry up and materialize" I say. He steps up and takes off his buckle. A blast blows him off his feet and he lands on the roof, his buckle skittering away from him. "Uh" he said. He picked himself up and ran before getting blasted again.

"GEO" I yelled. I put on my mask and found the perfect way to get there. I ran towards the Krabe and jumped onto its back. I flipped backwards before jumping on top of a ninja and jumped upwards. I kicked the wall before using a tarantula as a launch pad and flying upwards. I saw a tarantula about to fire at his face. I landed and then threw a dagger at the target and it exploded. A ninja then appeared and tackled me to the ground. "Ow" I say before punching it with my gauntlet. I took off my buckle once again and drew my staff. I slashed and smashed the monsters until a few were left. I saw William preparing to destroy a tarantula when a tentacle of the cloner touched the remaining monsters and soon they were multiplied by the dozens. We started to slash around before I was tackled once more by a shadow of Geo.

[Third Person P.O.V.]

Geo was not doing well on the roof. He was doing his best against some monsters without his Lyoko form and he was only taking out the kankrelats so far. He kicked at a Kankrelat and it flew off the roof before crashing to the ground and exploding. He punched at a tarantula but was blasted to the edge. "AH" He screeched before getting up and running to the across the end and avoiding the blast. He was taken off his feet and almost off of the roof until he felt himself in the air. Almost weightless. He was brought back onto the roof. He looked to see Monica with her arm extended and sweat beading down her forehead. "Thanks." He said when he got settled. "Thank my powers not me" she says before facing off against a ninja.

Geo turned and saw his buckle and ran across the edge once more, dodging the blasts and rolling under the ninjas diving attacks. He ran, almost there and dropped to his knees, ducked his head and torso backwards and down, and slid under another ninja. Geo dove and grabbed the buckle then slid off the edge. "WHOA" Geo shouts as he falls towards the bridge. "GEO" Monica and May yelled out as they were attacked by more monsters. He pressed the button and as fast as he could, drew an X in the air and just before he crashed onto the ground he disappeared.

_On Lyoko…_

Aelita fired an Energy Field at a Krabe and destroyed it along with her allies around her. Ulrich jumped onto a Blok and stabbed the bulls-eye and jumped back off. Odd was flying around on the overboard with Jack acting like an extremely 3D Hawkeye. "Laser Arrow! Odd called out and Jack shouted "Nuclear Blast" and they both fired arrows at the monsters. Odd hit some tarantulas and Kankrelats but Jacks arrow hit a Krabe and as it walked blindly around, it came in contact with other monsters that got a touch of the radiation. "HIYAH" Yumi called out and threw both of her fans which hit some ninjas. "Aelita, go, we got this from here" Odd called out before firing some more arrows and jumping off his board with Jack.

The ground started to groan and pulsate. "What's going on" Yumi said. A vibration sound appeared behind them and they turned to see and X shape shimmering in the air. Then it exploded. The group covered their eyes and then turned back to see a form appearing in the air. Ulrich runs ahead and grabs his blades. The form fully came into color and fell to the ground. "Ouch" it said. The thing stood up and dusted itself off before looking around. "How did I get on Lyoko?" "Geo?" Aelita asked. Geo's eyes widened as more blasts came up. "Oh come on" Geo said before running. He ran farther until the blasts got closer. The air began to shimmer and his Lyoko form began to appear above his regular form. A blast knocked him off his feet and over the edge of the Desert Sector.

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS WITH ME AND FALLING OFF LEDGES AND CLIFFS ALL OF A SUDDEN" he shouted as he fell through the air. "OK WHERE IS SOMETHING GOOD TO HELP YOU WHEN YOU NEED IT!" The X appeared in midair and shimmered once more. He snapped his head towards it. "OK I DON'T LIKE IT BUT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME" the X came closer and his Lyoko outfit appeared outside of his regular clothes. The X exploded again and he was materialized into the real world. "OK that was really weird" Odd said before getting devirtualized. Aelita activated her wings and flew toward the tower. Ulrich slashed at more monsters with Yumi and ran after Aelita.

_Back on the Real World… Again…_

May threw a dagger at a Kankrelat and it flew around for a while attacking other monsters before returning. Monica backed up into her accidently and started to fire arrows once she saw that wasn't working she raised her hands to stop all of it. She went into each monster and changed all the codes. Soon they started attacking each other and all exploded. "We need to see if Geo is there!" May yelled. They ran over to the edge of the roof but instead of seeing a broken Geo they saw nothing. Then they saw a figure open up and it looked as if it spit something out. Out came Geo and right when he hit the ground he punched it making the earth shake a little. Monica stopped the shaking by keeping her hands still palms facing down. "Okay that was weird." William said.

[Monica's P.O.V.]

We made it over to the railing and saw a figure shaped like an "X". The figure lit up and "spit out" Geo. He landed on the ground punching it causing a mini earthquake. I stopped the shaking pushing my palms down. I'm pretty sure by now I had sweat on my forehead. I've used up so much energy today. "Okay that was weird." William said. I saw a rock and made it fly to William hitting him on the head. "OW!" He yelled looking at me. "Shut up!" I said. He turned around rubbing his head.

"Geo are you okay?" May yelled not paying attention to us. "Yeah I'm fine!" He yelled back, "How is everything up there?" "It's good!" May yelled. "Monica bring me up there!" He yelled to me. I concentrated on just Geo and raised my hand raising him as well. Once he got above the roof I set him down gently. I sat down for a while because my energy was draining fast. "Monica are you okay?" William asked. "Yeah my energy is draining fast though." I said putting my hand to my head.

"So what happened Geo?" I asked taking the spotlight off of me. "I guess I went to Lyoko." He said. "But how, usually it takes a shorter time for us to return to the real world in Lyoko." May asked. "Okay if I'm going to explain I might as well explain how you guys can materialize with just belt buckles." He said.

"So when you draw a figure in the air it recognizes your basic DNA code and sends a specter made out of Binary coding to fuse with your basis DNA coding. Then the data is returned to the virtual world with said DNA pulling the entire person with them. Then the virtual world will have to recognize the code of DNA then transform it into the Lyoko form. And finally the coding of DNA is pulled back out with the Binary symbol which is how the materialization process is activated in the first place." William sat there very confused. "Uhhhh, I think you hurt my brain". Then I hit him in the head with a bigger rock. "OW" "Dude when are you going to learn to not talk during stuff like this and/or act stupid" I say. May walks up. "So basically the symbol is a binary code that pulls you into Lyoko, transforms you, then pulls you back out in your Lyoko form".

He sat there. "Yeah that's a nice way to paraphrase it" he says. The monsters jumped onto the roof then disintegrated into thin air. "Well I guess Aelita deactivated the tower." I say. "Let's go down and get out of our Lyoko form." Geo says. "But the elevator is broken? How are we going to fix it?" William says. "Do I need to hit you again with a boulder or maybe a mountain?" I say threatening. "Where would you find one?" He says sticking his tongue out. "Hmm let's see I'm still in Lyoko form and I can sense a mountain about 2-3 miles away, but a boulder 100 feet below us. Need I go on?" I say raising my hands. He quickly puts my hands down.

"Nope I'm good lets go" He says rushing off. I smile to myself as May and Geo shake their heads laughing. We all get onto the elevator and Geo zaps something from his fingers and into the elevator it instantly starts working. We all go down to the virtualization room and everyone is there. I see Jack and I smile. I make my figure and disappear into Lyoko before going into one of the scanner. The doors open and I walk out needing energy.

My Lyoko form takes so much energy from me. I stumble out of the scanner and fall before hit the ground Jack catches me. "You need water don't you?" He says smiling. "Yeah kinda." I say smiling back at him. "Okay everyone let's just go to bed for the night I'll tell you all what happened tomorrow." Geo says after he got out of the scanner. So we all pile in the elevators and then head to our dorms. We see a paper on the wall talking about the dance at the school next week.

**Please Review so I know how much the story is enjoyed**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Lost Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I do own the OC's and the materializations, and also the … OOPS! No spoilers. (Smiles mischievously) but for now let's just say that a VERY important secret is revealed by visions**

[Monica's P.O.V.]

I wake up and see Aelita is still asleep so I go and get clothes for today. I change my blue pjs into a pink tank top and a aquamarine jacket over it, I have a regular jean skirt on today and actually decide to curl my hair putting a few intricate braids into it. I curl my bangs in a way that it looks like wind is blowing my hair out of my face. I feel someone watching me and look towards Aelita and see she is awake and watching my do my hair. "How do you do that?" She says looking questioningly. "I'm not sure this stuff just comes naturally like my powers in Lyoko." I say looking back at myself. "If you want me to I can do something to you?" I ask. "Really?" she says. "Sure, you can borrow my clothes and I can do your hair." I say smiling.

I used to love giving make-overs before I moved. She nods and I start getting things ready. I give her clothes to wear which is just a regular pink shirt and jeans but I give her pink flats as well. It's a wonder why me and her are the perfect sizes in everything. I tell her to sit down in the chair and start working on her hair. I look at her in the mirror and can see that she is watching my hands. I smile to myself. "Did you ever do this back at home?" she asks me. "Yeah. My best friends… well ex best friends and I would always do this." I say as my smile fades. "What happened?" She asks. "Well turns out they were lying to me about this one guy I was dating. I liked him a lot, but what I didn't know is that he was cheating on me with them." I say tears start welling in my eyes but I don't let them fall. "I'm sorry. Then they weren't really your friends at all." She says looking at me.

"Yeah I guess not. And it's even worse how my dad didn't know about any of it so he just thought I was being a stupid teenager. Mom was the only one who ever understood me." I say letting a tear shed. "My mom was taken away from me when I was younger. But dad always tried to protect me." She says. I look at her again and I see a little resemblance in us our noses look the same and our eyes have the same look when were determined. I finish doing her hair and start getting our things together for school. "Thank you for sharing that with me." She says. I look to her "You're welcome. Thanks for listening." I say. "Let's go to breakfast. I'm pretty sure the gang is waiting for us." She says. I smile and we go.

We get to the cafeteria and boom! Its like a mob of boys crowd me and Aelita they all ask "Will you go to the dance with me?". We look at each other and start pushing through them heading to our table. We look around for the gang but all we see is a table with a metal bat at it. "Geo" I say rolling my eyes and picking up the bat. I hear someone come up behind me and turn around still holding the bat. "Woah! It's just me Monica." Jack says looking at the bat in my hand. Aelita laughs as I put it down and hug him. "Gosh I thought you were another guy asking me to the dance." I say smiling into his shoulder. "well about that." He says, I pull away looking at him questioningly. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He asks.

I look at him nicely and say, "I'm sorry Jack but I'm not sure if I'm even going. If you can change my mind then yes." I say winking at him. He just laughs "fine I'll think of a better way to ask you." I look to Aelita and see that she is smiling. Odd comes up behind her and looks at me telling me to not make tell Aelita. I nod slightly. He comes up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes. Aelita gets scared for a second and I just laugh. "Uhmm who is this?" she asks. "Why this is your knight in shining armor-" He says before I cut him off. "Or should I say lion with a purple mane." I say laughing. Aelita laughs too and Odd takes his hands off her eyes. He looks at me and sticks his tongue out. "Anyways I was wondering if you'd wanna go to the dance with me." He says. Aelita looks shocked. "A-as friends!" He says covering it up. I smile in his direction. "Sure." Aelita says smiling. She's so oblivious but you gotta love her. I turn around and the next person to come through the cafeteria door is Keith.

Crap! I gotta take him around the school still! I think to myself. "Hey guys I have to go take that kid around school as punishment for beating him up yesterday." I say looking apologetically to my friends. They nod and Jack looks at me saddened. "I'm sorry. I'll see you after okay?" I say taking his hand. He squeezes my hand and kisses my cheek. "Be careful okay?" "I will" I say winking. I walk over to Keith. "C'mon I have to show you around school." I say pulling him back through the door and ignoring the guys asking for dates. We walk around school as I'm telling him about the significance about each place when he stops me at the entrance of the park. "Hey I wanted to ask you something?" He says looking at me cautiously.

"Yeah?" I say confused. "Would you uhm-got to the dance with me?" I look at him with disgust. "Look you're a nice guy and all but no. I told you I have a boyfriend and I might be busy that night." I say. "How do you know you'll be busy?" He says. "I do not have an answer to that." I say. "Then go with me?" He says stepping closer to me. I slap him in the face for the second time in 24 hours. "I said no." Right when I say that the bell rings. "We need to go to class" I say walking away before he says anything else. I get into class and see Aelita. "What happened?" She asks.

"Keith just asked me to the dance." I whisper. She looks shocked. This is so awkward. But before I know it it's the end of school and me and Aelita are walking back to our dorm. Before we get there I see a group of people. Wait that's our gang? I think to myself. I walk up to them, "Uhm guys?" I say right before music turns on and they all turn around dancing towards me and Aelita. I turn to Aelita and see that her books are on the ground and she's dancing too. I look back and see Jack with a microphone in his hand and a rose in the other. Wait it gets better. He starts singing.

**Much as you blame yourself, you cant be blamed for the way you feel**

**Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real**

**How can you understand something you never had**

**Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that**

He grabs my hand

**Girl let me love you **

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Girl let me love you**

**And all your trouble**

**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**

**Girl let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Girl let me love you**

**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**

**I'll take you there**

**I can see the pain behind your eyes**

**It's been there for quite a whil**

**I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile**

**I would like to show you what true love can really do**

He looks straight into my eyes singing this and when I put my head down he lifts my chin making me look into his eyes.

**Girl let me love you **

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Girl let me love you**

**And all your trouble**

**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**

**Girl let me love you**

**And I will love you**

**Until you learn to love yourself**

**Girl let me love you**

**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**

**I'll take you there**

He finishes the song and everyone is in a specific pose. "Will you go to the dance with me Monica?" He says holding my hand. I look around and laugh. Geo is in the most uncomfortable spot but Jack managed to change my mind about the dance. "I would love to go to the dance with you Jack." I say. "Yes!" He takes me in his arms and spins me around before he lets me down he kisses me and I hear everyone cheer but all I can focus on is this one boy in my arms.

He lets me down and hands me the red rose. I smile and smell it. I squeeze his hand and the gang starts to come around saying congratulations. I look at everyone around us but the two people I see the most are Geo and Aelita before my vision goes dark and I start to fall.

**_Vision_**_: I'm in a blue and pink room and the only light is a little lamp on the desk. "Dear child you are back." I hear a voice say. I turn to it and see that it is Franz Hopper. "Is everything okay?" I say. "Ah, so much determination in such a beautiful child. There is trouble in Lyoko. Something that you and Geo must fix." He says coming closer to me putting his hand on my shoulder like the last time we saw each other. _

_"__What must I do?" I say. "It isn't now but it is definitely soon." He says. "Okay. One question? Who are you?" I say. "I mean I know you're Franz Hopper but who are you?" I say. "Not yet child. But one hint. You are closer to dear Aelita more than you think." He says smiling. "But that doesn't make that much sense?" I say. _

_"__It will sooner. I must be going. I will see you soon dear child." he says leaving my vision until all there is is the blue and pink room. I look around and outside and _see_ that I was in the Hermitage before I start to wake up. _

I wake up gasping for air. I feel around and see that I'm still on the grass. I look up and see the gang around me and Aelita and Jack are holding me. "Are you okay Monica?" Jack says concerned. "Yes I'm fine." I say. "What was that about?" Geo asked. I looked to Aelita and she looked to the rest of the gang besides May, Jack, and Geo. Something clicks in my mind. They all know, this must've happened to Aelita. But why is it happening to me? "We should get to the factory." Jeremy says. I nod. They help me up although I feel fine. We race to the factory and we all get materialized in Lyoko.

"Trouble up ahead guys." Jeremy says. I feel around and can sense them already. I start running and everyone follows me. I stop at the hill as I see the trouble coming up. I raise a hand stopping them. "Shoot" I say to everyone as they all start shooting them. I send some pebbles at the bulls-eyes and soon they are all gone. We all start running. I sense a bunch of trouble up ahead and stop causing William and Ulrich to ram into me and I fall. Before I hit the ground my hands raise up causing air to keep me off the ground. I push towards the ground causing myself to lift into the air seeing the trouble. A bunch of kankrelats, Kranes, and 2 Schyphozoas. I bring myself back down and shoot a look at William and Ulrich who bring their hands up in surrender. But I still send a rock towards their heads. Ulrich is faster and knocks it out of the way but William isn't. "Ow!" He yells. "Please watch where you're going? Oh and be aware I sense mountains and boulders all around us" I say smiling. "Fine." He says.

"Trouble up ahead." I say. "A bunch of kankrelats, kranes and two Schyphozoas. Watch out." I say before we all start heading on again. We stop as we get to them. Then mass chaos. Everyone is shooting. We are all using our powers and I'm going into their minds and making them attack one another. I'm not paying attention when I feel myself being lifted up. In front of me is one of the two schyphozoa. I can hear the gang is trying to get me away from them. But nothing is working. I try to get out of it but I can't lift my hands it puts three tentacles around me and then I try to get into its mind. Code upon code, Xana upon evil things. I look deeper into it and see myself in a control room.

I hear a voice **_You do not belong her Noria Huntress. I will make sure you are gone._** Xana is talking to me. I look at the computer and see Xana's symbol before a sequence of my memories are displayed. This cannot be Xana. I must take him out of my mind. I start yelling and going to the door. "Get me out of here!" I look back at the computer and raise my hands they start blinking and darkness starts to come out of it. I see myself and I'm in a trance. I'm in the mind of a scyphozoa. I use all my strength to take them out but it's not working. I look back at through the computer I n the control room and use all my strength to shut it down. I look at the computer and scream both my hands are on it and I'm trying to make it explode.

After a few seconds it explodes and I'm back in my mind. I'm thrown from the scyphozoa but I can hear Xana. **_I know more than you think Noria Huntress. And now I know even more. _**I can hear everything going on around me. There is no more fighting but I can hear everyone trying to wake me up. I don't have any strength to go into anyone's mind. So I do the thing I do best. I scream. I scream until I cant anymore and until I feel like I'm in the real world. Now I can rest.

[Aelita's P.O.V.]

I look over to Monica and see that she is in a trance from a scyphozoa. By this time Monica has gotten the kankrelats and kranes to attack one another and the other scyphozoa has exploded. So now its just us and that thing. "Guys a scyphozoa has Monica!" I yell at them. We all start to attack the thing without hitting her. In a matter of seconds it explodes and she is thrown from from it. We all rush as she is in the air for someone to catch her. Yumi uses her power to stop her from falling over to the edge and gently sets her down into Jacks arms. Once she is in his arms she starts to scream. "Jeremy! Get us out of here!" Ulrich is yelling. Monica continues to scream as everything pixalates.

We all get out of the scanners and I see that Monica has fallen into Jack's arms again still screaming. We all try to soothe her. Once everyone is out of the scanners she stops screaming. I feel her forehead. It's not a vision this time. "Guys we need to get her outside or something!" Geo is yelling frantically. We all get into the elevator and go to the computer room. "What happened in there?" Jeremy asks as we step off the elevator. "It seems to me that she got into a trance from the scyphozoa and now she is passed out in Jack's arms. What do you think Einstein!" Odd yells. I go over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure but this usually doesn't happen." I say. "She would have been awake by now." Jeremy says pacing. I go over to Monica who is still is in Jack's arms. I feel her head again and can feel beads of sweat. Now she's having a vision. "We need to get her outside. Now." I say. I head to the elevator with the gang. We all get outside and lay Monica on the ground. I go over to her and brush her hair out of her face. She looks cold but she feels warm. I look to Jeremy who nods. He knows whats going on. Jack takes her hand and I put my hand on her forehead and other hand. Seconds later her pulse quickens and her breaths become shallow. She screams once before everything slows down. Why is this happening to her?

[Monica's P.O.V.]

**_Vision:_**_ I'm in a room, the same room I was in when I was talking to Franz Hopper. I look in a mirror and see that I'm in a torn up dress and I have scratches on my arms. I turn around to the sound of deep breathing. Before me is a wolf one that's been chasing me from the school. I'm all alone and I reach for my belt but its not there. It is on the bed next to me. I make the slightest move and the wolf starts coming towards me._

_I do what any stupid person would do and jump to the bed grabbing the belt and quickly making my figure, but it doesn't work. I try again before the wolf gets to me and it doesn't work again. The wolf pounces on me and tackles me to the ground. I look into his eyes and see the symbol of Xana. He starts to scratch at my arms and legs. I scream and I see a figure behind it but I'm not sure what it is. The scene changes and I'm with Franz Hopper or a younger version of him. I see a two year old toddler with him. _

_The toddler's eyes open and they are a greenish brown. She has straight reddish brown hair and an aquamarine dress with a pink flower. She's me. "Ah little Monica you will be such a great sister won't you." Franz Hopper says. "Yes daddy! I will love the baby with all my heart!" Little Monica says. I bring my hand to my mouth and stifle a sob. That can't be me. She dances around with her dad until her(or should I say my) mom comes in and picks her up. "Mommy!" She says as the fully pregnant woman lifts her up. "My little Monica! You look so pretty in that dress don't you?" Mom says. "Yes mommy its beautiful!" The little girl says. "My dear is the baby ready?" Franz Hopper says as mom puts the little girl down. She puts her hand down to her stomach. "I believe so dear." She says as she kisses Franz Hopper on the cheek. _

_"__Okay. Come on my little Monica lets bring you to your sister." He says picking up little Monica. "Okay Daddy!" She says as she hugs her dad. As they turn around little Monica is facing me. Her eyes are more of a green than a brown. She looks around and it's as if she sees me. Then the scene changes again and it's all of them in the same room. Monica is playing with a little girl with pinkish blonde hair and green eyes. It's Aelita. Mom and Franz Hopper are sitting in the room when a bunch of men come in and order mom to leave. She looks at Franz Hopper and he nods. He picks up Monica and gives her something and I move closer to see what it is. It's a heart shaped locket, my heart shaped locket._

_I bring a hand to it as he tells little Monica "Be careful my little Monica. I will see you soon dear child." Mom goes to the little baby and says, "Good bye Aelita. You and your sister will meet soon. I love you." She kisses her head puts a heart shaped locket on her and goes to Franz Hopper. "Take care of her." She says before she grabs Monica's hand. "Where are we going mommy?" Monica asks. "We're going with these men for a while darling. We'll see Aelita and daddy soon okay?" mom says. "Okay mommy. Bye daddy I love you! Bye Aelita I'll be here later to take care of you." Little Monica says._

_Dad has tears in his eyes as the girl and her mother walk out. Little Aelita starts crying and I try to go to her to help her stop. I just end up crying though. Everything darkens as I think to myself about my whole life. And what about Geo? And Aelita? Me and her are sisters. Those are my last few thoughts._

I wake up gasping and sobbing. I feel arms around me trying to soothe me. My hands go to my locket, so many times I've tried to open it and it wouldn't work. "Its okay Monica. Everything is okay." I hear Jack and everyone say. I look up from my hands and see the same green eyes that I saw in the vision. I jump up to hug her as I sob into her shirt. I pull away and hold her face for a while, she just looks shocked but she resembles mom so much and dad too. I guess we both do. "What's going on here?" Jeremy says. "I had a vision." I say. "Like Aelita used to!" I say looking back at them.

They are looking at me like I'm weird. "Aelita do you wear a necklace?" I ask her. "Yeah why?" She says as she takes it out. It's the same heart shaped locket as mine is I start crying again and hugging her. "Okay something is seriously wrong here." Jack says. "I know who my dad is now." I say tears are freely flowing I'm so happy. "Yeah it's my dad." Geo says. My stomach drops. He's not my actual brother. I look to him and shake my head. "No he's my stepdad. And my mom is your stepmom." I say and he looks so confused. "I'll tell you all later." I say exclaiming. Now I know why me and Aelita get each other, why we share the same thoughts, and why we are both important in Lyoko.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Hallows Eve Dance

**Me: this is it, the Halloween special and please tell me you at least were surprised by the new revelation of the warriors.**

**Geo: are you kidding that was more surprising to me than anyone else**

**Monica: Uhm! I think it was definitely more surprising to me than anyone else! Don't make me hit you in the head with a rock!**

**Geo: What is with you and hitting people in the head with giant rocks!**

**Monica: Because I can! And it's hilarious. (Smiles mischievously)**

**Me: just do the disclaimer already!**

**Geo: fine, AKA99 does not own Code Lyoko and he apologizes for the late posting of these special chapters**

[Geo's P.O.V.]

I was walking back to the office with May after something weird happened to Monica. It was one of the few things on my mind but a couple of other things also were. "Are you sure you want to do this May" I asked her.

"Yes Geo, I'm fine" she answered. "Yeah but, applying for a new roommate I can understand, but can you at least wait for tomorrow, after the dance and we all sleep on what happened with Monica". She turns to me. "Geo, since I have started to room with Sissi I have lost an hour of sleep each day. I really think I should get at least one more hour to sleep on what has happened".

We arrive at the office and I sit at the wall waiting for May to get out. Should I really ask her? I mean, everyone guy here is dying to ask her besides Jack and a couple of the others and it looks like she won't even look in my direction for it. Uh, I don't know what to do. "Geo?" I hear. I turn to see May standing there with her hands in her pockets. She takes me back to her dorm and I wait outside while she gets her stuff ready. A couple of minutes later, we are standing outside her new room and she unlocks the door and walks in.

Jackie is in here and she snaps her head in our direction. Seeing how awkward this is I walk back to my room. "Wait Geo!" I hear May say. I turn around to her voice. "Yeah?" I say. "I was w-wondering if y-you would like to go to the d-dance with m-me?" She says stuttering. I smile "I would love to go to the dance with you May." I say. Her smile brightens and her eyes change to a beautiful icy blue color.

"Really?" She says. "Are you trying to get me to say no?" I said laughing. "No! no." she says laughing. "Okay well I should probably get back to my new room. I'll see you tomorrow Geo." She says still smiling. "Okay goodbye May." I say as I head back into my room. Heading back to my room I hear crying and laughing in Monica's room **(That is from Aelita and Monica learning more about how they are connected).** I decide to ignore it and walk back to the room. I open the door and flop down onto my bed as Jeremy turns from what he is doing on his computer. "Did she ask you" he asked. I turned to him "Seriously, you have not stopped asking me since the sign for the dance came up and since Odd invited Aelita as a friend".

"Wait what? Does that mean she said yes, and Odd is going to the dance with Aelita!?" I sit up. "Dude do you seriously have selective hearing and all you heard was they're going together to the dance." "Yes, I just can't believe they are going without asking me." I walk to him "First, they are going as friends I told you that, second, you do not own Aelita and Odd or the decisions they make as **FRIENDS" **putting emphasis on the last word "and thirdly" I walk up and slap him.

He snaps his head back in my direction. "OW what was that for." "To get you to act normal and forget it they are going as friends. I know you have a crush on Aelita and all, but this is taking your crush a little too far, acting like you own her and stuff." He looks and realizes what he did.

"Oh sorry, I guess I just got a little worked up about it" he says and turns back to his computer. I get my laptop and connect the cord to his computer. "What are you doing" he asks. "This" I say pushing the button and transferring the data. He stares at it. "Wow, you got this much work done while I was gone?" "Yup, now Jack is ready for his vehicle in Lyoko and we're ready for the real world." I say. He clasps his fingers together and puts them onto the keyboard. "Alright, let's hurry up and get to work before the dance" I say.

* * *

[Monica's P.O.V.]

Aelita and I head back to our dorm and as soon as the door shuts she asks what happened in my vision. "I found out who my dad is. And what happened to your mom!" I say gripping her shoulders. "Okay start from the beginning." She says tilting her head like a little puppy. "Okay so in my vision I saw a little girl with her parents.

I found out sooner that that little girl was me and it was my mom and dad. Mom was pregnant with you. And my dad is Franz Hopper. Me and mom were taken away the day that we got these lockets." I say lifting my locket up tears keep coming down.

"So we're sisters?" She asks tears are welling in her eyes too. "Yes Aelita. You're my little sister. I promised that day that I would be back to protect you and now here I am." I say coming closer to her. She looks at her locket. "I have a sister?" She says tears coming out of her eyes. "I knew I was always missing something. But dad never told me I had a sister." She says coming up to me. We wrap our arms around each other and just cry. "I'm going to find out who did this to us. I'm going to stop them from ever doing this again." I say stroking her hair.

"How are you going to do that?" She says. I pause for a little while, not knowing what to say. "I'm not sure. But I will make sure that no one ever separates us again." I say pulling away and looking into her green eyes. This is the promise that I will risk my life for. I can and will not lose my little sister. "I will too." She says looking back at me. "But you do realize that Xana knows more about you now?" She says gripping my shoulder.

"Yes but I also know more codes and more ways to stop him. He may have found more about me but he also gave me more strength." I say smiling. She smirks. "Just don't get yourself killed." She smiles. "I may be some things but I'm definitely stronger than Xana thinks." I say laughing back. We sit for a while just looking at each other. Both of us looking at how much we look like our parents when we hear a knock on the door. "Coming!" I yell before I get off my bed and get to the door. I open the door and see May and Yumi. "Hey. What's up?" I say letting them in. "Would you be able to help us get ready for the dance?" They both ask me. "Yeah sure. Do you know what you both are going to be?" I say walking around them figuring out what I can do with them. "That's kind of what we were hoping you could help us with." May says.

I look at Aelita and she smiles. "I would love to help." I say looking both of them in the eyes. Yumi has a light tint in her eyes which you would actually think she has a dark tint with all the dark she wears, but then again she wears that to defy her parents. May on the other hand has different eye colors and brightness which means she's probably had a difficult and shy past but she's stronger than she thinks.

"Okay I can see what I have in my drawers but we may have to go into you guys' clothes and I may have to fix them up. Is that okay if I totally tear some of your clothes?" I ask them raising an eyebrow. They both nod and I have a big smile on my face. "Great!" I say and they both smile shaking their heads. I'm getting closer to all these girls more than my friends back home. I'm shaken from my thoughts when they say they need to go. I nod and help them out the door. I look at the time and it's almost 10:00(at night). "We should really go to bed." Aelita says. I yawn in response. We both get into our beds after we change and go into a deep sleep. I dream of Aelita and mom, me and dad before mom and I were taken, and all of us with what would've happened if we hadn't left.

* * *

I wake up to the blaring alarm clock. I get up and throw on a pair of jeans, a blue shirt, and a pair of black boots putting my hair in a regular braid. Aelita wakes up and throws on her regular pink hoodie, skirt, and boots. I end up putting her hair half up half down and curling it in loose curls. Once that's done we head to the cafeteria.

Once we walk in I see Sissi messing with Jack. I roll my eyes as I walk over to them. "May I ask what you're doing to my boyfriend?" I ask pulling on Sissi's shoulder. "Oh I was just telling him how you have been hanging around another guy. You mind telling us about that?" She says smirking. I look to Jack and see he has a hurt expression. Does he really believe her? I feel Aelita's hand on my arm. "I would love to tell you guys. Let's see where to start?" I say putting a finger on my mouth.

"Oh I know let's start when I first beat the guy up while I was protecting Geo. That's right I punched a guy, I'm not really ashamed of it. Anyways, next we went to the nurse and while at the nurse Sissi's father over here. Such a nice man by the way. Decided that as punishment for punching him in the face I should give him a tour around the school." I say with a sassy tone. "Sissi said you kissed him." Jack said looking at me with hurt and hatred. I scoffed. "Yes Jack I kissed him right after I fell off my unicorn." I say sarcastically. "You want to know what happened?" I say questioning him.

He nods. "He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and he almost touched me. But you know what I did? I slapped him before he could even get a hand on me. Then whenever he asked how you were treating me I said that you were perfect. I was thinking then that you trusted me. I guess I was wrong." I say as I turn around. I look around and see that everyone was staring but I couldn't care less. "Monica!" I hear Aelita and Jack say but I keep walking tears start forming. I finally stop when I get outside when I feel an arm turn me around. It's Jack. "Hey hey. I never said I didn't trust you." He says holding my shoulders. "Then why did you believe what Sissi said huh? I saw the look on your face Jack!" I say taking his arms off of me. "I never believed Sissi!" He said holding my face.

"Then what Jack? Why did you make her ask me? Hmm? Because you actually believed I would do that? Or because you think I would lie about that?" I yell pulling away from him. By now Aelita and Sissi are out here watching with a quarter of the people in the cafeteria. "Monica, stop. First it was none of those. I never believed that you would do that. And I don't believe that you would ever lie to me." He says calmly. "Then wha-" I say before he cuts me off. "Shh. Let me finish. I was giving her a show." He says cupping my face again and wiping the tears off my face.

"I already know what you were doing, okay?" He says bringing me to him. I nod into his chest. I whisper "I need to go teach her a lesson." I pull away from him and go up to Sissi. "Do you just love ruining relationships?" I say going up to her. "No I mean I just see a fault and I wanted to fix it." She says smirking. "Really now? Because I'm seeing a huge fault right here." I say smirking back.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Aelita smiling a little. "And what would that be stooge?" She says. "Let's see your hair is a mess, your shirt is gross, and you can't even get it into your mind that the boys you like are already taken and it gets you so mad so you try and make everyone else miserable." I say crossing my arms. "That's not true! Everyone loves me and to prove it I'm challenging you!" She says putting a finger to my face. I roll my eyes.

"Again really? What will it be now a singing challenge? Oh wait no I already beat you at that." I say smirking. "Ugh! It's going to be a singing contest! And I will beat you!" She yells. "Oh no. not another singing contest." I say deadpan. "Get ready Monica! You're going to wish you never ever crossed me." She says getting into my face. "Whatever." I say monotone again as she turns around storming off. I feel an arm around me again as I watch her go. I turn and see that it's Jack. He kisses me on the forehead and pulls me to him. I smile. He pulls away and I look and see Aelita making a face. I laugh and tug them both along to our classes.

* * *

[May's P.O.V.]

I wake up to see Jackie with her stuff ready and preparing to walk out the door. "Hey Jackie what are you…?" I say before she walks out the door and leaves me to myself. Okay I'm going to pretend that did not just happen. I get out of bed and get ready for the special Halloween day today.

If you are wondering, Halloween day is a day when you get to dress up in a costume all day and throughout classes, this is totally optional. Then afterwards you get to wear either the same or different costume to a dance. Of course you could go by yourself or with a date. I finish what I was doing and walk out of my room. I pass by a couple of guys. Then one detached from the others and walked towards me.

It was Keith. "Hey babe did-…" "Save the pickup lines Keith, I'm not going to go with you to the dance" I say. I walk before he starts to bug me again. "Come on why not?" "For a couple of reasons, 1st one you are Keith and a jerk, and 2nd one I already am going with someone to the dance." He stares at me. "That was 3 reasons and who would even want to try to ask you out, all the guys here are to chicken to even try!" okay I was really ticked off by now.

"Keith, just go and leave me be you jerk" I say before walking to the cafeteria. I walk in and get my breakfast and see the cafeteria filled with people in costumes. I see Geo at our table but he is thankfully normal. I walk up to the table. "What are you eating." He looks up. "Oatmeal, it's kind of cold outside today and I don't know why." I start to giggle. "What's so funny?" he asks. "Hey, it's what you get for ripping off your jacket sleeves in the fall." He stares at me. "Shut up and eat your toast" he says. I chuckle and sit down next to him.

Then Keith walks up to us. "Hey, little boy, why are all the babes swooning over you instead of me and how did you end up with the hottest one?" I start to blush as Geo starts to get angry. "Just shut up and go away Keith, there is no reason for you to be here" he says through gritted teeth. Keith starts to laugh. "Watch your back little boy, it's me versus you still and I will win this little game of ours" he says before walking away. After that was over and Geo calmed down… "Hey what are you going as for the dance" he asks. I turn "surprise, you?" he smiles back. "Surprise" okay sometimes I do not understand Geo at all.

* * *

[Aelita's P.O.V.]

_A few hours before the dance_

I'm sitting in the room with Monica. She's still working on those costumes. She wouldn't let me see mine but I'm helping her with Yumi's and May's. Hers is already done. She tells me to rip a shirt of May's and to rip the pants from Yumi. I have no idea how she does it but she seems to make them all stylish and beautiful.

We hear a knock on the door right when we finish May's costume. "Coming!" I yell letting her finish Yumi's top. I open the door and see the girls with their equipment that Monica asked them to bring. I let them in and tell them to set their stuff on my bed since Monica's is occupied with extra scraps of clothes and costumes. "Wow. What happened here?" Yumi says. "We've been busy." Monica says not taking her eyes off of the material in her hands.

"I can see that." May says. "You need any help?" Yumi says. "Yeah actually, Aelita can you get them their costumes but only the tops? I need you guys to put them on so I can see if I need to make any arrangements. You too Aelita." She says giving Yumi her top and working on the bottoms. They nod and start to put their stuff on in a corner. I put my top on and see that it is a plain green shirt cut on the sides and tightened to fit my size.

I turn around and see Yumi is in a dark red flowy top with little cuts in the shirt but under is a black shirt so you can't see skin. May has a white shirt on with little black streaks on it. I look at Monica but she doesn't have hers on yet. "Okay what next?" Yumi says pulling her shirt down a little bit. "Aelita can you heat up the curlers and straighteners?" She asks me making the finishing touches on the costume. I turn on the curlers and straighteners as I hear Yumi groan.

She hates getting done up like this but I doubt Monica is going to do much to her. "May I need you to sit down in the chair and Yumi I need go to Aelita. Aelita can you help her make sure her shirt is on right?" She asks going to the chair and getting the heated rollers as May sits in the chair.

I nod and smile to myself. I bring Yumi over and make sure her shirt is on and tell her to go get her leggings and put them on. I look over to Monica and see that she done putting the rollers in Mays hair and has started on her make-up. "Okay now switch." She says making sure all the hair stuff is where it needs to be. Yumi sits down and May comes to me. "Please don't do that much to me?" Yumi pleads. "I won't. You don't really need it. I'm just going to fix your hair in a way." She says already starting. I help May with her shirt and tell her to put on her brown leggings. "So does she do this a lot?" She asks me as I straighten everything up. "Not really this is the first time I've seen her in this phase. It probably won't last that long." I say as Monica finishes Yumi's hair and starts putting foundation on her.

Yumi squirms a little bit and I laugh. "Okay now Aelita you can come sit down." She says after she finishes Yumi's foundation. I sit down in the chair as Yumi and May watch. She puts my hair in loose curls and braids the top of my hair back to look like a crown. I watch in awe as she finishes the braids and sprays my hair starting on my make-up. She doesn't do that much foundation. Once she's done with that she goes and puts her top on. It's an aquamarine skin tight top with which the sleeves are off the shoulder. "Yumi come here please." She says holding up her outfit. "Put this on but not over your head." Monica says. Yumi steps into it and pulls it up to her waist. Monica looks at her for a second before bringing the skirt down a little and ripping up her leggings at the calf and putting a golden bracelet on her.

Yumi looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. She's wearing the red top with black slits, the leggings she put on are black and ripped, and her skirt starts from the waist and goes to the lower thigh. The skirt is black and has red drips on it like blood. Her make-up is dark. She looks stunning. When I turn to Monica she's already started on May. May is wearing the light brown leggings, the white shirt and a dark brown skirt that goes to the knee. She puts on the red cape and waits as Monica takes her hair out of the curlers and spray the ends red.

Monica then puts on May's make-up to look like she is an innocent girl which matches her outfit. She comes up to me bringing the rest of my costume. She helps me get into it and I wait patiently while she fixes me up. "Turn around." Monica says smiling into the mirror. I see myself and gasp. I have the green shirt on, she fixed the flowy skirt so that it blending into a pinkish color instead of green, I have green lacey sleeves on that go from my hand like a glove with the fingers cut out to the top of my shirt connected with a button. I have a little brown ribbon going around the top of my shirt and stopping at my right shoulder. I spin around and the skirt comes up a little so that I look like a flower. She finishes my make-up and fixes a little tiara on top of my head smiling to me as she puts it on.

"You look beautiful." She says. "Thank you. Shouldn't you be getting ready? We have an hour left!" I say looking at the clock. She nods going off and getting everything ready. Forty-five minutes later she's done. She has the blue top on with a green ribbon going around her torso, the skirt flows down to her knees and blends the blue color into a pinkish white. She has greenish blue laced sleeves that go from her elbow to her hand, a little piece of fabric connecting to her ring fingers. Her hair is curled to make it look that air is blowing in her face, with a crown of flowers and vines. She has green eye shadow on bringing out the green in her eyes. She twirls twice and the little jewels on the bottom of her skirt make her look like she is blue fire. She stops and looks at all of us and smiles. "You guys ready?" I say smiling.

* * *

[Third Person's P.O.V.]

Geo carefully exited the dorm in his cloak and slipped out of the building so no one would notice. One could tell he was very excited and nervous of what he was going to do by his hidden face. He was happy Jeremy had approved of it, but was nervous of what everyone else would think.

He stayed silent and hid in the shadows while people in costumes walked by, not noticing the figure in the dark cloak that melded into the shadows. He hid behind the building in the center of the courtyard and carefully took off his buckle. _Here goes nothing_, he thought to himself. He pressed the button and drew an X as Jim rounded the corner with a flashlight. "Crap!" he whispered and tiptoed away as the X took its time get ready.

Jim turned around as Geo vanished into the shadows. Jim shrugged and walked away. He heard a pop and swung back around… and saw Geo there in Lyoko form with his cloak still on strangely. "West! What are you doing here the dance is in the gym, not courtyard" Jim shouted. "Sorry Jim, I had some things to do at the last minute" Geo said. Jim looked him up and down. "Um what exactly are you supposed to be?". Geo looked down as well. _Shoot,_ he thought. "Um-Um-Ah-A-A superhero, yeah a superhero, that's what I came to the dance as!" he said quickly. Jim continued to stare. "Then where's your mask" "Hm?" "I asked where your superhero mask is?" he said.

Geos eyes widened. "Well, I-uh-i-it's right here Jim" he said before pulling out his nosepiece. "That's a small mask" he said. Geo then put it on his face where it began to shift around until it was ready then pulled up his hood. "Wow, that's pretty cool costume! You know I was once part of a government agency that created masks like that but I'd-uh-rather not talk about it". Geo simply nodded before he walked away.

* * *

Geo walked into the dance and saw how many people were there and how hard it would be to tell who was who. He walked farther in before he crashed into someone. "Oh, sorry man" he said. The boy looked him up and down and smiled. "Awesome costume dude" he told Geo before running off. _Yep, that was strange, _Geo thought. He walked around until he came across the concessions table. He considered how thirsty he was and walked over.

Without anyone noticing, he carefully took off his mask and grabbed a cup full of punch. He began to drink as his hood fell backwards accidently. He put down the cup and tried to pull the hood back up before anyone noticed. "Geo?" too late. He put mask on quickly and turned around to see Sissi in a princess costume.

"I knew it, it is you!" she squealed. "How did you know" "Only one person besides Jeremy could build a mask like that and had hair like that" she continued to squeal. While she was babbling he walked to the other end of the table. He continued to drink the punch when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and started to choke on the punch. "Whoa! Are you okay Geo" the character asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, gasping for breath, before looking at the person again. The person, who was there in a Red Riding Hood costume, was May.

* * *

After he calmed down a bit the others found him and unfortunately found what he was wearing. "Why are you in your Lyoko form Geo, this could blow our cover" Yumi whispered to him, absolutely seething with rage. "It's okay Yumi; Jeremy gave me permission just in case I had to use my Lyoko form and didn't have time to materialize" Geo told her. May, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich were calmer a bit after that but the others remained wary. Except for Jeremy who just sat there nodding to make sure what Geo was saying was true. Finally Geo got a good look at what everyone's costumes were.

Yumi was a vampire who most guys started to stare at. Ulrich was in samurai armor (not surprising). May was of course in a Red Riding Hood costume. Odd was in a robot costume. William was a gladiator (probably to oppose Ulrich). Jeremy was Einstein (even less surprising). And Aelita was an angel (possibly surprising considering her Lyoko outfit). Then there was Monica and Jack. Monica was Mother Earth as Geo could easily tell. And Jack was an assassin. "Wow, your guy's costumes are amazing." He told them.

Then the music started to come on. "All right, time to hit the dance floor!" the DJ said through the mike. A fast song came on and kids started to surge past to get to the floor. Geo moved around to prevent getting hit, but Odd was not so lucky and fell to the ground and got trampled. After they stopped Geo grabbed his arm and lifted him up. "There we go" he said lifting Odd up back to his feet. They walked back to the corner where the others were and sat there ignoring the pulsing music. And then Geo turned to his right and saw Toby standing alone in a corner.

He walked over and said "Toby are you okay?". Toby turned to him. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just lonely, I mean there are dozens of people who are going here as couples, and I'm here without a friend" "Where's Michael?" "He is somewhere around here but I don't know where" then he walked away quickly, as if he didn't want Geo to be near him. Then a slow song came on and a bunch of couples walked over to the floor and started to dance. Then May walked up and said "Hey, you-uh, want to dance?" "Sure, let's go" Geo replies. They walk up to the packed part of the dance floor where no one will notice them and started to dance. On the other side of the dance floor were Monica and Jack in each other's arms. Every so often they would look into each other's eyes and while Monica would blush and look down, Jack would chuckle a little just watching her.

He pulled her a little closer and whispered something into her ear. She laughed lifting her head, the smile on Jack's face widening from the sight of her smile. They turned a little and saw Aelita and Odd. Monica smiled to herself as she watched her little sister dance with the crazy robot man. Soon the slow song was over as the DJ called "Now we're going to have the little karaoke fight!" He yelled. Everyone cheered as Monica rolled her eyes and pulled herself closer to Jack. Aelita looked to Monica and smiled.

"Can I please have Sissi Delmas and Monica West to the stage please!" He yelled. Monica tore away from Jack winking at him before getting to the stage. Geo and May came up to Jeremy and William as Jack, Yumi, and Ulrich went to Aelita and Odd. Music played while the girls and the DJ discussed the songs. Tension quickly rising in Sissi's eyes but Monica could care less. Once they finished discussion Monica went off stage while Sissi grabbed her mic and went to the center of the stage.

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Find light in the beautiful sea**

**I choose to be happy**

**You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky **

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**You're a shooting star I see**

**A vision of ecstasy**

**When you hold me, I'm alive**

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**I knew that we'd become one right away**

**Oh, right away**

**At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**

**I saw the life inside your eyes**

**So shine bright tonight, you and I**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Eye to eye, so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Palms rise to the universe **

**As we moonshine and molly**

**Feel the warmth, we'll never die**

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**You're a shooting star I see**

**A vision of ecstasy**

**When you hold me, I'm alive**

**We're like diamonds in the sky**

**At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**

**I saw the life inside your eyes**

**So shine bright tonight, you and I**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Eye to eye, so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**So shine bright tonight, you and I **

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Eye to eye, so alive**

**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

**Shine bright like a diamond**

Some people cheer. Sissi did a good job but was very pitchy in a lot of place. She struts of stage bumping Monica on the shoulder on her way down. Monica rolls her eyes grabbing the mic and getting to the center stage. She looks into the spotlight as the music starts. She looks at the gang as they smile back. She begins.

**She's just a girl, and she's on fire**

**Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway**

**She's living in a world, and it's on fire**

**Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**

**Oh, she got both feet on the ground**

**And she's burning it down**

**Oh, she got her head in the clouds**

**And she's not backing down**

**This girl is on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**She's walking on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**Looks like a girl, but she's a flame **

**So bright, she can burn your eyes**

**Better look the other way**

**You can try but you'll never forget her name**

**She's on top of the world**

**Hottest of the hottest girls say**

**Oh, we got our feet on the ground**

**And we're burning it down**

**Oh, got our head in the clouds**

**And we're not coming down**

**This girl is on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**She's walking on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**Everybody stands, as she goes by**

**Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes**

**Watch her when she's lighting up the night**

**Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl**

**And it's a lonely world**

**But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**

**This girl is on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**She's walking on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**Oh, oh, oh…**

**She's just a girl, and she's on fire**

At the last of the song she starts to spin. Her skirt looks as if it is on fire, blue fire. Everyone cheers and claps. "So who do you think won this tournament monsters and marvels!" the DJ yells into the mic as Sissi gets on stage. He puts a hand over Sissi and there is few cheers, loud but few. Whenever he puts his hand over Monica the place erupts in cheers and whistles. She smiles to herself as the DJ says "The winner is Monica! Or should I say the girl on fire!" He yells lifting her hand. Everyone cheers as DJ hands her a mic. "One more song from this lovely lady?" He asks her.

**A/N the songs are Diamonds by Rihanna and Girl on fire by Alicia Keys and the reference to The Hunger Games was not by me, it was by Niqueesinger14 who is a humongous hunger Games fan and the little night of fun/horrors is just beginning**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Hallows Eve Fright

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own the OCs. Oh and before you read, I need to tell you that I am a huge Aelita and Odd or Oddlita fan but do not let it opinionate your reading**

[Monica's P.O.V.]

"One more song from this lovely lady?" He asks me handing me the mike. I smile as I accept it. I look to the gang and a wide smile appears on my face. I whisper in the DJ's ear the song to play. He nods with a smile starting the song.

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Young hearts, out our minds**

**Running till we outta time**

**Wild childs, lookin' good**

**Livin hard just like we should**

**Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You know)**

**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight**

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**

**Like it's the last night of our lives**

**We'll keep dancing till we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Young hunks, taking shots**

**Stripping down to dirty socks**

**Music up, getting' hot**

**Kiss me, give me all you've got**

**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**

**That magic in your eyes, it's making me blush (for sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight**

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**

**Like it's the last night of our lives**

**We'll keep dancing till we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

I finish the song and I'm with my friends. "That was great! Now a song to take it slow." The DJ says while I give him the mike. I see Jack behind me and I grab him, dragging him to the dance floor dodging the slow-dancing couples. Once we're on the other side where you can barely see us he pulls me into his arms, his arms go around my waist and my arms go around his neck.

I smile to myself as we become face to face. "You know you are the most beautiful girl here?" He says making me blush. "Good then I'm doing a good job keeping you happy." I say laughing a little. "I'm serious." He says with that smile. I look down blushing. I feel his finger lifting my chin up so that I look into his eyes. His blue eyes glow brighter with the light hitting them.

My mind jumbles up as I try to read what's in his eyes, but it goes blank. He's the only person who can do this to me. Before I know it he leans in and kisses me. He pulls back and I pull him closer to me putting my head into the crook of his neck smiling from ear to ear. I look up as the music picks up. We start dancing more but that doesn't stop the high piercing in my ears and my screams, my hands shoot to my ears as I see the floor coming closer to my face.

* * *

[Geo's P.O.V.]

After Monica's final song, May and I walked over to a dark corner of the gym where we would not be disturbed. A slow song comes on and May wraps her arms around my neck as I wrap my arms around her waist. We sway around to the music and silently enjoy each other's company. May stares into my eyes. "Geo, to be honest, this is the first time I've gone to a dance with a date… actually the first time I've gone on a date with a guy like you." I stare into her eyes teasingly. "What so this is a date" she turns away and bites her lip. "Well, I thought since…" "It's okay May, I was just kidding" I say.

She turns back, a little wary. Her eyes turn to a light silver color as she continues to bite her lip. "Okay, sorry, it's just, this is the first time I've been on an actual date with a girl at a dance" I say. She looks into my eyes and they turn to a green color like in my earlier vision. Then like what happened in the vision we edged toward each other until our lips met. A shock of electricity goes through my body.

We pull away and I watch as May's green eyes turn blue. We both smile blushes lighting up our cheeks. The music picks up so we let go of each other and start dancing faster. Okay I really hope no one noticed that. I see Odd and Aelita talking in another corner of the room and I notice as Aelita laughs at something Odd said. I smile and walk in the direction of the bathroom. Then I feel myself shoved to the wall. "ow" I mutter under my breath as I turn to my attacker. It was hard to tell in the light but I think it was Allyson.

"Hello Geo" yep, it was Allyson. "Hello girl who hates my best friend" I say. I hear her growl and I use that opportunity to break free and run into the bathroom. I take off my cloak to dry off the sweat that I didn't even know could happen while I was in Lyoko form. When I get done, I look carefully around before using my gauntlets ability to dry the water. I put on the cloak and splash my face with water as the door opens. "Well, well, well, the little boy with no one to protect him" I heard taunting me. "Shut up Keith, now is not the time" I say before attempting to walk out the door. He blocks me. "Not gonna happen." I put my mask on and look around.

Then I jump onto the opposite wall and flip over his head before walking out. I walk five feet before hearing fast motions and duck as Keith jumps over me. I walk over to May and notice Allyson nearing her and she looks so ticked off. I use my cloak to blend into the shadows and come out long enough for May to notice me. I walk back as Allyson arrives. "Hello Geo, stooge" "Wow Allyson, you are sounding even more mean and rude than Sissi and I didn't even know that was possible for that to happen" I say as May laughs. I see Keith running towards me and brace to stop him as I heard a scream.

I grabbed May's hand and ran in the direction of the scream. I run until I find Monica on the ground. I hear whispering around us and try to throw them off track. "I think Monica has had too much punch" I say. I see Allyson get into the crowd and say. "She hasn't had anything to drink at all tonight" "Then it's dehydration" I snap. "Then why did she scream?" Allyson says with a smug look on her face.

"It's obvious. The music got to her. She always screams in excitement, duh!" I snap back. Allyson rolls her eyes. I look to Aelita and she has a worried expression she dips down and feels her forehead. She looks up to Jeremy and nods. "So hey why don't we get back to dancing?" William says. Most couples shrug their shoulders and go back onto the dance floor. We all look toward each other before Jack picks Monica up and we all go outside.

* * *

[Monica's P.O.V.]

**_Vision:_**_ I'm in the pink and blue room again. I turn around and see Franz Hopper(dad). "Why didn't you tell me you were my dad?" I say running up to him and pulling him into a hug. "Because you had enough knowledge. You weren't supposed to know until now." He says into my hair hugging me back. "Why now?" I say pulling back. "Because Lyoko is in danger. Three dimensions are starting to combine." He says. _

_"__Explain again?" I say with a confused look on my face. "You and Geo are not from this world. Well obviously you are but you two have trained in different worlds. That's why you two are so talented." He says putting a hand on my shoulder. "So what do I do?" I say. "I can't say much right now. But meet me in the woods. You'll know when you get there." He says smiling. _

_"__What? I'm going to see you again right dad?" I say. "You will soon dear child." He says before his glow starts to leave him. "I'll see you soon dad." I say. "See you soon my little Monica." He says a tear running down his cheek. A tear also runs down my cheek as everything goes black._

I wake up gasping. I look up and see the night sky. "Monica whats wrong?" Jeremy says. "Lyoko is in trouble!" I say looking to them. "Like what?" Geo says. "I don't know.

But Lyoko is in danger." I say. "Well when should we leave? We can't just leave the dance like that. People will start to question." Odd says. After he says that we hear a scream from inside. The music stops and a fog clouds up the windows. We look at each other before everyone starts running outside. They almost trample me before Jack grabs me pulling me next to the bushes.

We look to the doors again and see as wolves come out. They just sniff around until their eyes fall on us(well me actually). "Everyone go to the factory!" Jeremy says as the wolves start coming towards us. We take off going through the woods. I can hear the wolves gaining up to us. "Split up!" I yell pushing Jack the other way just as a wolf is about to rip at our feet. I run faster and start to climb a tree. I look back and see that the rest of the gang has split up a bit.

They all get to the tunnel and I'm stuck in a tree. I turn and see the Hermitage. I get a little excited and slip on a branch. I fall about 15 feet hitting branches on the way. Before I can look I get up and run to the Hermitage. I hear growling behind me and run faster. I get inside and close the door as fast as I can. I run up to the blue and pink room as if I have been in here before(Which I have). I look out at the window and look at my phone seeing that Jack has texted me. _Where did you go?_ I see it says. I throw my belt on the bed and look to the mirror. I see that my dress is torn and my hair has lost some curl. It also has more leaves than I put in earlier.

Turn around to the sound of deep breathing and growling behind me. Before me is a wolf one that's been chasing me from the school. I'm all alone and I reach for my belt but its not there. It is on the bed next to me. I make the slightest move and the wolf starts coming towards me. I do what any stupid person would do and jump to the bed grabbing the belt and quickly making my figure, but it doesn't work. I try again before the wolf gets to me and it doesn't work again. The wolf pounces on me and tackles me to the ground.

I look into his eyes and see the symbol of Xana. He starts to scratch at my arms and legs. I scream and I see a figure behind it but I'm not sure what it is. I scream even louder closing my eyes. I feel the scratching stop and look and see that he has gotten off of me. I look towards the figure and see that it is a human. Well actually it's a warrior. They have on a red mask and a black tunic. As well as a silver blade that they just put in its sheath. It looks at me and suddenly grabs a flute and puts it to its mouth. It plays a sweet tune my eyes start to shut.

* * *

[Aelita's P.O.V.]

"Uhm guys. Where did Monica go?" I hear Jack ask. "She was right behind us." William says. I look around to the factory and see that she is nowhere to be found. My eyes widen. "I have a feeling she ran off to the Hermitage." I say. "What?!" Jack says. "We have to go get her!" Geo says. "She'll be fine. There is a secret passage to here from there." I say trying to calm everyone down. I look to Geo as he starts to glow. "Uhm Geo are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah I feel fine why?" He says before he disappears and comes back not 5 seconds later dematerialized. "Woah! What just happened?" Jeremy says.

"I have no idea." Geo says "Whatever happened we need to get to shut down that tower." I say trying to get them to hurry. We all get onto the elevator heading to the computers. "Uh you guys can't materialize." Jeremy says. "Why not?" William says. "Something drained all the power." Jeremy says. "Oh crap! I think it was me." Geo says looking down shamefully. "Its fine but we need to get to the tower." I say. "Wait there is enough juice for two people." Jeremy says. "Well we all know that Aelita can go. But who else." Odd says. "Not Geo!" William says.

May slaps him in the back of the head. "Odd come with me." I say. He nods as we head off to the scanners. We get inside Lyoko and we hear Jeremy "The tower is just up ahead. Be careful there is some trouble." "Okay Jeremy. Thanks." I say as we start running. We end up at a cliff. "Hey Einstein, we need the Overboard" Odd said. A few seconds later the Overboard appears and Odd gets on. "You coming Aelita?" he asks me. I step on and wrap my arms around his waist as we take off.

We zoom off and soon begin to hear flapping. I turn and see an eagle, a falcon, and a vulture flying after us. "What is that?" Odd says before they begin to fire. We dodged and swiftly turned in a direction to avoid a fireball from the vulture. "Energy Field" I call out and hit the Eagle, causing it to crash into the digital sea. The vulture fired another which made contact to my leg. I lost my balance and fell off the board and the falcon rushed towards me. "Aelita!" Odd called out as he fired an arrow and caught me. Soon enough the board reached the nearest ground platform.

Odd dropped me on the ground and I landed softly. I saw the tip of the tower in the distance and I ran in that direction. I heard a pattern of footsteps and turned to see ninjas running in my direction. I activated my wings and flew off. I threw an energy field and destroyed one but the others ran faster after me. "Aelita" I hear and I turn to see Odd flying by on the overboard. I drop far after a blast from a Kankrelat hits me. I find myself being held onto by Odds hand nearing the tower. "Don't let go" I say. "Why would I Princess" Odd says.

He pulls me onto the board and we almost tumble off from the weight on it. "Hang on" he says. I turn my head to him and find myself staring into his eyes. I don't know what comes over me but I find myself leaning in and then soon we're both kissing. "Ahem" said a voice. We broke apart. "Jeremy?" I ask. "Guess again little lady" the voice says again. "Geo?" Odd says. "Yup, the others left to find Monica and Jeremy left me here because I could understand the computer" Geo said. "Hey, don't forget about me" another voice said. "May?" I asked.

"Jeremy wanted to make sure that Geo didn't do anything stupid so he left me here to keep him company" May said. "Anyway, you guys are nearing the tower and we will not tell them what just happened" Geo said. "Are you sure" Odd asked. "Are you kidding me, Jeremy was practically fuming when he found out that you guys were going to the dance as friends" Geo said. "Seriously?" Odd said. I ignored him and walked up to the tower… before I got devirtualized.

* * *

[Monica's P.O.V]

I wake up in the arms of the strange warrior. "Are you okay?" He asks setting me down on the bed. "Yeah I'm fine. Who are you?" I ask him, looking into his green eyes. "I can't tell you that. But I'm your brothers' friend." He says. "You mean my step brother?" I ask remembering what happened. "Yeah sure. Listen you should probably hurry up and get virtualized or something. Your friends are in trouble." He says. "Okay" I say nodding and getting up.

I stop realizing what he just said. "Wait how did you know about that?" I ask him. "Let's just say I looked on a computer and me and my brother are in this too." He says. "Oh okay. Gotta go." I say getting my belt and phone running out of the room and through the secret passage I had no idea I knew about. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around ready to fight.

"Whoa. It's just me." He says raising his hands in defense. "Okay. Just don't run so heavy. And why are you following me?" I ask him turning around and running. "Making sure you get to your destination." He says but it sounds more like a question. "Okay." We run in silence until we get to the factory. "Okay you stay here." I tell him. "No I deserve the right to get you to safety." He says. "I'm safe now okay? I know what I'm doing here." I say running into the factory.

I hear him following me and I sigh. I get to the computers and see Geo, May, and Jack. "Monica!" They yell and I'm tackled by Jack's hug. "Hey where is everybody? Why aren't you guys virtualized?!" I say frantically. "There is only enough juice to get two people in Lyoko so we sent Odd and Aelita." Geo says. "What!?" I yell. "You sent my little sister into a battle that I have to fight!" I yell. "What are you talking about?" May says. "I had a vision and only I can defeat Xana this time. It's my fight because he knows my strengths." I say.

"Well if you go it will only be you and I'll have to take Aelita and Odd out." Geo says rubbing his head in frustration. "That's fine. I will not have Aelita or Odd devirtualized." I say running out of the computer room and into the virtualization room. I get into a scanner and wait for Geo to virtualize me. Once I'm virtualized I can tell that everything is darker than it usually is in Lyoko. "Geo why did we get dematerialized!" I hear Odd yell.

"Why is Monica in there by herself!" I hear Aelita say. "Only I can deactivate the tower this time Aelita!" I say when I see monsters. I start shooting them with arrows and getting inside their heads making them destroy themselves. Once that's over I run up a hill and see a Scyphozoa. I pull out my bow and yell "missile arrows: five!" before I let them fly.

I watch as they all embed themselves into the bulls-eye and start running to the tower as it explodes. I get to the tower and get a little nervous. "Come on Monica you can do this." I say to myself as I walk into it. I see a sign like Xana's only its white. I wait a while looking for an exit of some sort. After a little while of thinking I go over to the edge. "Here it goes." I say as I fall off the edge letting the air carry me without asking it to. I land on another flat of ground that looks like the sign from earlier but smaller. I walk to the middle where I see a screen.

"What do I do now?" I ask myself. "Put your hand on the screen." I hear Aelita say. I nod and put my right hand on the screen. I watch the screen as it turns red. I feel a shock and tear my hand away. "That won't work!" I yell thinking differently. I look at the screen again. "It will only work for Aelita. Come on Monica!" I yell to myself. "What would dad want you to do?" I say. I look down and see my locket floating in a way. I take off the locket and hold it in my hand. I press it towards the screen with my right hand in a fist putting the palm of my hand face down. The screen stays the same but says three words.

**Welcome back, Monica**

* * *

I smile to myself before the screen asks for a code. "What code?" I ask myself. I try "Lyoko" and it shocks me again. "No." I say thinking to myself. I feel heat in the palm of my hand.

I open my hand as the locket begins to float. I look at it for a second before I get an idea. I say "Protection" watching the locket still. In an instant it goes to the screen and lays itself on top of the screen. I put my hands over the screen without touching it and say "Deactivation". I feel the world around me pixilating and hear Geo say "Return to the past now".

* * *

[Geo's P.O.V.]

Monica deactivated the tower and then I heard howling in the distance and then screaming. "Oh no you don't" I say before typing in a code. "Return to the past now" I say before in a flash of light we are back at the dance.

I am standing with Aelita and Odd and also May. "So that actually just happened" I said. "Yup" May say. "Aelita by the way I wanted to know if…" Odd started. "I'm sorry Odd but if I go out on a date with you then people will figure out that we aren't really cousins and then I would have to leave" Aelita said.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea" I tell them my plan. "Alright, so when do we start to plan to do it?" May asked. "okay, how about some last minute karaoke to finish off the night" the DJ said. I looked to everyone else "after this" then I walk onto the stage and grab the microphone.

**(music)**

**All the right friends in all the wrong places**

**So yeah, we're going down**

**They've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces **

**So yeah, we're going down**

**Just paint the picture of a perfect place**

**They've got it better than anyone's told you**

**They'll be the king of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades**

**And we'll fight for you like we were soldiers**

**I know we've got it good**

**But they've got it made**

**And the grass is always greener each day**

**I know things are looking up**

**But soon they'll take us down**

**Before everybody's knowing our name**

**All the right friends in all the wrong places**

**So yeah, we're going down**

**They've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces **

**So yeah, we're going down**

**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah, we're going down**

**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah, we're going down**

**Do you think I'm special?**

**Do you think I'm nice?**

**Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?**

**Between the noise you hear**

**And the sound you like**

**Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?**

**It can be possible that rain can fall,**

**Only when it's over our heads**

**The sun is shining every day, but it's far away**

**All the world is dead.**

**They've got**

**They've got all the right friends in all the wrong places**

**So yeah, we're going down**

**They've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces **

**So yeah, we're going down**

**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah, we're going down**

**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah, we're going down**

**It doesn't matter what you see.**

**I know I could never be**

**Someone that looks like you.**

**It doesn't matter what you say**

**I know I could never face**

**Someone that could look like you.**

**All the right friends in all the wrong places**

**So yeah, we're going down**

**They've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces **

**So yeah, we're going down**

**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah, we're going down**

**They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah, we're going down**

**Yeah we're going down**

**Yeah we're going down**

**All the right moves, hey**

**Yeah we're going down**

**All the right moves, hey**

**Yeah we're going down**

**A/N the songs are Die Young by Ke$ha and All the Right Moves by One Republic and by the way before I forget, the story will end with the VERY late Christmas Special and review so I can hear your input, and I really don't care if you flame just as long as I can get more than 9 reviews**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: the Plan

**Me: hello and welcome to the fifth chapter before Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and William have to leave… wow that sounded a lot less harsh in my head**

**Geo: you think**

**May: I'm the optimistic one and I still feel like they are treated like garbage**

**Monica: okay then any who we have already planned out who will replace them so don't worry**

**Jack: and AKA99 does not own Code Lyoko, only the mysterious savior of Monica, the OC's, and the new vehicles created in the fan fiction.**

[Odd's P.O.V.]

We were all set for the plan but of course we all had our doubts. Geo was nervous because he was afraid of being accused of doing something bad in the middle and getting detention. May was failing to do her part. Aelita was still trying to decide if she was on board with entire plan to become a couple thing. And I was all of the above. "Are you okay Odd" Ulrich said. "I'd rather not talk about it" I told him. "Geez, you sound like Jim" he told me. I looked down and saw Kiwi my little dog jumping up and down at my feet. "Hey Kiwi" I say. He looks at me like: _What the crap is wrong with you_, then walks away. I watch as Kiwi walks away and see Monica walking up.

She doesn't look like she's feeling well. She has her hair up in a ponytail and oversized hoodie, black leggings and gray uggs. She also has her glasses on. I didn't know she wore glasses. "Hey, Monica you feeling ok?" Ulrich asks as she walks up. "Yeah I'm fine" She says before she coughs. "Have you seen Aelita?" She asks tucking her hands into the hoodie. "Uh.. I think she's in your room?" I say. "Oh okay. I'll go back then.." She says turning around. "Hey..uh..Monica?" I say before she starts to walk. "Yeah Odd?" She says turning around. "What do you think about me and Aelita dating?" I say.

"Oh fall has passed its winter already. Why are you talking about raking?" She asks confused. I hear Ulrich chuckle. She turns to him. "What?" She says her eyes shooting daggers at Ulrich. "What's going on here?" Jack says walking up looking at Monica concerned. "I just asked Monica how she thought about me and Aelita dating. And she said something about winter and how it's too late to rake?" I say looking back at him confused.

"Yeah she's kinda sick." He says. "No I'm not!" She says before she sneezes. "Yes you are and I told you to stay in bed." Jack says. "Yeah it might be better if you go to bed Monica." Ulrich says. "There isn't a squirrel on my head." Monica says checking her head for a "squirrel". "No. I said. You know what never mind." Ulrich says rolling his eyes and smirking. I smirk too. "Come on, Monica. I'll take you to your room okay? You can take a nap and we can watch a movie or play a game or something." Jack says taking Monica's hand to steady her while bringing her back to her room. I turn around when I hear Monica say, "I have the best boyfriend ever. But we don't have maps? Or rain.. It's sunny outside." I roll my eyes as their voices get smaller.

"She is very sick." Ulrich says. "Who's sick?" I hear Aelita say. "Monica." I say looking into her green eyes. "Oh I hope she's okay?" She says. "She is. Jack just took her to her room. He'll take care of her." Ulrich says. "Oh, okay." She says playing with her hoodie. "So Odd I thought about what you said and yes." She says dragging out her words slowly. "Wait yes as in you'll go out with me? Or yes we'll figure out how to get your records straight?" I ask her.

"Well technically they're the same thing." She says looking at the sky. "Yes!" I say grabbing her in a hug lifting her up. "Wait" she says. I put her down really quick. "What" I ask concerned. "I want to make sure that we have someone there to help in case Xana attacks" she said. "So like a double date?" I ask. She thinks about it for a moment. "Yes" "but who is going to go with us to the roller rink to watch and make sure nothing will go wrong?" I ask.

Again she takes a moment to think. "Well Jack is busy taking care of a sick Monica, Ulrich and Yumi would get embarrassed and the rumor they were dating would spread around the school like wildfire, We can't tell Jeremy because he would flip, and William would be like a third wheel" she says. Then suddenly an idea came to my mind. "Hey what about Geo and May?" I ask. "Are you sure, they aren't exactly the type of couple who actually want to be a couple" Aelita says. "Hey trust me we can find away to get them to help us, they already decided to help with the records" I say. "True but what if Monica finds out?" she asks. "Trust me okay, we can work it out I'll talk to Geo and you get May okay?" she takes a moment to think again. "Okay"

* * *

[Third person P.O.V.]

_In Geos room…_

"Are you kidding me Odd?" an enraged Geo asked. "Why would I just go with you to be your wingman on a date, I thought you already knew that I'm not the type of guy who dates" he practically shouted. "Geo it's going to be fine, besides I saw you on your date with May to the dance, what's one little date with her to the roller rink?" Odd asks. "What makes you think I knew what I was doing I was just winging it then!" he said. "Really, it looked like you planned out the date… then again that would explain why you were able to kiss her-" "Wha- you actually watched that happen, who the heck does that to their friend?!" Geo shouts. "Hey you are a lot better at dates than I am, that one date was better than most of the dates I have with girls" Odd replies.

"That isn't that reassuring to me" he says angrily. "Come on Geo please, I really like her and I don't want to mess up my date like half of the dates I've had" Odd begs. Geo takes a deep breath in then thinks for a moment pacing around with a bunch of different thoughts in his head. "You know what fine, I'll go on a double date with you and Aelita and May" he concedes. "Yes thank you so much Geo I will pay you back" Odd says before running out the door and into his room. Geo looks at an asleep Jeremy who apparently slept through all of the yelling and arguing.

"Man who knew you were such a deep sleeper" Geo says getting up and walking out. "That's what you think" says Jeremy who sits up having heard all of that yelling. "Huh Geo really did kiss May, guess I owe Ulrich that 10 bucks and get back at them for not telling me" he says angrily before grabbing his phone. "Hey Yumi there is something I need you to tell the rest of our group" he says maliciously **(a bit OOC I know but hey I needed a way for the night to go wrong besides a Xana attack)**.

* * *

_In Monica's room…_

"No I don't want the soup!" Monica yells trying to get the chicken noodle soup away from her mouth. "Monica you need to get better. I don't like seeing you like this." Jack says spoon feeding her more soup that just ends up on the floor. He gets a towel and puts it down as Aelita and May come in. "Hey Monica. How are you feeling?" Aelita asks to her sickly older sister. "I'm fine but doofus doesn't think so." She says trying to get soup away again. "You should probably have some Monica. You'll feel bunches better." May says trying to help Jack out. "But I don't want it." She whines.

While she's whining Jack quickly shoves a spoonful of soup into her mouth. She gasps and then sighs in content. "Told you." May says smiling. "Hey Monica we'll be right back." Aelita says pulling May outside but Monica is paying attention to Jack who is feeding her. "Will you do me a huge favor?" Aelita asks as soon as the door shuts. "Sure Aelita what is it?" May says.

"Will you go on a double date with me and Odd?" She says pleading. "So I'm your wingwoman? Who is Odd's wingman?" May says raising an eyebrow. "Oh you know. Geo…" Aelita says shyly. May blushes. "Why Geo?" She says. "Well we figured you two because Yumi and Ulrich would be embarrassed, Jack is taking care of Monica, Jeremy would be furious, and William would be a third wheel." Aelita says. "So we are the fourth choice?" May says a little saddened.

"No. Actually the second. I didn't want a sick Monica to ruin it." Aelita says. "Oh. Okay. I'll do it." May says. "Really?" Aelita yells jumping up and down. "Yeah. I mean what harm can it do?" She says laughing. "Okay. But don't tell Monica. She'll get kinda upset. She doesn't like feeling useless." Aelita says. May nods smiling. They quickly nod to each other before going back inside Aelita's dorm room. "Hey Monica how-" May says before she's quickly cut off by Jack. "SHHH! I just got her to sleep!" He whisper yells looking to Monica as she slightly stirs. "Okay sorry." May whispers lifting her hands in defense. Aelita stifles a laugh. "You girls were out there a long time. What were you talking about?" Jack says checking Monica's temperature.

"Nothing just a project." May lies. Jack just nods his head. Aelita mentally thanks Monica for being asleep knowing that she wouldn't catch on to that lie as quick as Jack would. "Well it's time for lunch we'll see you guys later" Aelita says as she pulls the door shut and they walk to the lunchroom. The phone rings and wakes Monica up. "Uh Shut. The crap up!" she said as she picked it up.

"Hello? What Jeremy… what are you serious… alright thank you for telling me" she hung up the phone "Aelita and Odd are going on a double date with Geo and May and they weren't exactly planning to tell us". "What, they lied to me" "what did they tell you?" "That they were doing a project" "how convincing" "pretty" "alright well Jeremy says we need to get back at them but we really need to think about it so we need to avoid Jeremy for a while" Monica said going back to sleep.

* * *

[Aelita's P.O.V.]

_Friday night at her dorm…_

"Are you sure we should do this?" I ask May. Monica hasn't shown up from the park with Jack. She's been feeling much better but still has a slight cold. "Yes we should. Plus no one knows and I'm pretty sure no one cares either." She says fixing my hair. "Okay. Lets head over to the boys dorm then." I say about to leave.

Just then the door opens. "Hey girls." Monica says coming inside with Jack behind her. "Whats up?" Jack says as he brings a loopy Monica to her bed. "I never understood the meaning of that. I mean obviously the sky is up. Well the roof is too, and a ceiling, and maybe space if you think about it." She says rambling on before laughing. "Please excuse her. The nurse just gave her medicine. She says it makes her loopy. I guess we found out." He says trying to keep Monica from throwing everything on the ground. "It's okay." I say smiling. "So where are you guys going?" Jack asks. "Oh we're going to go hang out with Odd and Geo." I say not technically lying. "Oh. Cool." Jack says not really paying attention.

"Can I have a pony Santa?" Monica says like a 4 year old sitting on Jack's lap. Jack blushes. "Uhm sure?" He says. May and I stifle a laugh as she starts laughing for no reason pulling on Jacks shirt. "Well we'll leave you two there. See you soon." May says opening the door. I smile to Jack and Monica as he stares lovingly to her while she is being crazy. I walk outside closing the door. Not a few seconds later I hear Monica yell "Go pony! Ride into the end of the sunset or the rainbows go away!". I look to May and we start laughing while people peek out of their dorms to see what's going on.

We make our way to the guys dorm and I smile as Odd comes out of his room. "Hey guys I'll get Geo" he says before knocking on the door." "Yes?" a voice responds. "Is it time yet" Odd asks. As soon as the words are out of his mouth Geo walks out of his room without his glasses. "Um Geo what happened to your glasses?" I ask. "Whenever I go rollerblading I have to wear contacts so that I don't damage them" he explains."Oh! Okay." May says smiling. "Wait do you go rollerblading a lot?" I say. "Well we used to when Monica and I were in California." He says.

We nod. "So shall we get going?" Odd says. "Indeed we shall." I say smiling as Odd comes and takes my hand, wrapping my arm around his. Geo does the same thing to May. We walk out of the dorm building and then for our alibi we release each other's arms and start to walk. The alibi was that if anyone saw us then we would pretend that everyone else was busy and we all went because we were bored. We walk off the grounds and proceed left. Before I know it we reach the roller rink and pay the fee.

* * *

[Monica's P.O.V.]

_Friday Night with Jack in the park…_

It's Friday night and I'm actually feeling great. The only thing that classifies that I'm sick is my coughing which isn't really that bad. Anyways I'm with Jack just walking around in the park our hands intertwined. "So you're absolutely sure you're feeling better?" Jack says rubbing small circles into the back of my hand. "Yes, I feel perfectly fine." I say smiling. "I'm not sure why but there is something about the woods and nature that just brings my sickness away." I say breathing in the fresh winter air.

"It's probably the fresh air." He says looking to me. "Probably." I say smiling. He opens his mouth to say something before my phone rings. I grab the phone from my pocket and see that it's Jeremy. I roll my eyes because he's been trying to contact me all day. I'm still recovering so he really shouldn't keep bothering me. He's lucky I'm not in my Lyoko form. I answer the call, "Hey Jeremy." "Hey Monica, how ya feeling?" He asks. "I'm feeling fine. Much better than before." I say looking to Jack who gives me a quick smile.

"Good. Okay so about the plan." He says. "Yes the plan where you want me to get mad at my little sister for going on a date with a guy she likes? Continue.." I say rolling my eyes obviously getting irritated. "Put him on speaker." Jack says. I nod, putting my phone on speaker. "Change of plans. We need you to go into your room acting sick or loopy. You can act right?" Jeremy says. I bite my tongue. "Yes I can act." I say through my teeth.

"Great well you need to act sick or loopy and Jack you need to be there with her so they don't get worried." He says. I look to Jack and he nods. "Okay. I can do that." I say. "Good well you should probably get there before its too late." He says. "Bye." I say ending the call before he can say anything else. I close my eyes and try to get a little more nature in my system to calm me down. Jack squeezes my hand and kisses my forehead while I open my eyes. I smile to him and quickly kiss him before we head back to my dorm. "How are we going to do this?" He asks.

"Well we'll just have to improvise. I'll be loopy and you figure out what to do." I say. "What's improvise?" He asks. I look to him. "To improvise is to make up as you go." I say in a dramatic way. He chuckles and pulls me in for a hug. I smile as I take in his scent. We pull away and he quickly kisses me.

We start walking and get to the dorm as I hear them inside. May and Aelita are doing each other's hair and makeup. I wish it was me but I understand why she would want me here instead of out there getting sicker. "Show time." I mouth to Jack. I put my hand on the door knob and open the door.

"Hey girls." I say coming inside with Jack behind me. "Whats up?" Jack says as I start walking around like a loopy person Jack helping me to the bed. "I never understood the meaning of that. I mean obviously the sky is up. Well the roof is too, and a ceiling, and maybe space if you think about it." I say rambling on before laughing.

I start trying to throw stuff on the ground. "Please excuse her. The nurse just gave her medicine. She says it makes her loopy. I guess we found out." He says trying to keep me from throwing everything on the ground. "It's okay." Aelita says smiling. "So where are you guys going?" Jack asks. I throw something at him trying to let him know that we shouldn't ask that. "Oh we're going to go hang out with Odd and Geo." Aelita says clearly but I can hear a lie in her voice. "Oh. Cool." Jack says not really paying attention. Perfect. "Can I have a pony Santa?" I say jumping onto Jack's lap like a four-year-old.

Jack blushes. "Uhm sure?" He says. May and Aelita stifle a laugh as I randomly start laughing pulling on Jack's shirt. "Well we'll leave you two here. See you soon." May says opening the door. I look to Jack as he looks at me. I can see in his eyes he's telling me I'm doing a great job. Aelita walks outside closing the door. Not a few seconds later I jump onto the bed and yell "Go pony! Ride into the end of the sunset or the rainbows go away!" I hear Aelita and May laughing outside the dorm as well as all doors opening to see what's going on. Perfect.

I smile to myself as I calm down. Jack stifles a laugh as I hold up a finger waiting a few more seconds. We both then burst into laughter. I'm rolling on the ground and Jack is just laughing along. After a few minutes we stop laughing and are next to each other on the ground. We are staring at the ceiling as Jack's hand finds mine.

I look to him the same time he looks to me. "I love you." He says. I'm shocked. A smile creeps onto my face as I say, "I love you too." His blue eyes brighten as he pulls me closer. I look into his eyes as we start to lean in to one another. Our lips barely brush each others before my phone rings. "Ugh! If this is Jeremy I'm going to kill him!" I say pulling away and grabbing my phone. "Well it's a good thing its William." Jack says looking at the caller id.

I answer "Hey William". "Hey Monica. You ready?" He says. "Yeah me and Jack both are." I say. "Okay well head over to Ulrich's room and we'll listen to what they're saying." He says. "Okay." I say. I hang up and put on Jack's hoodie he gave me. "You know you look really good in that hoodie." He says looking at me. I smile as I put on my black boots that came off during my "acting" scene. I grab his hand and pull him out of the dorm shutting the door behind me. "Wait it's nearly dark. Jim wouldn't want you to be in a guy dorm." He says. I think about it for a second. "You're right. That just means we'll have to be quiet getting to your dorm. And I'm pretty sure that Jim was okay with you in my dorm while I was sick." I say. "Yeah but you were sick." He says concerned. "Fine. If Jim comes inside the dorm I'll hide under the bed." I say.

"Okay." He says smiling as we reach the dorm. He opens the door and I can see that everyone is here. I stand by Yumi. "Hey you feeling better?" She asks. "Yeah. I'm feeling fine." I say. "Do you really want to do this?" She asks facing me. "Not really. Because I totally agree with Aelita about why she wouldn't want me there. I mean I was sick and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want your big sister on a date with you." I say.

"Very true." She says smiling. "So why are you doing it?" She asks. "Because if Jeremy does anything to hurt them I want to be there to make sure he doesn't." I say looking back to her. She nods and says, "You're a really good sister." I look back to Jeremy thinking about what she said. "Okay Odd's probably going to be here soon so we need to hide." Jeremy says. "Where are we going to hide, Jeremy?" Ulrich says. "We'll hide wherever we can find a place. There's two closets, and two beds." I say looking around the room. "But how are we going to divide that?" William says.

"It's Obvious. Yumi and I will hide under Odd's bed, William and Jack can hide under Ulrich's bed and Jeremy and Ulrich can hide inside the closet." I say looking at my nails which I really should fix. "How did you think that fast?" Jeremy says. "Well when you spend a bunch of time in the woods and a bunch of school days in acting class, you learn to find good hiding spots in the slimmest times." I say looking at him pointedly.

"Point taken. Shall we get to our spots." Jeremy says. We all nod and quickly get into the spots. William and Jack are debating on who should go under the bed first. "Hey I'll go under the bed first so that you can listen clearly." Yumi says. I nod. We get under the bed and hide behind some stuff so that our faces and only be seen if you pull something out. I look to the other bed and can see that they are still bickering.

"Just get under the bed or I will hit you in the head! I whisper-yell. "You and what army!" William whisper-yells back. "Well unless you want to go snuggle up with Jeremy or Ulrich in the closet and have everyone in this entire school to know about it I suggest you get under that bed!" I whisper-yell glaring at him. He narrows his eyes and gets under the bed before Jack. Jack smiles to me as he gets under the bed covering him and William up so they can't be seen. I hear Yumi chuckle as I hear the door open. I hear four sets of foot prints. "Hm that's weird. Ulrich was just right here." I hear Odd say.

"Well he's not here now. What were you going to tell him anyways?" I hear Geo say. I hear footsteps getting closer to the bed and I look to Yumi as we stop breathing. I hear the bed squeak as weight is put onto it, stuff flying down onto us. Yumi and I stifle a scream. "I was just going to tell him we're going to the roller rink." Odd says. "Why?" Aelita says. "Yeah all we said was that we're hanging out with you two." May says.

I let out a breath and look to Yumi as her eyes get wide. I turn my head and see Kiwi sniffing close to my face. I hold my breath again stifling another scream. I close my eyes and feel Kiwi sniffing my face. I feel wet on my nose that can only be Kiwi's tongue grazing my face. Suddenly, Kiwi is gone and off the ground. Odd must have him. "There you are Kiwi. I won't be gone for long okay? We'll just be at the roller rink with these two lovely ladies." Odd says.

I hear a giggle and a little bark as if the dog understands. I look to Yumi and she nods. "Ulrich should be right back too. Unless he's with Yumi then I have no idea when they'll be back." I see Yumi's eyes go wide and I put an arm on her stomach shaking my head and holding her back. If she gets out she's risking exposing herself, me and the whole group. She nods but her jaw tenses. I look back to see that something has fallen from under Ulrich's bed after Geo sat on it. My eyes widen as I see William wide.

I narrow my eyes at him and look at Geo who hasn't noticed anything. I look to Aelita and May. They haven't noticed anything either. I let out a little sigh. But in my head I promise myself to hit William with something as soon as we get in Lyoko. "We should be going shouldn't we?" Aelita says kind of worried. "Yes we shall." Odd says taking her hand and wrapping her arm around his. Awee! I almost say out loud but stop myself as Geo does the same thing to May. As soon as the door closes and I can hear their footsteps muffled as they get further down the hall, we get out of the hiding spots.

Yumi and I start wiping off all that fell on us when Odd sat down and I wipe off the wet that's still on my face from Kiwi. I look around and see the dog. I go towards it but I feel Jack's arms go around me. "I'm not going to do anything bad. He just licked my face." I say. I shoot a look to William as if saying "I'll get you later". He gulps and looks down as I go to Kiwi and start petting him. I pick her up and listen to what everyone is saying still petting her.

"Okay now we need to go down to Roller Rink." Jeremy says. "I don't understand. Why are we going to confront them?" I say. "Because they deserve it. They didn't tell us." He says. "But that doesn't mean we should get mad at them because of it." I say looking pointedly at him. "It doesn't matter we're doing it anyways!" Jeremy says. "But we don't need to! Whatever is their business is there business! We shouldn't be snooping around them like this!" I yell.

I feel Jack's arms go around my waist connecting his hands on my stomach. "Then they shouldn't be snooping around us like that!" Jeremy yells back. "Why do you care? This is much bigger than just 'their snooping around us' and you know it." I say calmly. "Well you know what if you don't want to do this, then don't. go back to your room like a little brainless girl and cry. I don't care if you're older than me you're acting like a little brat, brainless." He says. My jaw tenses.

"Says the one who's yelling at an older girl right now about her younger sister dating another guy." I say. "Let's just get this over with." I say getting out of Jack's arms and putting Kiwi down. I open the door and everyone files behind me. We're quiet in case Jim finds us. We get to the Roller Rink and pay the fee. We get into this slightly open place and I gather everyone around. "Okay so you guys are going to have to be really great actors and pretend you are someone else. Me and Jack will be hiding around because they think that we're back at the dorms." I say. They all nod. "Yumi and Ulrich you're probably going to hate me but you two need to pretend you're a couple." I say. They nod blushing. "What about us?" Jeremy says.

"Hold on Einstein I'm getting to you." I say rolling my eyes. "William, go and play games at the arcade and try not to get noticed. Jeremy go sit at the concession stand and pester the people there but don't get too noticed." I say. They nod and we all go get our roller blades. I quickly put on my glasses and put my hair in a pony tail while messing with Jack's hair as well. I quickly put Yumi's hair in a braid and the boys find a different hair style then they're used to.

"I'm sorry I'm putting your hair in a braid but I know you don't like to do a lot with it." I apologize to Yumi. "It's okay it's better than curling it or something." She smiles and I smile back. We all break away from each other. Yumi and Ulrich holding hands and going to the bigger floor where you can't be seen a bunch. William skates over to the arcade and starts to play games looking around. Jeremy goes to the concession and starts pestering the ladies there. Perfect.

I look around and see Aelita and the rest of them. I quickly pull Jack to the nearest table and we watch them carefully. Every once in a while they'll look over here and I kiss Jack covering both of our faces from their view. Once I feel they aren't looking I pull away and he just smiles. "So you come here often?" He says flirting. I laugh. "Well not that much actually." I say smiling back. I'm not paying attention to Aelita and them right now so whenever Jack kisses me I'm surprised but I kiss him back knowing. We pull away and I hear music turn on. "Would you like to skate?" He says getting up. I grab his hand and he pulls me to the bigger floor where Yumi and Ulrich are. I find them and see them holding hands and I smile to myself. They would be such a cute couple!

My mind is elsewhere when I hear Aelita scream, "Jeremy! What are you doing here!?" I look to Jack. "Time to go." I say as we go to concessions. We get there and William is already there along with Yumi and Ulrich. "How could you do this? Run off with this doofus to some skater place and don't even tell us!" Jeremy says. "We were figuring things out Jeremy! Plus I'm with Geo and May too if you have forgotten!" Aelita yells back. "But why didn't you tell me! I was the one that brought you here." Jeremy says obviously hurt. "Actually, Jeremy, I'm here because of my dad. I didn't tell Monica either! She doesn't seem to mind." Aelita says.

I skate inbetween them. "It's not the time for fighting. Please stop." I say getting them away from each other. "Monica?" I hear Aelita say. "Hey little sis." I say looking to her. "I thought you were on medicine." She says hurt. "Well technically I am. But all that loopy stuff was fake." I say looking down ashamed. "You lied to me." She says. "No. I'm trying to protect you. If I never agreed Jeremy would've done so much worse." I say. "Oh." Is all she says. Suddenly I feel a pang in my chest. It isn't any ordinary pang, it feels like I've been shot in the heart. I feel myself falling and can't breathe.

I'm clutching at my heart as if trying to get whatever is holding it to stop. I close my eyes and bits of vision come to me. I blink and see myself in Lyoko. I blink again and see the air around me coming to a stop, but it's not me it's a possession of me. I blink again and see a tower activated. I blink again and can see the roller rink getting electrocuted as if I'm in Aelita's mind. I look to Aelita and she looks worried. I mouth Lyoko and she nods.

My eyes rolls to the back of my head as I struggle for breath. I hear chaos all around me. I struggle to look back and see Jack looking at me, holding my hand and caressing my face. I see tears run down his face as he calls for anyone who knows CPR, but he already knows what the problem is. Some people get me on top of a table as I hear ambulance sirens coming. I blink and see Aelita inside a tube getting materialized. I open my eyes and see two ambulance people come around me. I blink again, this time seeing Odd, May, and Aelita fighting in Lyoko. I open my eyes to see Jack being pulled away from me. I blink and see Geo talking to a possession of me. My eyes open as I see ambulance ripping at my shirt. I close my eyes for the final time as I feel the shock of the ambulance and the shock of the electricity hitting the roller rink.

* * *

[Aelita's P.O.V.]

"Jeremy! What are you doing here!?" I yell to Jeremy who's pestering a lady at concessions. "How could you do this? Run off with this doofus to some skater place and don't even tell us!" Jeremy says. "We were figuring things out Jeremy! Plus I'm with Geo and May too if you have forgotten!" I yell back getting angry. "But why didn't you tell me! I was the one that brought you here." Jeremy says obviously hurt.

"Actually, Jeremy, I'm here because of my dad. I didn't tell Monica either! She doesn't seem to mind." I say. Just then someone skates in between us. "It's not the time for fighting. Please stop." They say getting us away from each other. Wait I recognize that voice. "Monica?" I say. "Hey little sis." She says looking to me guilt clouding her eyes. "I thought you were on medicine." I say hurt. "Well technically I am. But all that loopy stuff was fake." She says looking down ashamed.

"You lied to me." I say. "No. I'm trying to protect you. If I never agreed Jeremy would've done so much worse." She says. "Oh." Is all say. Suddenly I see Monica falling, struggling for breath, clutching at her heart. "Monica!" I say running to her. She blinks three times, each time her eyes get more distant.

She looks to me after the third and mouths, "Lyoko". I nod with tears in my eyes. I get up as she blinks more. She's getting glimpses of visions. I grab Geo, Odd, and May and we rush to the lab. I turn around and hear sirens coming closer. Tears start falling as Odd pulls me. We get to the factory and Geo gets on the computer. "Alright apparently it's in the forest sector" he presses the enter button and Odd and May walk into the scanners.

"Scanner Odd, Scanner May, Transfer Odd, Transfer May… Virtualization!" he says as they virtualize into Lyoko. "But before I do anything…" he says before inserting the code for the Overboard.

"Alright lets go" he says as the code activates the timer and we enter the scanners.

* * *

[Geo's P.O.V.]

I fall into a kneeling position and stand up before looking around. Odd and May were there with the Overboard and Sonix. "Come on we don't have much time" Odd yells.

"Hey guess what"

"What?"

"Shut Up" I say.

"Just hurry up Monicas dying" Aelita says. I mutter slightly as I activate the Fire Flyer. I hop on as Aelita activates her wings. We hurry but before we know it we get blasted by a mega tank.

I grab my handguns and start firing. The Mega tank stops and rolls off in one direction. I turn in the direction and see a figure running away. "What the-?" I say. "How did that girl get here?" May asks. "I don't know but for now, Geo help her leave the other monsters too us!" Aelita says. I don't agree but fly over in her direction and pull out my lance. The tank opens up and charges a blast… "Strike Slash!" I call out as the beam erupts from my lance and destroys the tank. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yes I am, but are you?" she asks before drawing an arrow and destroying the Fire Flyer. I land on my feet.

"A Polymorphic specter, of course, Xana you crafty fiend" I say slowly clapping the entire time. She pulls back another arrow and fires it at me. I pull out my gun and fire at the energy arrow causing it to explode. She draws back repeatedly but I keep deflecting every time. Then she turns and fires an arrow that redirects like a missile and hits me, allowing the others to make contact.

I fall backward, already having lost tons of my life points. I stand up as she fires an arrow imbued with a weird power. She fired it at my head. I look straight at it. "Paradoxal, Space" I say as the distance between us increases and the arrow is now farther apart.

"Code… Zero" I say as the familiar code causes the power to come over me and I find myself in my Zero form. I draw out my extra barrel right hand gun and start running while firing. She draws faster arrows and fires them faster as well. I grab my dual lance and slash at them. She then pulls out mace and slashes it at me like a whip.

I immediately jump backwards into a flip and avoid the attack. She attempts again and again whereas I move from left to right avoiding the attacks. It crashes into the ground behind me put she pulls back and hits me in the back with the blade part. I fall to the ground and I can tell I only have half of my low life points remaining. I stand up and withdraw my weapons.

_Here goes nothing_, I think as I curl up my gauntlet fist and charge at her, she fires some more but I block them out by just punching the things. I run some more as the fist gains a silvery light and I jump up and drive my fist through the specter. It disintegrates into nothing as I crouch behind the area where it just was. I stand up and turn to where Odd and the others are. I see only May and Aelita hiding behind a rock as the monsters attack. I pull off my buckle and luckily there is enough energy to activate the Zero version of the Fire Flyer. I pull it out and fly over to them.

* * *

The Krabe fires at the rock and destroys it as I jump down and again drive my fist through the monster creating a hole in the target. It staggers a bit before exploding and I take out my gunS and fire again at a tarantula and a Kankrelat. I flip backwards from a blast from a Blok and throw my lance at it. It flies around like a frickin' boomerang before I grab it and start to slash at some more monsters.

"You know if you guys don't leave right now, you might not get a better chance!" I say as I take down a Manta. I smirk as they take my advice and start to run like crap. Then before I know it the monsters surround me and they are about to try and devirtualize me. "Code Flight" I say as the Fire Flyer comes down and attaches to my back and feet just seconds before I fly upwards and away from the blasts that killed most of the monsters down there.

I fly over and see a ninja chasing May and Aelita before I swoop down and catch them both with the claws. "I did not mean while there was a stray ninja that was waiting to ambush me or you guys" I snap. "Sorry." Aelita says before I drop her off close to the tower. I lower us all down and soon I see monsters.

* * *

[Third person P.O.V.]

While the warriors are fighting in Lyoko, in the real world it's even more chaotic. It seems that the power is out everywhere and Monica seems to be getting worse. She's now breathing but her breaths are very shallow. She keeps blinking but her pupils are severely dilated and you don't see any emotion but pain as she watches constant visions from her sisters mind(also the pain from no oxygen in her body). Jack is still next to her brushing her hair out of her face crying his eyes out and kissing her forehead and whispering sweet nothings to her.

Jeremy and William are trying to calm everyone down, which it's obviously not working very well. Yumi and Ulrich are sitting next to Jack, Yumi has tears in her eyes since she's grown to like this girl. Ulrich puts his arms around her and rubs her back while she leans into him. The electric shock that hit the roller rink gave it a black out. The only thing you can see is the little electric currents crawling on the floor as it brings everyone together.

Back in Lyoko, Aelita can feel that her sister is getting weaker by how the world is getting darker around them. May and Geo are fighting and she can't see Odd anymore. She runs to the tower and starts the deactivation. In the real world the electric current comes closer and closer making people climb on top of each other. Monica's breaths are becoming shallower and shallower until it's as if she isn't breathing at all. Aelita finishes typing in the code and slowly the world becomes brighter. Monica blinks one more time before looking to Jack, nodding as if to say "I love you", smiles and her eyes close as the world gets brighter.

Suddenly the warriors are all together in the park sitting together. Monica coughs repeatedly her eyes perfectly clear, glad she can breathe. Everyone tackles her in hugs while she's coughing. "Guys. Can't. breathe." She says coughing. They let go and smile. After Monica's coughing is finally over and she can breathe normally she lays down on the grass. She looks to Aelita, Yumi, and Jack who are happily smiling at her perfect form.

"So Monica. What was it like almost dying?" William says breaking the silence. She glares at him. "Well let's just say it's definitely different. But I can now tell if a tower is activated and I can see through Aelita's eyes during it. As if a vision whenever my eyes are closed." She says. "That's weird because when I was in Lyoko I could feel that you were getting worse and worse by the second." Aelita says. "But how?" Jeremy says. "I guess it's the same way dad made Lyoko. He made a connection between me and Aelita." Monica says. "Oh. So are we still on for tonight?" Odd asks. "Yes! And we will not be bothering you!" Monica says looking pointedly at Jeremy. "What?" Jeremy says. "I'm sorry but I don't want to almost die again." Monica says a smirk on her face. Everyone laughs. The day quickly passes with Odd and Aelita having a great time with Geo and May, Yumi and Ulrich hanging out with Monica and Jack, and William and Jeremy doing schoolwork.

**Alright guys so now that that's over, i have a favor to ask of you. I have recently run out of ideas and now I need help from you guys by sending in your ideas, be warned some may be used for my other fanfic, the crossover. So review or PM me your ideas and I may just say whose idea I liked the best and which to use.**


	22. Chapter 22

hello people who are reading this

I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter, but the truth is , I have a case of writers block.

I need you guys to send in your ideas of what YOU think should happen next

And well you know the drill I'll choose the best ones and use them in the plot/storyline


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: The Bonds of Warriors and Fund raisers

**Me: Does anyone else think that the chapter name sounds a bit cliché? **

**Geo: I kind of do**

**May: Hey weren't you supposed to announce something to them?**

**Me: Oh yeah, right, I was wrong Yumi and them aren't going to leave in 5 chapters they are actually going to leave around chapter 30 when the story ends and-**

**Monica: Um I don't see us being dropped?!**

**Me: I wasn't done announcing yet! I was about to say that I was going to make X-Omega Part 2 before I was rudely interrupted and-**

**May: No one really cares at the moment, tell us later, AKA99 does not own Code Lyoko, just the OC's and some of the made-up items in this story and he is sorry for waiting so long he just has writers block.**

[May's P.O.V.]

I wake up and literally roll out of bed. "Ow" I say as I stand up and stretch out my aching back. Unfortunately on last night's double date I had not mentioned how I did not know how to rollerblade. Let's just say I fell a lot before Geo taught me. I grab one of the towels and head to the showers. The line was thankfully short considering I was one of the first few up. After about 10 minutes I head to my room and start to brush my hair.

Again after 10 minutes I walk out in my signature outfit and head to breakfast. I open the door and grab a waffle and some toast. I sit down and start to eat. I feel someone sit down next to me. "Hey Ge-Oh God" I say startled. Instead of Geo sitting there it is Michael. "Sorry if I startled you" he says. "No it's fine you probably didn't mean to, I thought you were Geo for a minute there" I say. "Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you" "You know you didn't have to repeat that" I state. "Hey I thought you usually sat with Toby" I say.

"Well he's busy right now and this is where I usually sit when I eat" "you wake up at 6:00 in the morning on a Saturday" "yes but I usually get up earlier on weekdays" he says. "You realize you could get more sleep on weekends and regular days" I say. "I have nothing better to do, I have no friends" he says. "Really, I thought you were already friends with me and Geo" I say. "I am?" "yes both you and Toby" I turn my attention to the door for a moment when I notice Geo walking in. he sits down across from me after grabbing a couple of pancakes. "Hey Michael, hey May, where's Toby"

"You don't mind that Michael just sits in your seat and sits for the first time at our table" I say rather rudely. "Okay first off, don't be mean that is Allysons job and secondly why should I be he's our friend and has a right to sit wherever he wants" he says. "Point taken" I say. I don't pay attention but soon Toby and Jackie join our table. "Um hi guys" Geo says trying to sound nice. I shoot him a look(more of a glare). "How are you guys?" Toby says.

"Good." Geo says taking a bite of his pancake. "Where are Monica and Aelita? And Jack?" Jackie says. "Oh well Monica likes to sleep in a little, Aelita sleeps in a little too, and Jack usually waits for Monica before he comes here." Geo says. "Oh." Jackie says looking down a little.. disappointed? "Why?" I ask. Geo shoots me a glare.

"Just wondering." She says blushing now. Okay? "So what do you guys usually do?" Toby asks. Geo and I look to each other but we can see it in each others eyes… Lie. "Oh you know. The usual. Hang out and wait for the group to get here." Geo says looking back at him. "Oh okay." Toby says.

I turn and see Yumi, William, and Ulrich walk in. I wave as they notice us. William waves back but Yumi and Ulrich just look irritated and upset before walking away. And then William notices and follows them. "That was weird" Geo says. "Oh you think" I say sarcastically. I wonder what's going on with them? Next the doors open again and we see Monica and Jack hand in hand.

Monica looks irritated and jack's hand looks purple from Monica squeezing it so hard. What did he do? Directly after them comes in Keith probably pestering Monica about something. I swear he just will not stop with her.

Monica sees Yumi, Ulrich, and William and shoots a smile very quick, then I can tell in her eyes something is wrong. She looks to us and nods before heading over to them. Something in her eyes said to follow. "Hey guys. We'll talk to you later." I say before grabbing Geo's hand and dragging him to the gang. "But my pancakes!" Geo whines while I'm pulling him.

"You really want to act like a little kid" I ask. "I was just trying to get them to smile for once they look like their pet fish died" he whispered/exclaimed. "Interesting reference" I say before he groans and pulls me along instead. "Hey Yumi what's wrong?" I ask. She sighs and walks away to Monica. "Ulrich? Any ideas" we say turning to him. "Yumi is upset because she doesn't know if she can trust Geo anymore" he says.

"Why does she think that?" Geo asks. "Because both of you worked behind our backs to get Aelita and Odd on a date. Did you really think we wouldn't think that wasn't important, I was fine because I knew Odd had a crush on Aelita for a while now but Yumi wasn't. and for a fact she didn't trust you that much when she met you, she didn't really know how to react to the Xavius thing" he said. "Wait back up, Odd had a crush on Aelita?" I asked.

"Of course, you guys couldn't tell it as pretty obvious to me" he said. "Something tells me that isn't just the reason why more like an excuse to not tell the real reason" Geo said. Ulrich just gets up and walks away. We look at William who looks a bit upset. "William?" I say. "Yes" he says turning his attention to us. "What is the matter with them?" Geo asks. "Alright, the truth is that due to a latest budget cut we can't afford to move the students at the end of the semester so they changed the date to 3 weeks from now" he said. "What!" "That's terrible" me and Geo said at the same time.

"Yeah we all have to leave soon" he said. "Hey where's Jeremy?" Geo asked. "He's getting ready to leave" "What! Why? we both asked. "Well truth be told he had a major crush on Aelita so it broke his heart when she chose Odd instead of him" William said. "Well, that's depressing" Geo said. "I know it's so sad for all of them" I said.

[Geo's P.O.V.]

"Maybe we can get a fund raiser for the school?" I say after thinking a while. "How are we going to do that?" Ulrich says. "We can talk to Mr. Delmas and see if he'd allow it. But planning it would be different. That's probably best for Monica to do." I say. "That would be perfect! We could have a meeting and brainstorm ideas for Monica to organize! Then we could get the money for us to stay!" William says. We stare at him in shock while he thinks more.

He finally looks back at us. "What?" He says. "That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." May says. "Thanks?" He says. "I'll go get Monica and Yumi." Ulrich says running to find them. "Meet us at the park!" I say while he gets them. "Come on guys lets go brainstorm." May says. We head over to the park and start brainstorming ideas. William just shouted out a car bash when Monica came up in her glasses, hair in a pony tail and bangs falling over her eyes.

She has a clip board in her hand and pencil on the clip board. Yumi, Jack, and Ulrich are behind her "Did Ulrich tell you about brainstorming?" May asks. "No, why are we brainstorming?" She says sitting down. "For the school. Why are you dressed like that?" I say. "Oh! Right! It's a school project for theatre to dress up business like or like a clown and act like them. So since I don't like clowns I'm acting like a business woman." She says smiling. Yumi and Ulrich stifle a laugh and Jack just shakes his head smiling. "Okay? Anyways we are brainstorming for the school budget so that the students leaving after this semester can stay longer than 3 weeks." May says. "Okay why am I here then?" Monica says.

"Because you're the best organizer of things that I know and you were President of your class last year." I say pleading. "Is that the only reason why?" She says smirking and slowly hearing what she wants. "No, because you're the best older step-sister ever. And you love your step brother. And you want to help your friends!" I say getting on my knees pleading. She smiles. "I just wanted to hear the help your friends part but the 'best older step-sister' was a great touch." She laughs. "Ha-ha very funny Monica" I say. "Indeed." She says proud. "So lets brainstorm shall we?" She says taking the pencil from her clip board and quickly writes something down then bringing it to her mouth biting on the middle of it.

Her eyebrows crease and her nose crinkles up. I've seen this face so many times. It's her thinking face. We all sit quietly for a few minutes. "We could do a dance. Like a Christmas formal." William says. We all look at him in shock before Monica breaks her gaze and writes it down. "That's the second best thing I've heard come out of your mouth." I said. William makes a small smile then looks to Monica. We all look to Monica as she has her thinking face back on.

"I can see if we can get a group of kids together and we can act out a bunch of ensemble scenes for the school entertainment. Make everyone pay a fee that could get a few hundred right there." She says not losing the look on her face. "That's a really good idea." Yumi says. "We could even put donation boxes at the front of each event. We just gotta make sure that no one takes them." Ulrich says. Monica smiles as she writes down more things.

"A singing contest." William says. Monica shoots him a glare. "What it could be good!" He says. "True but how many singing contests have we had this year." May says. "Well actually only one." Ulrich says. "Fine I'll write it down." Monica says rolling her eyes and scribbling something on her clip board. Jack pulls her close and whispers something in her ear. She smiles quickly and it makes me wonder what he said. But then again it's not my business to know.

"Okay now how are we going to tell Mr. Delmas about this?" I say. "Well we should probably get to Sissi first. Mr. Delmas is wrapped around her pinky finger." Monica says, in a fake british accent. "Who would be able to get to Sissi though?" May says. We all look to Ulrich. He's looking at the grass and finally looks up noticing all of our looks.

"No! Oh no I am not doing that. I will never go and ask Sissi for a favor again." He says. "Come on Ulrich we need you to do this" May says. "Well why can't Geo do it, Sissi has a crush on him too!" he says. Then suddenly everyone's attention comes to me. "Oh come on, seriously, I'm thrown under the bus!" I say. "Well yes considering you can be able to talk to Sissi and get her to listen" Yumi says. "Still look at what happened to Ulrich when he asked her a favor, I don't want that to happen to me!" I exclaim.

"True, we don't want him to suffer just for us to have fun" William says. "Well what choice do we have" Monica said. "I can try." Jack says. Monica shoots him a look saying "No." "What I could. Geo and Ulrich aren't the only one with looks." He says. She contemplates this a little bit. "Ugh fine! But if she has sudden liking and starts to cling then it's your fault. And I don't agree with this at all." She says shooting him a glare. Thankfully at that moment my phone rang.

"Oh thank you lord, hello" I say. "Yeah Geo, urgent get everyone down to Lyoko immediately" Jeremy said urgently before hanging up. "Alright time to talk later, time to deactivate a tower" I say. As soon as I say it everyone is out of their seat. "Holy crap guys are you trying to pull a muscle?" I ask as we run out the door.

We arrive at the factory and head to the supercomputer. "Alright Jeremy what's the stats?" I ask. "It makes no sense, there are monster swarms in all of the sectors and all of them are attacking a tower that travels into the other sectors. I need you guys to investigate them" he says. "Alright lets get to work" I say as we head to the scanners.

"Okay, May and Odd are going first to the mountain sector" he says as they are virtualized. "then Aelita and William" virtualized "next Jack and Monica" also virtualized "and finally Yumi and Geo" he says. We walk into the scanners. "Scanner, Geo, Scanner Yumi, Transfer Geo, Transfer Yumi, Virtualization!" we get virtualized.

I drop to the ground and land softly on my feet in the forest sector and immediately I double over in pain as something is wrong. I look over and see Yumi stumbling around like a drunkard. "Oh great it was a trap" Jeremy says.

"Oh ya think!" I say standing up. I stumble a bit but quickly regain my balance. "Great of all the people I had to be stuck with it just had to be Geo" Yumi said.

Immediately I took it into offense. "Hey what's that supposed to mean!" I yell. "I meant that you don't want to help out your friends when it could impact what could happen to them" she says.

"Oh really, name onetime"

"oh okay, the time you got onto Lyoko and discovered our secret, the time you ran off alone with Ulrich, Sissi, and may and almost got them killed, the time we wanted Jack to join us but you refused, the time when you kissed Aelita without us knowing, the time you got possessed by Xana over and over again, and the list goes on" she says.

"Okay. The Lyoko was an accident, I had to because we were being chased by Xana-possessed cronies, I didn't know if I could trust him then, it was not on purpose it was because of a vision, and the final one was uncontrollable, and I said list one thing" I say.

I could do nothing as she slapped me across the face and walks away. "Jeremy how do we get out" she says. No response, "Jeremy" she says. Again silence. "Jeremy!" she practically shouts. "There's a bug in the programming, Jeremy can't get contact with us because the program prevents contact to and from Lyoko at all times until the bug is destroyed" I say.

"Well how are we supposed to get back"

I activated the fire flyer.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to check out the invading army" I say as I hop on it and fly off. "Hey!" she shouts as she runs after me.

[Monica's P.O.V.]

I drop to the ground and land softly on my feet in the volcano sector and immediately I double over in pain as something is wrong. I look over and see Jack stumbling around like a drunkard also doubling over in pain. "Oh great it was a trap" Jeremy says. I start to scream as a high piercing comes to me.

"Jeremy can you get us out of here?" Jack yells but we get no feedback. I grunt as I try talk over the screeching in my ears. "We.. can't.. reach him. Xana… disconnected.. us from…the real world." I say trying to move. I find soon that I can even think straight. I feel his arms around me as I try to regain my balance. After a few minutes the screeching has stopped and I try to think clearly. I feel around with my mind even though I have a massive head ache. There is no tower but Xana is sending in trouble. "We have trouble up ahead. I'm not sure how much I can do though." I say trying to clear my head.

Jack nods and we start running. Well actually he grabs my hand and tries to get me to run. I quickly stop him and just get down. I try to connect with the other warriors even though we are in different sectors. I start shouting things in my mind, _Odd! Aelita! Geo! Yumi! Anyone! Please we need help! _"Monica are you okay?" Jack says kneeling beside me rubbing my back. I clutch my head, "Xana is making me powerless by giving me a head ache. There is a high pitched sound in my ears. I can't think straight." I say in low grunts. He kisses my forehead and it helps a little bit. I look towards him and I have an idea. "I need you to kiss me." I say. "Why?" He says confused. "Because whenever you kiss me my mind goes blank and all I focus on is you." I say quickly.

The realization hits me of what I just said and I start blushing. He smiles before he gently grabs my face and pulling me towards him, kisses me. Soon everything that was hurting me is gone and all I can focus on is Jack.

I pull him closer to me as my mind comes to a stop, unable to work. He pulls away and looks in my eyes. "Better?" He says smiling.

But all I can manage to say is, "hmmf." He chuckles and helps me up. "Can you think better" He says looking into my eyes. I think for a moment and jump into his mind. "Yes" I hear him say. I go back to my mind as his eyes widen. "Did you just control me?" He says.

"I think I just did." I say smiling. Before he can say anything else he gets shot and pushed back a few feet behind me. "Jack!" I yell before I turn around pulling my bow out and shooting an arrow into a bullseye. Without looking at it and shooting more arrows, I jump into a ninja's mind and make it start destroying other monsters. Soon after I start to count and see there is an army. I grown before jumping into my minds and changing more commands.

By now Jack is up and helping me fight. After a few more minutes almost all the monsters are gone and now the ones I've changed are fighting each other. "Stop!" I yell and they all turn to look at me.

I look to the one I had originally changed and nod to him. He plunges a sword into himself and I nod to all of them as they plunge their sword into themselves. I sit down for a minute as I think about how to get out of here.

There is still no tower to deactivate and no way we can contact Jeremy. "So what do we do now" Jack asks sitting next to me. "We could talk." I say starting to think about earlier today. "What about?" He says looking to me and taking my hand.

"Why did you volunteer to 'court' Sissi?" I say putting air quotes on court. "I thought it would be better because I know Ulrich has done it before and he wouldn't want to do it again and I know Geo wouldn't want to do it because he doesn't want to deal with Sissi." He says looking at the ground. "Have you ever thought how that would affect me?" I say looking towards him a feeling of sadness overcoming me. "I thought you would have wanted me to do it." He says looking back at me.

He immediately looks down seeing the hurt in my eyes. "I don't want you to do it. I don't trust her and I know she is just going to try and take you away from me." I say. "But she won't. I do love you, you know?" He squeezes my hand. "I know and I love you too but I don't want you to do this. You could do anything you want but I don't agree with this." I say a tear shedding my left eye.

He quickly dries it and says "Maybe I'm the only way to help Yumi, Ulrich, and William stay though." I roll my eyes, "Fine. Go ahead." I say wiping off another tear and getting up. "Wait whats wrong?" He says getting up too. "Nothing. I found a tower. I'm gonna go deactivate it." I say already walking. "Hey I love you." He says taking my hand again.

"I love you too." I say smiling to him. He stops in front of me. "Hey don't be mad." He says looking in my eyes. "I'm not mad." I says looking him straight in the eye. "You're lying to me. I know you're mad." He says crossing his arms. "No I'm not mad. I'm upset. There is a difference Jack." I say pushing past him and seeing a tower.

"No there isn't because you're upset with me." He says catching up. "No, I'm not. I'm upset with what you're doing." I say looking at him. He nods and looks down. "I'm gonna get us out of here." I say running to the tower. "I love you!" He yells. "I love you too." I look back before stepping into the tower.

**Cliff hanger! What's going to happen between the warriors? Are Monica and Jack going to get over their disagreement? What's going to happen to Geo and Yumi? Will Monica ever find the mysterious warrior that saved her life? and again, I would appriciate if you sent in your ideas for the story, so please review or flame, I could really care less**


	24. Important Author's note

Sorry guys, but it will take a little longer for me to be able to post the next chapter

Again, I really need some ideas

AKA99


End file.
